A Different Person
by reviee
Summary: While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" DARK FIC. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Summary: **They were a family, even if he denied it. The bonds he made will never be severed as much as he wants them to be. They were to meet again. Team 7 Fic! Slight SasuSaku.

**Author's Note: **As I said, I would make a story before starting the sequel to Weakness. Don't worry! I got the plot down and is half-way done the first chapter! I just thought of this idea because I made a role play on Gaia about this. I thought I'd make a story, too. Go Team 7! And like I said in the summary, only slight SasuSaku. Eien no Setsuna means Eternal Bonds.

* * *

**Eien no Setsuna**

"_I will find you, Sasuke."_

* * *

The sun shone above Konoha. Birds were chirping and everyone was bustling around the village. Younger kids were running around while other ones were in the Academy, training to become a great ninja one day.

Sakura was running out of her small apartment, heading to the hospital as fast as she could. Tsunade wasn't one to like tardiness, so she always wanted to be on time.

Sakura wore her usual attire; the red sleeveless top with the Haruno symbol on the back, the tan skirt with tight, black shorts under. Her knee-high with the little lift on the heels was there, too. The red Konoha headband pulled her hair back and she had her black gloves in her kunai pouch.

She arrived at the hospital, panting. "Good morning, Yuki-san!" She greeted the nurse that worked at the counter. The girl nodded politely and smiled. She smiled back.

"You can go tell Tsunade-sama you've arrived. She's on the second floor." Yuki replied, smiling softly.

Sakura went to tell Tsunade and then went to her office to take care of her tasks for today. There was always a list waiting for her on her desk.

"Hm… Let's see… three poisoned shinobi on the fourth floor… one that has a large gash on his stomach… five who just finished a mission…" Sakura mumbled, looking through the list quickly.

* * *

Sakura went to the fourth floor first; apparently all her patients were on the fourth floor. She went to the poisoned shinobi first.

"You got poisoned, right?" Sakura asked softly. The patient nodded.

Sakura took a needle out of her pocket with a yellow liquid filled in and injected it into the side of the patient's neck. Then she placed her hands on his stomach, green chakra flowing emitted from her palms.

"I have just taken out the poison! You should stay here for another hour or so and then you may leave." Sakura informed, smiling at him.

* * *

Sakura went to take care of all the patients she had. While she healed the one with the large gash across his stomach, a nurse came up to her.

"Yuki-san told me that she wanted to tell you something." Sakura nodded, finished healing the patient and dashed off to the first floor; where Yuki resided.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama is waiting for you on the third floor." Sakura nodded and ran to the third floor.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted.

"Aa, Sakura. I have a mission for you, Naruto and Sai." Tsunade told her while wrapping a patient's arm in bandages.

"Go get Naruto and Sai then meet me at the Hokage tower in five minutes." Tsunade asked, finishing her job on the patient's arm.

Sakura nodded and headed towards Naruto's house.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, pounding her fists on his door. She knew Naruto wouldn't be awake.

The door opened very slowly, revealing a half-naked and half-asleep Naruto. He rubbed the back of his head as he saw Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama said she has a new mission for us." Sakura replied.

Naruto's face lit up.

Naruto came back with his normal clothes; the orange and black sweater with the red swirl in the top middle of his back. The orange sweatpants that he wore usually were there too, along with the black sandals. He had his black headband tied around his head tight and his kunai pouch wrapped securely around his upper thigh.

"Let's go find Sai."

* * *

Sai had a window that overlooked a tree. That's how they always surprised him when they visited. It was fun.

"Hey Sai!" Naruto called, sitting on the tree branch. Naruto was grinning and Sakura was smiling.

"What do you want, dickless?" Sai asked. Naruto frowned.

"Tsunade-baachan has a new mission for us!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sai was dressed in that short t-shirt sweater of his. His pale, almost white stomach showed. He was dressed in black sweatpants, almost the same as Naruto's but black and maybe a bit shorter. He had the same black sandals as Naruto. The handle of his miniature katana showed from his back.

Sai nodded and headed off with Naruto and Sakura.

They walked through the streets together, heading towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto was grinning and had his hands behind his head.

"I hope it's a Sasuke retrieval mission of some sort! I'm finally strong enough to bring him back!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's face darkened at the mention of Sasuke.

Sakura had still loved Sasuke after he left, but she just got occupied with training with the Godaime herself to think about Sasuke. Now that she's trained enough to work at the hospital, she had _barely_ but time to think about him. She prefers to keep herself busy so the thoughts of him were kept out of her mind.

"Yeah… I do, too…" Sakura replied not-so-lively.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai." Tsunade greeted as they stood in front of her, quiet and anticipating their new mission.

"I want you guys to escort these two twins back to Kumogakure. They're being chased by unknown threats and I want you to eliminate them before coming back." A girl and a boy appeared in the doorway. They were about Naruto and Sakura's age.

"Why are they being chased?" Sakura asked quietly.

"They hold two scrolls that hold two powerful jutsu." Tsunade replied, staring seriously into Sakura and Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, and Naruto, I want you to be careful. The people who are chasing these twins are still unknown, and they could very well be Akatsuki." Tsunade informed them.

Tsunade tossed the mission scroll to Sakura and she caught it swiftly. "I want you to head out as soon as you are finished packing."

They nodded and went to pack.

* * *

"Karin. I need you to track down those twins." Sasuke asked in a deep, stern voice.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" The girl, known as Karin replied in her squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Karin closed her eyes, focusing on something. After a few moments, she opened her eyes again and smiled.

"They went to Konoha!" Karin reported.

Sasuke eyes flashed crimson. They went to Konoha?

_Shit._

Sasuke knew what would happen. They went to Konoha for an escort back to their home village. Konoha, knowing the twins held those scrolls, probably sent high-leveled shinobi.

He gritted his teeth angrily.

When did they enter Konoha without him knowing? It was when they weren't paying attention; that was for sure. There was one thing he knew,

They were in big, big trouble now.

Konoha had its trademark traits. They always came out in groups of ninjas to be safe and because that the twins held those scrolls; security around them would probably be tighter. They wanted this to be a swift and easy fight, but now; it's changing into a harder one. But they were going to get the scrolls anyways.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Naruto threw his fists up in the air happily and enthusiastically.

Sakura smiled at Naruto. She had always wished she could have the enthusiasm that Naruto held. She could never be as optimistic as he was, and surely never as determined. She didn't give up easily, but she would give up some time. But not Naruto. He never did.

They started out of Konoha, but after a few miles out, Sakura had the strange feeling someone was following them. Sakura had excellent chakra-sensing abilities, but she had the feeling; she wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Leaves moved behind them.

Sakura quickly took out a kunai and threw it towards the sound. There was nothing more than a small rabbit. (A/N: Haha, I know. Land of Waves copy, much? xD)

* * *

Sasuke and Team Hebi followed Team Kakashi as soon as they walked out of Konoha. They concealed their chakra so no one would notice them.

"When are we attacking?" Karin whispered quietly to Sasuke.

"Tonight. We need it as fast as possible." Sasuke replied. "So be ready."

Everyone, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin, nodded sternly. They had been through a lot together; most of them putting one or another in a life and death situation, but they pulled through.

Sasuke had been shocked it was his old team that was protecting, guarding the twins but he was kinda happy for that fact. It would be easier for him and Team Hebi to take them down; Sasuke knowing mostly everyone's weaknesses.

Sasuke had fought them before going with Team Hebi. Even though Sakura's strengths were still unknown to him; he was sure she wouldn't be that hard to take down. Sai and Naruto were pretty strong, but not strong _enough _to beat Team Hebi.

He had, after all, chosen the team himself.

* * *

Sakura always had that uneasy feeling that someone was watching them. She was never sure if it was there or not, and if it was actually there… then she was never sure _where _exactly it was. It was moving that was for sure, _if _it was there.

Naruto was exclaiming loudly, talking to no one in particular. But in his case, he was thinking he was talking to Sai; but Sai wasn't really listening. Sai was looking everywhere, probably for inspiration of his next drawing.

The two twins were in the middle of the group with Sakura in the back, Naruto and Sai leading. She wasn't sure why it was like that; it was just like that. The soft thud of their sandals making contact with the dry earth was all that was heard in her ears, Sakura being used to Naruto's babbling and had been accustomed to ignoring it.

Sakura wished that there was at least someone with Byakugan or Sharingan or something in their team right now. She wanted to know if there was someone there or not. Even if it was Kakashi there, it would have been good. Sure, the Sharingan wasn't the type to see through trees or solid objects but it was better at sensing presences than the normal shinobi.

Sakura looked at Sai. She noticed that he had the scroll that he attacked with in hand and a brush. Why did he have his weapons ready in hand? She knew that it couldn't be because he was going to draw something; everything drawn on that would be an attack. Well, not everything, but Sai used that to attack.

_Did he sense those presences too?_

* * *

"Sasuke-sama." Juugo called. "Do you think they've caught on to us?"

Sasuke looked at Juugo. Why would they have caught on to them? They concealed their chakra almost perfectly, but knowing Sakura, she might, just _might _have caught on to them. She did specialize in Genjutsu and sensing chakra when they were younger.

"No," Sasuke replied quietly.

Sasuke wasn't worried at all; Naruto was someone who was very slow in catching up with things like knowing someone following them. Sakura may have been good, but word was spread that she spent her days training under the Godaime's wing to be a medic nin; not a chakra sensing nin like Karin. All he knew about Sai's abilities were that he used paint as his ninjutsu.

To conclude, there was nothing _to_ worry about.

* * *

"Ah! Let's take a break, you guys!" One of the twins, the one named Manami exclaimed; sitting down in the middle of the path.

"Nami-niichan's kind of right. I'm a bit exhausted." The other one named Yuriko agreed.

Sakura knew this would be a long, long trip. Konoha was right in the middle of the Fire Country but Kumogakure was in the middle of the Lighting Country. How did these two get here anyway? Kumogakure was one of the five great shinobi villages; why did they send them here alone? They could've at least sent Kumogakure shinobi!

"Okay then! Let's take a break!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"…When we find a lake. There's supposed to be a nearby lake, so hang out, okay?" Sakura added.

Manami and Yuriko groaned but nodded. Naruto didn't really care and Sai had remained silent.

* * *

Sasuke, upon hearing their conversation, sighed. This was going to be a long journey, he knew that. To go to the heart of the Lighting Country took as long as going to the Land of Waves; almost the same distance. Maybe even longer.

That's why they were going to attack tonight; when everyone was asleep soundly.

Sasuke, being Naruto and Sakura's old teammate, knew a lot of things about them; and he would use them to his advantage. Even though it had been six years since he last fought with them side by side, he knew it couldn't change a lot. Naruto still used his Kage Bunshin as his main technique and Sakura couldn't have gotten stronger than Naruto and himself.

"Hey… Aren't those your old teammates?" Suigetsu asked suddenly.

Sasuke nodded quietly.

"That pinky used to be your teammate, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

Sasuke nodded yet again.

Then he sigh. Sakura used to, or still is, his fan girl. Someone that squealed over him just as she saw him. That's why he despised and thought she was annoying all the time. The last time they met, in Orochimaru's lair, she wasn't squealing; but she had still added that –kun to his name.

Sakura and Karin would not be nice friends; he knew that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow. I got stuck on many parts; but I got through it! I didn't know where to end it, so I might as well end it there since I had no more ideas. It doesn't matter, cause I started a new story! This time actually, I would set a review limit. I want at least ten reviews for this chapter before I post the next. And I vow to keep this promise! (I'm stupid sometimes and can't wait to update. xD)


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping

**Summary: **Naruto, Sakura and Sai have to escort two twins who hold two scrolls that hold two powerful jutsus. Sasuke and Team Hebi want those scrolls. Team 7 Fic. SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **Oh my! Thank you for all the reviews even though it took some time to get ten reviews. I noticed that the plot I had before didn't interest much people so I changed it… Not many people like Team 7 fics anymore? Oh, I've changed my mind and put it to fully Sasuke x Sakura. It's both; Team 7 fic and SasuSaku fic. Yay!

* * *

**Eien no Setsuna**

"_I still love you, Sasuke."_

* * *

Sakura was sitting in front of the lake, her feet in the water. The water went up to her knees as she smiled. The twins were catching fish for their dinner with Naruto; Sai was setting up camp. What was Sakura doing? She felt like relaxing, but she was supposed to go and set up with Sai. And now she was supposedly getting wood for the fire.

The sun was setting and there were rays of pink, orange and yellow in the sky; all mashing together to make a beautiful sunset. Some of the birds were flying over the horizon, only seen as small black shadows. The loud sound of splashing, happy laughter and Naruto's voice along with the twins' voice rang in Sakura's ears. She was happy. But she knew that all she really longed for was Sasuke.

Why did her thoughts always drift to Sasuke?

It didn't matter. This was the greatest mission she'd had in six years, always happy. She wouldn't let it be ruined by the thoughts of a _traitor. _He was the one who went and joined the Snake bastard; he wasn't forced to. Orochimaru had offered it, he had accepted. It wasn't her fault at all. So why did she always feel it _was _her fault?

Was he because she was the one who couldn't stop him?

No. He knocked her out, and she was weak back then. Even she would admit that she was weak. Naruto and Sasuke had always protected her and she just sat there watching their backs.

_Now it's your turn to watch my back._

The forest of death. They were both unconscious and they were going to get attack. The scroll would get stolen and they would fail. She had to do something, right? She put up a fight until Lee got there and saved her ass. She was grateful for that.

A grin made its way onto Sakura's face as she reminisced on the past. The times when Sasuke was there. But that was six years ago. Six, long years trying to bring him back unsuccessfully. Naruto was always determined to train and train, and it didn't need a genius to figure out that to push Naruto a bit was to mention Sasuke. Sasuke was his motivation; his goal next to his Hokage goal.

"Did you get the wood yet, hag?" Sai's voice echoed. The words registered and a vein popped out of Sakura's head.

"What'd you call me?" Sakura asked, clearly pissed as she gave a hard punch to Sai's head.

"Did you get the wood yet, Sakura?" Sai rephrased.

A satisfied smile appeared on Sakura's face as she rejoiced in her mind. "No, Sai. I'll get it right now."

Sakura got up, slipped her wet feet into the sandals and then started walking slowly to the woods. Sai had returned to camp to finish setting up all the tents; one for each member of the team, equaling to five tents. Naruto and the twins were getting five healthy fish for dinner. If it was only Naruto getting it, it would probably take half the time but now Naruto and the twins were goofing off a bit while Naruto taught them how to catch fish with the kunai.

The deeper the woods, the damper it got. Now when her feet pounded against the wet soil it made a soft and faint thud. She got that feeling again. The feeling that someone was watching her every move; was it just her imagination? She let it go and started gathering wood.

"That's enough, right?" Sakura asked herself quietly. She nodded and then went off to the camp site again.

Then she heard it. The soft thud of fast, really fast footsteps. They were approaching quickly. She turned, quickly dropping the wood onto the wet soil underneath her feet. In one quick second, she took out a kunai and threw it towards the sound. Another second, someone was in back of her, an arm around her neck.

"What the hell?! Let me go now!" Sakura ordered while thrashing around.

Then she quieted down as she saw the figure quietly approaching. All her movements stopped as the appearance registered in her mind.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was smirking. They were doing what they had planned; changing plans shortly after their first break at the lake. There was always hat same lake alongside Team Kakashi's road, so they stopped there whenever.

"Aa. Sakura." Sasuke greeted flatly.

It was just like the last time they had met; in Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke could've easily killed Naruto, but something held him back. Yamato-taichou had gotten a deep wound in his shoulder in result of a wrong choice of defense against Sasuke's sword of Kusanagi. Of course, that sword was usually Orochimaru's.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, her jade eyes widening.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" She regained the feeling in her legs but her heart was still pounding in her chest.

The man who was holding her from behind was Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin watching from the trees. Sasuke found no reason for them to appear, and if there was a fight in any case and blood would appear; he feared Juugo would go on his killing rampage and ruin the whole thing.

"I said, let me go! Let me go you bastards! Let me go now!" Sakura screamed, finally biting Suigetsu's arm.

Suigetsu let out a small scream but then he regained his calm composure quickly. He was a shinobi, please. No shinobi would be seriously hurt because of a small bite.

Sakura got out of his grip and then ran for Sasuke. Suigetsu just watched, knowing Sasuke could handle it easily. Very, very easily. Suigetsu smiled slyly to himself. They had backup; there was no way Sakura could win. Four against one. Plus, according to Sasuke, she was the weakest out of the group and the one they cherished the most.

Sakura raised her fist, ready to hit Sasuke in the face. As expected, Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared right in back of her. Sakura, who wasn't that stupid to not expect that stopped and threw her leg back; hitting Sasuke's lower stomach. Sasuke flew back, hitting Suigetsu and then a tree.

Karin and Juugo watched silently. Karin wanted to jump down and give Sakura a piece of her mind; but she knew Sasuke would be really mad and it might even mess up their chance of winning.

Sasuke stood up, wiping that single drop of blood that came out of his mouth. Suigetsu got up after him, not bothering to make a move. Everyone knew of Sasuke's abilities, and they were sure Sasuke could handle this girl.

"I see you've changed a bit, Sakura." Sasuke said monotonously.

Sakura gritted her teeth.

A bit? Ha! It would take him years to get those chakra enhanced things down! (She was exaggerating.) With his abilities to control chakra, it would take him some time. With her abilities to control chakra, her precise abilities, it only took her a few days to master it. Now she could add chakra to any of her attacks, strengthening them by a lot.

"It would take you lots of time to do what I just did." Sakura replied, her voice hinting danger.

"I see you've inherited the Godaime's inhuman strength." He asked in that same flat voice. "The rumors were true."

Sakura, knowing what rumors he was talking about, got angrier. She hated it when she got underestimated, and knowing Sasuke, he underestimated her. She hasn't seen or fought Sasuke in six years; she thought he knew better than to think she was still weak. She had gotten a bit famous throughout the Fire country, known for her inheritance of the Godaime's inhuman strength and medical skills almost rivaling Tsunade's herself.

"What do you want with me, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked dangerously.

Sasuke smirked, but he ignored the question thoroughly. Sakura who got angrier quickly started running towards Sasuke, her fist ready to attack. She was running, but then stopped right in front of Sasuke and smiled slyly. Please. Sasuke thought she was that stupid?

Instead of punching him, she punched the ground, making it crumple to bits.

The Sasuke in front of Sakura poofed away. It was quite obvious that the Sasuke she was talking to was a bunshin; considering he wasn't moving a muscle when she started running towards him. Plus, she sensed chakra, remember?

Sakura jumped into a tree while she watched Suigetsu and Sasuke jump in a tree as well. The ground that they once stood on was rumbling violently. Waiting for it to steady, they all jumped in a tree. One. Two. Three.

They all jumped back down.

Suigetsu kept watching on the sidelines while Karin and Juugo watched in the trees. Karin and Juugo's presence wasn't meant to be hid, Sakura knew that much. But she had to look out for them too; four people to keep watch. She would have to be alert at all times; her guard down for even one second could result in getting killed.

Sasuke quickly made hand signs. Snake… Goat… Monkey… Pig… Horse… Tiger. She finished the last hand sign and then quickly put his hands to his mouth to direct the large ball of flame that shot from his mouth.

Sakura quickly jumped up, reading his hand signs quickly. But the flame was large since he had developed more chakra. The ball of chakra hit her lower arm and foot to ankle. She screamed out in pain as pain shot up and down her right arm and right leg. She landed with a loud thump on the wet soil.

Sakura, being a medic nin, came back to her senses and quickly took her left hand, putting it on her lower right arm. A green chakra emitted from her left hand, slowly taking away the burning pain.

This was a loosing situation.

It would take her some time to heal both her left arm and her foot. In the meantime, she couldn't use her left arm nor walk. Sasuke would kill her if he desired to do so or capture her if that was his plan. She was in his hands.

Sakura realized she didn't know what his intentions were. Did he want to kill her? Play with her for a while then leave? Capture her for some unknown reason? She had really no idea what he was planning with his little Team Hebi; but she was sure that Naruto would find her somehow.

Konoha had lots of shinobi that specialized in tracking down. And there were still many skilled ANBUs, so it would be almost impossible for them to not find them. Plus, Sakura would be trying to get out; making a big ruckus somewhere…

But that could all go wrong, you know.

While she was thinking optimistic, you could say, thoughts in her mind, Sasuke had appeared behind her. He held the sword of Kusanagi against her neck, pressing it into her skin a bit. A thin line of blood appeared in the middle of her neck, tiny drops dripping down onto her black shorts.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun. What do you want from me?" She asked in a low voice.

Sasuke smirked.

"Those scrolls." Sasuke replied, letting the Kusanagi fall onto the floor and wrapping his arms around her waist; making sure she was not to escape.

Sakura should've known. She should've known that he was after those scrolls they were protecting; and she should've paid more attention to his attire.

Sasuke and Suigetsu both wore long Akatsuki cloaks, a little bit of beige hanging out of the top collar. His bangs were longer, hanging about an inch or two from his chin. His raven spikes were the same, maybe just a bit longer but that would be just a bit. His sandals were the same as when they saw him three years ago.

"Is it for Akatsuki's profit?" Sakura snapped.

Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't likely to be the one to be used. Akatsuki surely should know that. The word that he killed Orochimaru had spread and got to Konoha. Everyone in Konoha knew that Orochimaru was planning to take Sasuke's body as his own yet Sasuke still went to Orochimaru knowing that. Maybe he planned to kill Orochimaru once he got strong enough all along?

"Hn. Not really." Sasuke replied, smirking.

Sakura paid no attention to their positions. The pain that shot through her left leg hurt but her left arm was feeling better. Hearing Sasuke's answer, she wondered what he was using it for, then. It was time she gathered information to help her village and Naruto. She knew Naruto missed Sasuke terribly and used Sasuke as motivation for the hardest training.

"Then what? What do you want the scrolls for?" Sakura asked, again.

Ch'yeah. Like Sasuke was going to tell her. Did Sakura honestly think that Sasuke would tell her so willingly? To tell the truth, Sakura _didn't _think he'd tell her; but it was a nice try, right?

"Hn."

And that was the last thing she heard before she fell.

* * *

The light laughter of the twins flooded Naruto and Sai's ears. Naruto was soaking wet, his sweater sticking to the black shirt underneath and becoming heavier. The twins' clothes were wet as well in result in playing in the water while trying to catch some fish.

"I got the last one!" Naruto exclaimed happily, holding up a wiggling fish.

The twins grinned and gave Naruto thumbs up. Naruto grinned back, his teeth showing. They got out of the water, all three grinning. Naruto could be such a child sometimes. They went back to camp to see Sai sitting on a log. They noticed something missing.

A fire and Sakura.

"Where's Sakura-chan and the wood for the fire?" Naruto asked, looking around worriedly.

Sai just looked at Naruto.

"She never came back." Sai replied. "While you guys were playing in the water childishly, she went to get the wood. But she never came back. It's been an hour, at least."

So that's how long. Naruto just stared at Sai dumbfounded.

"Then let's go find her!" Manami exclaimed.

But Naruto and Sai knew that there was something up; Sakura would never take this long to get wood.

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wowies! This chapter took me like six straight hours. It was so easy! I'm happy with the come out of this chapter; it's really my best. Seven pages… I think I never wrote that much… Well, I want to write more in the future! I'm going towards about three thousand words per chapter… but maybe that's pushing it. I'm at 2,500 words per chapter now. So… keep reading and giving me support so I can become a better writer for you guys! I know I said I update if there was ten reviews, but gosh, no one's reviewing! I should've set it to like three or four. o wo


	3. Chapter 3: Difference

**Summary: **Naruto, Sakura and Sai have to escort two twins who hold two scrolls that hold two powerful jutsus. Sasuke and Team Hebi want those scrolls. Team 7 Fic. SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the six reviews last chapter! I knew this story would get on once I posted the second chapter; where it actually gets exciting! I can't say the same thing for Revenge, though. I love you all, thank you again! __**Warning: Detailed-killing. Gore, perhaps? Bloodshed!**_

* * *

**Eien no Setsuna**

"_For my friends."_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. There were drops of something on her face; something wet. She touched her face and looked at her hand, expecting it to be blood. But no, it was something transparent,

Sweat.

Then she realized the temperature in the room. It was humid in there and very, very hot. Her face was on a cold stone floor, she realized, too. She got up but then stopped when there was that pain shooting up and down her leg.

_Goddammit._

The pink haired medic-nin got up anyways, trying to ignore the agonizing pain shooting up her leg. Once she steadied herself, she touched her left leg with both her hands, healing it slowly. Her left hand had healed but her left leg still hurt. When she tried to heal herself, no green chakra emitted from her hands and she suddenly felt weak.

As a medic nin, she knew what might have caused this. They took all her chakra out. _Stupid bastards._

* * *

"Sai. It's getting late, take the twins back to camp. I'll continue searching for Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his face darkening a bit.

It was, after all, Sakura, his Sakura, they were talking about.

Sai nodded and motioned for Manami and Yuriko to follow him closely. Determination flashed in Naruto's blue orbs. He wouldn't let Sakura get hurt and he definitely wouldn't loose someone else that was close to him. Sasuke was enough, but Sakura, too? He would never let that happen.

When he got deeper into the woods, he noticed the scene. The ground was broken in bits; looking something like one of Sakura's chakra enhanced punches.

So there had been a fight going on.

Then he knew it. Sakura had been fighting someone and probably had failed. She was in trouble; but he had no idea where this person was. Or who for that matter.

Naruto quickly left the scene, running as fast as his feet would carry him back to the camp. He had to tell Sai; maybe he knew something about this. The blonde knuckle-head ninja reached the camp site, seeing Sai and the twins sitting in front of the now made fire.

"Sakura-chan fought before she disappeared!" Naruto exclaimed, his face dark.

Sai and the twins quickly snapped their heads towards Naruto. No matter even if Sai didn't show emotions, everyone knew and he knew it too, that he cared for the pink-haired kunoichi. As a sister, not a lover. Just like Naruto did.

"Now what proof do you have of that, dickless?" Sai retorted.

"The ground was punched into bits somewhere in the forest!" Naruto snapped back.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked. We all knew Naruto made lots of mistakes.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

"We'll have to wait until morning; the twins are exhausted." Sai said calmly.

"…" Naruto hesitated a bit. "Fine."

* * *

There was a wall nearby, so she crawled slowly, very slowly, towards it. With the pain in her leg and the distance between her and the wall; it hurt. After moments of crawling, she finally reached the wall. She leaned her body against it, needing some support.

God she felt weak and exhausted.

Sakura put her fingers on her temples, rubbing them in attempt to make herself feel better. She could feel a headache coming on, and hopefully rubbing her temples would prevent that. She closed her eyes and sigh.

Where was she anyway? She didn't know of this place; and she was sure it was Sasuke that had kidnapped her.

Sakura's green orbs wandered the room; she was in a room with nothing in it. There was just a wide space with a wooden door in the front. There was no light at all in the room, making it completely pitch black.

The sound of a door creaking open made her eyes open in alarm. Light flooded in as she saw a dark shadow in front of her as they closed the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The figure closed the door and then she didn't see anything again. It was pitch black and she could only hear the faint, soft footsteps coming closer with every second. It scared her, not knowing who was there at all. She had a feeling it was Sasuke, but if she wasn't so exhausted; she might've sensed the chakra signature the form was giving off.

"Sasuke-kun?" She repeated softly, a hint of fright in her tone.

"Eat." Sasuke's voice commanded.

The soft _tink _of a plate against the stone floor was heard. The sound was right in front of her. One of her pale hands, the one that wasn't injured, shot out to try to find where the object was. She couldn't see; damn, why did this place have to be so humid and dark? What was wrong with this boy's head?

Finally, her hand came in contact with something soft. Below that object was something hard, resembling the soft surface of glass.

"It's bread." With those two last words, he walked out the door, leaving her alone in the darkness once again.

Fingers wrapped around the single piece of bread, sticking it in her mouth. She hadn't had dinner since she had gotten kidnapped right before Naruto had gotten the fish. Her stomach growled; one piece of bread was not sufficient.

Sakura let herself fall down, lying down onto the cold stone floor. She didn't get how the floor could be so cold but the temperature in the room was so humid. Her pink bangs were damp with sweat and she was still exhausted, not feeling any better at all. Closing her eyes, she knew this would be long.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sai screamed. "We can't go on any longer like this! We have to go back to Konoha and ask for help! The twins are exhausted and they don't have stamina like you do!"

"But it's Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped back. "We can't leave her!"

"We can't do this alone!" Sai reasoned. "We all care about her, Naruto! But we just can't do this alone! We'll get Kakashi or something!"

"Fine." Naruto mumbled.

The fight had been going on for some time, namely after the twins had complained a bit that they were exhausted. Naruto had not had rest since he found the cracked bits in the forest, and it was nearing dawn. In the middle of the night, Sai and the twins had gotten worried, so they went to find Naruto.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Naruto asked angrily. "Come on! We're going back to Konoha as fast as we can. So, Manami, get on my back."

Naruto knew the twins couldn't keep up with their speed, so they would carry them, whether Sai liked it or not. Manami climbed onto Naruto's back, Naruto's hands lifting her up and carrying her weight. Sai let Yuriko climb on and then they started going full-speed towards Konohagakure.

"Hang on, Sakura-chan."

…

…

Naruto just charged right through the gates, not sparing even a glance at the two guards. Sai followed right behind him, both heading for the Hokage Tower. The sun was in the middle of the sky with dark violet streaks surrounding it.

He let Manami and Yuriko down softly on the floor when they reached in front of the door of the Godaime's office. Then his foot came in contact with the wooden plank, knocking it down violently.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto screamed.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, angry. "Waking me up at five in the morning!"

"Someone took Sakura-chan during our mission!" Naruto screamed back.

"Sakura?" Tsunade repeated, finally realizing that her pupil wasn't among the group of people who had barged into the room.

* * *

Emerald orbs fluttered open again. She just couldn't sleep for very long, could she? She had to wake up every few hours, anticipating to see if something was happening. There was still no light, giving her not even the slightest of information on the time of the day.

Groan.

Sakura's head still throbbed and she still felt weak and useless. Her forehead still littered with beads of sweat and her hands were sticky. Her breathing was ragged due to exhaustion, yet again. _Those bastards… _

Her ears perked up at something. There were loud, fast, very fast footsteps outside in the hall. Then the door of the room beside her opened violently, the door slamming into the wall behind it. _Stop, shift, run. _The footsteps started again, now they were outside her room.

_Bang! _"There she is!" The man screamed enthusiastically. "I found Haruno Sakura!"

It was quite amazing how he could see through such thick darkness. And then she heard an agonized scream, coming from where the man was. Sitting up slowly, she looked straight at the doorway; where a massive amount of light flooded in.

_Splat! Splat! Splat!_ The man fell slowly, blood seeping through his clothes. "U…chi…ha… Sa—" Her emerald orbs widened at the sight.

Sasuke was standing in front of the man, smirking sadistically. His sword of Kusanagi was dripping with a dark crimson liquid; namely the man's blood. Something gleamed on his forehead, something she remembered all too clearly. _Konoha shinobi?_

Pink, full lips parted a bit, emerald orbs staring at the sight. A deep cut was embedded into the Konoha shinobi's throat, blood pouring out violently. Then she remembered something: _Konoha shinobi travel in groups. _

There were still people to be killed. And they were all looking for her and her only.

As if on cue, another man jumped out at Sasuke. Sasuke's fist sank into the man's stomach, a sickening crack indicating the broken ribs. Raising his other hand which held Kusanagi, he plunged it into the man's head; the tip of the blade coming out of the other side. The man didn't fall however, held up by the blade that was wielded by Sasuke.

Sharingan flashed dangerously. With one yank of his hand, the sword had come out, the whole blade drenched with the man's blood. _Thump. _The lifeless body fell limply to the floor.

Sakura's pale hands started shaking, tears swelling up. _Sasuke…-kun… _He wasn't the one she fell in love with. The Sasuke-kun she knew was the one that didn't kill people without reason. He didn't cause mindless, insane bloodshed. It was crazy.

"Sa…Sasu…Sasuke…" Sakura whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke heard it. He whipped his head towards her, Sharingan instantly turning back to a dull, lifeless onyx color. Tears rolled down, hitting the floor silently. Small hands balled up in fists, emerald eyes squeezing shut.

"Y…You're… You're not Sasuke-kun… Not…" Sakura mumbled.

_What has Sasuke-kun become?_

…

…

A shinobi stared at the scene before him. One slit throat and another one with a huge hole through his head. Hazel eyes widened, counting himself lucky that the one who had done this was looking at the room that he was in front of. Taking this time, he turned and started running. Running as if there was no tomorrow; he had to get out of here.

"Daichi? Daichi?" A voice called into his ear.

But the said man kept running. He ran, heading for the exit from this hell hole. His comrades had been brutally murdered by former missing-nin Uchiha Sasuke. He was sweating so much, his bangs dripping wet.

"Daichi? Daichi-san!?" The voice called again.

"What, Naruto?" Daichi snapped furiously, his voice cracking and his breath ragged.

"Did you find him? Hachiro and Katsuo aren't answering their wirelesses." Naruto replied, worried a bit.

"Hachiro and Katsuo are dead. We found him. And Hachiro found Haruno Sakura, too." Daichi replied, trying to suppress the urge to cry. Hachiro and Katsuo were his friends since Academy; now they were murdered right in front of his eyes.

"Alright. I'm coming right now with Sai and Kakashi." Naruto replied.

* * *

"How's it going over there?" Kakashi asked under his mask.

"Hachiro and Katsuo are dead." Naruto replied darkly.

"Sasuke did it?" Sai asked.

Naruto nodded, looiking straight forwards. Blue eyes darkened with every single tree passing by. Tsunade's voice echoed in his ears.

_I'm afraid I have to tell you my real thoughts on this situation._

**Sasuke.**

_I think that Orochimaru told Sasuke about these scrolls, commanding him to get it._

**Sasuke.**

_Find Sasuke. Kakashi, use Pakkun._

**Sasuke.**

_Sakura will most likely be there. Bring her back safely, Naruto._

**Sasuke.**

_**You better not hurt her, Sasuke-teme!**_

* * *

Sakura was on her knees now, pink strands of hair covering her face. She looked up at Sasuke, who was slowly walking her way. Her hands shook even more with each step, scared of what he might do to her.

"Am I _different _to you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down in front of her so they were eye-level.

"Who are you?" Sakura spat.

"Hn." Sasuke got up.

He turned, his back now facing her. The door was wide open, letting the light flood in. She could see a dark outline of Sasuke's figure, but everything was dark. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she had his appearance engraved in her skull; always flashing in front of her eyes.

But the Sasuke she had in her head was the one that didn't cause mindless bloodshed. The one who had protected her from shinobi who endangered her life and the one who was actually afraid of loosing someone precious to him.

"_Save Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said darkly. "If it's the last thing you do. I'll hold him back here."_

Naruto had told her about that one. And how Sasuke wanted her to survive. But those were all distant memories. The Sasuke in front of her had just killed Konoha shinobi like that. She was scared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_My first try at something dark. A dark Sasuke, you know? Did you see that coming? Seriously, did you see it coming? You thought it was just another story, ne? xD I'm intending for this to be sort of a dark fic, but the next time, I will make a successful dark fic! :D_


	4. Chapter 4: Long Days

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for the reviews again! It's really pleasant to write this story. It's so fun! I guess you notice the title and summary change? Somehow, in all my stories, I always change the title and the summary. I don't know why. I just find a more interesting summary and title after awhile, but it's always the same plot going on in my head. (Somehow)_

* * *

**A Different Person**

"_I didn't change at all, guys."_

* * *

_He's so… different… _

Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up, tears welling up in her eyes. They fell, Sakura making no move to wipe them before Sasuke saw them.

She got up, wobbling slightly due to her lack of strength and chakra. Taking slow, long steps, she started towards Sasuke, the tears hitting the floor silently.

She had cried so many times before, for the same reason. _Sasuke. _She was all about Sasuke. She _loved _Sasuke, unlike most of his fangirls who probably 'love' him for his looks. He was very, very good looking, she'll give him that. But he had a personality of a jerk. A really big one at that.

But on missions, and other times where her life was in danger, he'd be her knight in shining armor. And she loves him for that particular reason. Maybe even for more reasons, but those would have to wait. She didn't know them just yet, and she hasn't even seen much of his personality; other than his dark side.

But this Sasuke, the one she'd seen right now, seemed _darker, _more bloodthirsty. Damn, he resembled more like Orochimaru even more, now.

Now she was right behind him, tears rolling down rapidly. She sniffed a bit, making Sasuke turn around slowly. She couldn't see his expression as her gaze was fixed on the stone floor she couldn't really see.

"What… What… made you… become like this… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked warily. She felt like she was going to faint; partly because of the blood splattered onto the ground, the weak feeling in her body and the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"I'm the same." Sasuke's voice was hard and flat. Emotionless.

"Then why'd you ask me if you seemed different to me?" She snapped, tears still rolling down furiously.

At this point, Sasuke had stopped his walking. And he was right in front of the door, one foot out into the lit hallway. Sakura was behind him, her body still overwhelmed with darkness.

He shrugged. "You were staring at me."

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…" She couldn't take it anymore, she flung herself onto him. Her arms around his waist tightly, connecting in the bottom center of his back.

He had grown exceptionally way taller than her during the years. What had Orochimaru been feeding Sasuke? Or, after he died, what had Sasuke been feeding himself? Well, okay, maybe she was exaggerating… But the point was he was really, really tall. It was absurd. The tip of her head reached the middle of his chest, now. How tall he was… or was she just… _short? _

Sasuke stayed speechless. He wasn't one to show emotion, and anger or rejection was an emotion. (Is rejection an emotion?)

His hands placed themselves on her shoulders, gently pushing her back. She didn't budge however, her body stayed pressed tight against his. She had laid her head on his chest.

He tried again, this time putting a bit more of force. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to put his strength away for now, and pushed her away without using any chakra.

Usually, when he punched, he would at least put a bit of chakra in his fist to make sure it broke some bones.

But Sakura was stubborn, she didn't budge at all. He could feel tears going onto his bare skin. He had taken off the long Akatsuki cloak as well as the beige one under it. To tell you the truth, it was very hot in the lair with that damn cloak on. Now he was wearing his high-collared, v-neck t-shirt. (The cover of manga chapter 402)

Sasuke, this time, didn't hold back… that much. He pushed her backwards, resulting in Sakura loosing balance and falling backwards onto the floor. She didn't make any move to fight back, though.

She just regained her composure, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. He could hear soft sobbing.

"Sakura. You know I don't like dealing with emotions." Sasuke said, kneeling down in front of her again. "Don't get emotional with me."

After finishing his words, he walked out the door and closed it slowly, making sure not to hit Sakura.

-

-

-

Naruto ran and ran, as far as his feet could carry him. Sai and Kakashi followed very closely behind Naruto, making sure not to loose him. But Naruto was going as fast as he could, just because this was Sakura they were talking about. The Sakura he protected with Sasuke, but even after that bastard left for the other bastard, Naruto still protected Sakura with his life. Much like Lee had swore he'd do.

The lair that Sasuke had hidden in, was most different than most of Orochimaru's lairs. It wasn't a giant rock, needing you to sit on the smaller ones beside it to open a secret entrance.

It was a house. A small house in one of the smaller villages, the ones that don't have shinobi; all normal people.

"…We're here." Naruto breathed in deeply, exhaling after.

-

-

-

Sakura had crawled back to her corner, her back lying against the wall behind her. Her knees were still up to chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Her tears had dried, but her head was still buried in her knees. All you could see is pink surrounding her heard, and the top of her knees.

It had probably been a long time since she had seen Sasuke. She never knew what time it was, it could be dawn, and it could be the morning, afternoon, evening or night. It could be anytime and she wouldn't know. She hated being in closed up spaces, no light; no outside. It was all darkness. All of it.

But she couldn't think about that right now. Sasuke was so different. He… was darker. It seemed he just loved bloodshed. That was what was implied to her.

But she could just be pessimistic and really he just thought they were some shinobi who knew her name randomly, trying to kill her also.

_Seriously, Sakura. _Could that really happen? And why would he want to protect her anyway?

Even as she tried to be optimistic, she couldn't be. She just had to see the dark side of this, because, the optimistic side _didn't _make sense. So, technically, there was _no _good side to this. And she _still _loves him. Even after he changes.

But the problem was: what did she see in him? I mean, his looks gorgeous. But, looks aren't everything; and it definitely isn't true love. And she has proof.

Ino. She was proof. Ino used to 'love' Sasuke, but then after turning fifteen, and two years after Sasuke left; she realized she didn't 'love' Sasuke. She just 'loved' him because he looked great. Heck, that's why every fan girl of his 'loved' him, right? She didn't recall seeing _any _fan girl being sad after Sasuke's departure.

She was probably the only crying, no, sobbing, after Sasuke's departure. Naruto was furious. Rookie Nine was sure sad; they had, after all, grew up together. And had been there before and after the Uchiha clan massacre. They had been the people who had been able to pass to the Genin level, leaving the other to get back in the Academy.

The door creaked open yet again, revealing the same dark outline of a figure. She couldn't tell who it was, though.

"Sasuke-kun told me to come feed you." A female voice said flatly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked back, her tone dead.

"Sasuke-kun's new teammate." The female girl, Karin, replied, pretty protective about it.

"Whatever. Give me my food." Sakura replied angrily. She had looked up to see who had come in.

The same _tink _sound rang in her ears. It was right in front of her, the same as before. This time, though, everything was different. It wasn't Sasuke bringing me food, this female kunoichi didn't even tell her what was on the plate. It was all different.

-

-

-

"Dammit, this small house is so goddamn _big! _It makes no sense!" Naruto yelled, pounding his fist on the wall next to him.

"We have been searching for a day now, at least! And I would know this because I'm starving and out of energy! But we haven't found anyone! No one at all! Where could that bastard take Sakura-chan?! We haven't found one living person; just bones! What the hell is wrong with this guy?"

They'd been searching for a day. As Naruto said, it's the least. They could've been searching for two days, three, a week, even! Naruto, Sai and Kakashi had been too busy running around the endless halls of Sasuke's lair to really count.

Kakashi made his hand signs and summoned Pakkun. Only Pakkun.

"Are you sure Uchiha Sasuke's here?" Kakashi asked sternly.

Pakkun sniffed the air. "Yeah."

"What the fuck!? Sasuke-teme can't be here! We've searched every single place in this lair, and we've found nothing! Bones, but nothing! Not a single living person!" Naruto complained angrily.

"You'll have to keep looking, then." With those last words, Pakkun disappeared in a poof.

…

…

…

Another five hours of searching was exhausting.

"Naruto, I understand that you're mad, but we have to stop. We need help." Kakashi said, putting a light hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No, Kakashi-sensei! We have to find Sakura-chan! We have to!" Naruto replied, his voice this angry and annoyed.

"Naruto, Kakashi-san is right. We're going to need help." Sai interrupted.

Feeling ganged up on, and loosing, he finally gave a sigh. Don't get him wrong, Naruto was a stubborn person, and everyone who knew Uzumaki Naruto knew that. But every time they'd look for Sakura, someone would just have to be the bad news and tell him that they needed help.

And really, he just wanted to tell them they were right. One side knew that, but the other side wanted to go and find Sakura. It seems that side was the one being shown.

-

-

-

Days had passed slowly. Very, very slowly, may she add. Everyday, someone, that's not Sasuke, would come and drop off her food. It had been at least a week since the time that Sasuke came. Since she last saw Sasuke's face.

As time flowed by, Sakura found herself thinking about Sasuke's changes more and more. Despite all her efforts to get him out of her head, she couldn't. She found herself yearning for his voice, to see his face. To be with him. Just to wrap her arms around him against, her face buried into his chest.

She wanted those moments. She did. Even as hard as she wanted not to.

_He's different now… Different… _She had told herself that so many times. So many times it didn't even hurt her to think it now. It had stung before, when she murmured it to herself earlier.

But now, she had said it just way too many times. It didn't hurt; it was like she numb, loosing the feeling in herself.

When someone would come in her room, they'd usually just drop off her food. Staying less than five minutes. She was so bored. No contact to anyone, and she was just left there. There was nothing to do. But, now, she wasn't just bored. She missed everyone; Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino… Everyone. She wanted to see them again. She'd give anything to see them; but, no, she just had to let herself get captured and left in this dump.

Sasuke was the only one here who would have any hope of entertaining her in any way. The least he could do was drop by, and talk to her. At least…

-

-

-

_A figure ran, and ran, and ran. Loosing their speed slowly, he knew that he was right behind him. Following him, with that twisted smirk on his face. At least, that's how he saw it. It was completely evil. _

_He dared not look back. Not yet. Not ever. He couldn't. He was afraid to see that face. Was this part of his plan? To trap him in this endless maze of hallways? He could never find his way out here. The stone walls just kept on stretching, and stretching and stretching, never stopping._

_He could feel himself running out of breath. His breathing was ragged, but he had to push himself if he wanted to live. He was definitely right behind him. No doubt. He could hear fast footsteps right behind him. The hair on the back of his neck was starting to stand up; and it was scaring him. The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall with a pale hand wrapped around his neck tightly._

"_You… You killed them all… Both of them…" He breathed out, looking at the attacker straight in the eyes._

"_I did…" the attacker replied, smiling a very sadistic smile. It sent chills up and down his spine._

"_You're just like him… You're a sick, twisted man… Just like him…" He said, taking deep breaths._

_The grip on his neck tightened and his breathing came out in shorter breaths; desperate for air. He needed to breath… and he was afraid he'd die. Just like them. The same way. _

"_I'll kill you, too." The attacker finally said. "Right now."_

"_NOOO! STO—" His scream was cut short as a blade was stuck in his mouth. _

_Blood spurted from the wound. Unable to endure the pain any longer, he closed his eyes; falling unconscious. _

_A small chuckle was heard. "Shut up."_

-

-

-

Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were walking out of the lair slowly, Pakkun leading the way.

Pakkun stopped. Everyone gaped at the beody before them. Blood pooled around the lifeless body. The colour of the body was rapidly draining; the skin turning to egg-shell white.

"He couldn't have been wounded for more than three hours." Kakashi informed, staring at the body intensely.

Naruto's lips was placed in a firm line; cerulean blue eyes hard. "We have to stay."

Of course, no one objected. It was, after all, Daichi who was lying in front of them; dead. And they were all pretty sure who it was that killed him. A certain raven-haired male they haven't seen in years?

-

-

-

She missed both of them; Konoha and Sasuke. Ever since she had flund herself onto him, she wanted more. She wanted his touch again, even though the last time he had roughly pushed her down.

But at the same time, she wanted to get away from this place. Sasuke's place. She wanted to go back home; where Naruto, Sai and Ino was with Kakashi and the other members of Konoha Twelve.

She knew Naruto was looking for her. And even if he wasn't, which she doubt highly, Tsunade would've sent a search team. But she didn't know where she was. Neither did anyone in Konoha. That's why she might be here longer than she'd like.

-

-

-

"I think we should get a Hyuuga down here." Sai suggested.

"We'll send a messenger bird back to Konoha, asking for Hyuuga Neji or Hinata." Kakashi replied coolly.

"But that means we'll have to wait!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

-

-

-

It was sunny outside, in Konoha. Birds chirping was heard, and there was happy laughter. The messenger bird that Kakashi had sent out came and flew to Hokage Tower.

Shizune was the one who saw it. The window was open, (I don't know if there _is_ a window in Tsunade's office. But in my story, there is!) letting the bird fly in. It landed on Tsunade's arm.

Tsunade eyed it carefully before taking the paper that was tied to its leg. The bird flew away right after, leaving Tsunade to read the note. Inside the white paper was Kakashi's handwriting, asking for a Byakugan user sent to the address written below right away.

"Get Hyuuga Hinata in here right away, Shizune!" Tsunade roared.

Tsunade just wanted to do everything she could to get back her pupil from the evil clutches of Uchiha Sasuke. (Evil clutches sounds so immature. xD)

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Man, do I love writing this story. That's why most of the time, it takes me much less time to update this than Revenge. It's cause I love it. I love how it came out. My writing comes out however I feel; and right now, I feel really dark and depressed, like how Sakura feels right now. Was this a bit longer? It's about three hundred words longer than my normal chapters. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_Man… I got so many reviews (in my opinion,) for the last chapter. Cause usually, I get that many when it's the ending chapter. But I got so many the last chapter. Nine, I think. After I get this story finished, I'm going to re-write it. I've been reading over my stories, and I noticed that in 'I Was Naïve', there were a lot of errors. So, once I finish this, I will re-write that. Then I will finish Revenge and then I will re-write this. (I've noticed many, many errors. Like in the last chapter I wrote 'flund' instead of 'flung'. _

_Oh, and you guys know my sequel to 'I Was Naïve'? Thanks to i-luv-sesshy-23, I will continue it. Well, that is after I finish this and Revenge. I'll write it at the same time as re-writing 'I Was Naïve' and this story. I might re-write Revenge if you guys want me to, which I doubt because I haven't been getting many reviews, alerts and favourites for that story. I guess it's because that it's not focusing on SasuSaku? Anyways, enjoy this chapter. (I thank you for taking the time to read this humongous author's note.)_

* * *

**A Different Person**

"_SASUKE-TEME!"_

* * *

She was going crazy. She was so sure of it; crazy. She hadn't seen one glimpse of a light in maybe a month, and she hadn't had a real conversation in a long time. Her mouth was dry, and she was sure that she had forgotten all her words. She had come to one conclusion: SHE NEEDED TO GET OUT OF HERE.

If Sasuke didn't provide her with any human interaction, and just leave her here like this… It was horrible. She didn't like being bored or alone. When he left, she was surely feeling very lonely, but there was always Naruto there with her. But now, she was utterly alone. And no one could deny that fact.

She needed to escape.

Escape.

Escape.

Escape.

_Escape._

**Escape.**

_**Escape.**_

_**ESCAPE!**_

She couldn't live in here. She couldn't because it was driving her insane. After Sasuke left, it was true she still held her feelings for him. And she would never deny that. But, she wanted to block out all the memories of him; when he got the Curse Mark, the Land of Waves and you could never, ever forget the faithful night he left.

She wanted to block out all the memories. And she had succeeded doing that during the years because she had distractions. There were missions, shifts at the hospital, Naruto and studying medical ninjutsu that made her not have time to think about those memories.

But now that she didn't have anything whatsoever to do in this cooped up room, the memories came flooding in vividly. It was because she didn't have anything to do that they came. Even though she tries to think about nothing, the second she closes her eyes—a flash of Sasuke's face comes into her mind.

It was torturing.

She couldn't sleep anymore, and when she did, dreams of Sasuke invaded her mind. And it wasn't dreams of the normal Sasuke, but it was dreams of the new Sasuke; the dark one. She couldn't get the picture of Sasuke's bloodstained sword, the drop of blood rolling down his cheek and that sadistic smirk out of her head. She was scarred. And insane.

-

-

-

_Two days later._

-

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's soft voice echoed through the halls.

Snore. "HUH!? WHAT HAPPENED?! SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Giggle. "Tsunade-sama sent me here, Naruto-kun."

"HINATA-CHAN!" The blonde male threw his arms around her, grinning and enthusiastic as always.

Blush. "Naruto-kun…"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! SAIIIIIII!!" The blonde screamed, again.

The two said males sat up, rubbing their heads. Naruto's screaming had really got to stop. Like, really.

"Y—Oh, hi, Hinata!" Kakashi greeted, smiling under his mask.

"Hinata." Sai greeted respectfully. (_TOTALLY_ unlike how he acts towards Sakura.)

"C'mon, guys! Let's go find Sakura-chan, now!" Naruto screamed, wrapping an arm around Hinata—making her blush furiously—and then pumping his other fist into the air rhapsodically. (YAY, NEW WORD.)

-

-

-

So, in her desperation to get out of this hell, she tried getting up again. Her legs were a bit sore, but she managed to actually walk—and not crawl—a few steps. Actually, she made it to the door. She was sure she couldn't run, but she was sure she could walk enough to get out of here.

Now her pale hand was set atop on the door knob, twisting it slightly; not entirely. She eyed the knob like it was a grenade; about to blow up in her hand right then. She hesitated; what were the consequences of leaving Sasuke's haven? Didn't she always dream that Sasuke would come back?

Then a flash of Sasuke that night came flooding into her mind. It was that memory that made her go insane. And it was that memory that she desperately wanted to avoid seeing again. That was **it.**

Sakura turned the door knob and walked out, closing the door softly behind her. Both of her hands were shaking, scared to see someone come out into the hallway. There were many doors, similar in many ways to Orochimaru's old lairs, and there could anyone—or anything—behind it.

Her body was fully shown in the candlelight now. She was wearing the same thing she had worn the day she got kidnapped. Her shirt and skirt was ruffled, from being on the ground—sleeping or sitting—so much.

Her footsteps were very slow, making sure not to hurt herself or make a loud noise.

-

-

-

"Byakugan!" A female voice shouted for the second time.

They had gotten Hinata to roam her Byakugan over Sasuke's sanctuary, but she had not seen any chakras. After resting for five minutes, Hinata retried again. Her almost-white pupils scanned the place, seeing nothing again.

She sigh as she sat back down.

"Still nothing?" Naruto asked, putting his head lightly on her shoulder.

Hinata laid her head atop of his, nodding quietly. She closed her eyes as they sat back down. Sai and Kakashi had left them, running through the halls and connecting only by their wirelesses.

-

-

-

_Creak…—_

Sakura's small footsteps froze. _D-Did… Did the DOOR just creak o-open!? _She thought, panicking immediately. She knew she didn't want it to be Karin, nor did she want it to be Sasuke. The other two, she couldn't say she hoped it was them, but she would like it better if it were them.

But… of course, luck wasn't on her side.

Who stepped out was Sasuke. Sasuke. Her heartbeat accelerated ten fold, and she could feel her cheeks reddening. Sweat rolled down her forehead, the one who people called abnormal, as she was paralyzed.

"Sakura?" A firm voice came from the dark haired male.

She didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" The male asked sternly.

She still didn't answer.

He stepped closer to her. Closer… Closer… until he was right in front of her.

His hands now rested on her shoulders. She froze, her eyes filled with terror. His touch made the memories resurface even more, and now they were crystal clear in front of her jade eyes.

Sakura stared at his lips, which were set in a firm line. She had dreamt of kissing those lips ever since she was young; twelve years old.

Without thinking any further, she stood up, on her tiptoes and set her lips upon his. He didn't push her away, because to tell the truth, she pulled away before he could. A very red blush was tinting her cheeks as a small smile tugged at her lips. It was soft, rapid and simple.

-

-

-

"I found something!" Sai screamed, waving for Kakashi to come over.

Sai's onyx eyes peered over the hallway, just to see Sasuke standing there, dazed. He didn't move, and Sai could've swore that before Kakashi came sprinting over, there was a hint—just a hint—of pink on his cheeks.

"Great job, Sai. You found the guy we were looking for: Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly.

He turned away, making sure not to make much sound. They were talking in hushed whispers so Sasuke couldn't hear, and their chakra was well conceded.

"Naruto, Hinata. It's Kakashi." Kakashi whispered quietly into the wireless. "Sai found Sasuke."

Gasps were heard from the other side. "Where is he?"

So, then Kakashi told Naruto the directions to their place. Sai was watching over Sasuke, making sure that he didn't move. Even if he did, he couldn't jump out and tackle him; that would blow their cover immediately.

-

-

-

Sasuke had asked her to walk back to her room without disturbing any other members of Team Hebi. Well, her try at escaping was a total fail. She froze up in front of Sasuke, and then, in a moment of insanity, she kissed him. A short, soft and simple kiss; the three S's.

She sighed, frustrated with herself. How could she let her memories, his touch and her insanity take control? She kissed him! He must HATE her now. And it wasn't the normal hate he directed to everyone; it was THE hate. The hate made especially for her. He had hated her a lot when she only fan girled him, but now, she had kissed him.

"I'm crazy…" She mumbled to herself.

-

-

-

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Hinata had arrived behind Kakashi. Sasuke was still standing there, dazed. His eyes looked distant, like he was dreaming; sleeping with his eyes open. Sai was surprised, no, beyond that. How could someone stay dazed for so long?

"Let's go." Naruto grinned.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Naruto jumped out and tackled Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME! Where the FUCK did you hide Sakura-chan?" Naruto screamed, his legs straddling Sasuke's waist.

Too caught up in his anger, Naruto didn't even notice the puff under him. The Sasuke there had disappeared.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.

"NARUTO!! Behind you!" A shout came from Sai as Naruto whirled around.

Sasuke was coming at him his Kusanagi in hand, ready to stab him through his face. Naruto ducked, making Sasuke cut through the air and trip over Naruto. Sasuke stumbled, standing up quickly afterwards.

Kakashi, Sai and Hinata were watching from the sidelines, knowing his was strictly Naruto's fight.

Naruto ran fast, very fast; catching up to Sasuke's extreme speed. Sasuke—not seeing Naruto and hadn't activated Sharingan—stood there motionless while a sickening crack indicated the breaking of his ribs.

He coughed, the air sucked out of his lungs momentarily. He also flew back several meters, the force of Naruto's punch overwhelming. Naruto stood in front of where Sasuke used to be, grinning like the idiot he was.

Naruto quickly sprinted to Sasuke, holding him up by his shirt collar. Sasuke kinda struggled to breath, but survived, trying to wriggle out of Naruto's grip. (Try to find a word more manly than wriggle, cause Uchiha's don't wriggle.)

"Where is Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sky blue eyes hard.

"Why should I tell you, _dobe?_" Sasuke retorted.

The nickname brought back so many memories. Naruto froze, an emotional wave washing over him severely. Sasuke knew that was his weakness; Naruto was someone with emotions, unlike him.

"Because we have to bring Sakura-chan back to Konoha!" Naruto snapped back angrily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar. Sasuke gritted his teeth furiously. Sasuke finally got enough and kicked Naruto in the stomach, making him release his grip and sending him flying, too.

Both males had drops of blood come out from the corner of their mouth, only to be wiped off with the back of their hand seconds later. Naruto quickly stood back up again, his eyes hard with determination. Sasuke stared back, his eyes unable to be read.

Desperate to gain Sakura back, he charged at Sasuke with full force. Sasuke, however, just stared at him. Naruto punched, thinking it was Sasuke, but then Sasuke quickly disappeared, going behind him immediately. Naruto wasn't surprised at his speed, so he turned around almost as quickly as him.

Lucky for him, he caught the punch that was sent directed to him as soon as it was thrown. A kick was sent towards his groin, but that was caught in his other hand. Naruto pushed as hard as he could, making Sasuke stumble back.

Naruto really wanted to get Sakura back, and if he wanted that he'd need help; he knew he couldn't beat Sasuke alone. Sasuke had become drastically strong over the years—as hard as it is to admit—maybe even stronger than Naruto. He turned to look at Kakashi and Sai, and then nodded. Sai and Kakashi immediately knew what it meant: he needed help.

Sasuke's back was facing Sai and Kakashi, but hearing the sudden tack of their footsteps made him turn around quickly. Naruto took this as an opening and took out a kunai, stabbing it in Sasuke's arm. Blood poured out violently, the wound extremely big. Sasuke screamed out a bit, clutching his arm tightly.

Naruto tackled him, making both of them fall to the ground with a very big thump.

"Sasuke-teme! Tell us where you hid Sakura-chan, fuck!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's face, while his legs straddle his waist again.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Naruto began to turn into the fox slightly due to the immense anger he was feeling. The cloak did not appear; only his eyes turning red and his nails becoming claws.

Naruto, with those characteristics, grasped Sasuke's neck tightly, his claws digging into Sasuke's skin. Sasuke winced, blood surfacing on his skin and rolling downwards. Naruto, seeing Sasuke wincing, released his tight, tight grip on his neck, replacing it with a lighter one but still keeping him in place.

Realizing his hands weren't pinned down, only his body along with his head, he took Naruto's neck like Naruto did to him, and threw his backwards. Naruto hit Kakashi and Sai, making all three of them fall.

Naruto quickly stood back up again, rushing towards Sasuke, wanting to continue with the fight. Naruto didn't have any place really where he was bleeding, only feeling the pain of bruises forming on his skin. Sasuke, however, was bleeding a bit from his neck and horribly from his arm.

Naruto let his guard down, letting his thoughts take over. Sasuke landed a fierce punch on Naruto's stomach. He coughed, like Sasuke did when Naruto landed a punch in his stomach. Sai and Kakashi had gotten out of the way so they didn't get hit when Naruto soared through the air.

Both males were panting, loosing their energy very quickly.

-

-

-

Sakura was now on the floor once more, her head lying against the stone floor. Her jade orbs wandered the black space, nothing particular to be seen. Actually, she couldn't see anything. She never saw anything in this dark, empty space. Sometimes she thought that the least Sasuke could do is give her a damn room with a bed in it.

She rolled to her side, her jade orbs adverting themselves to the wall that was now right in front of her. Her fingers traced random designs on the wall absentmindedly, feeling the touch of cold linger on her skin. Her "abnormally sized" forehead lay on the wall, letting the cold seep through her skin there, too.

Sakura thought it was her imagination, but she was pretty sure that she heard faint banging sounds somewhere in this sanctuary. Like a punch being thrown, and the body that received that punch flying elsewhere. She shook her head lightly, getting the thoughts of her head.

But if it was true, then she could only hope it was Naruto searching for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Did you enjoy it? I got some troubles with this one, maybe it's the action scene. I didn't like writing that too much. xD But, it did come out… okay, right? It was at least okay? I think I repeated the actions a lot, but, in other cases, it came out pretty good in my opinion. Oh, and I have the next chapter all pictured in my head; I'm sure it's going to be your favourite chapter. _

_**Coming up next: **__Our favourite couple, SasuSaku, is going to have a heated moment. That's right! Lemon in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Mistake

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_I'm hyperventilating, now. Fourteen reviews for the last chapter! It's the most I've ever gotten for any of my chapters. Thanks, guys. Anyways, I posted the first edited chapter of 'I Was Naïve', if you want to read it. And, uh, because of the giant A/N in the last chapter; this one will be short._

* * *

**A Different Person**

"_Where's my Sasuke-kun?"_

* * *

Sasuke stumbled around, his shoulder whamming against the nearby wall every now and then. His pale hands that had crimson blood seeping through his fingers clutched his arm, where it was still bleeding violently. The kunai Naruto had embedded in his skin had gone pretty deep, surprisingly. Pain shot up and down his arm, making Sasuke groan.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but one thing he knew: he had to get this wound healed and bandaged up or else he'd bleed to his death. Onyx eyes searched for his room, Karin's room (though he preferred not to go there,) or any of the other Team Hawk members.

But there was one room that he had found. And he knew it was her room because of the small humming noise he heard coming from inside. Her soft voice echoed through the door, reaching his ears. Then he remembered she was a medic, but they had taken her chakra, meaning she couldn't heal him. He decided he could at least go in there, the room being the closest place.

His pale hand, even paler than usual due to blood loss, turned the door knob on Sakura's door then shoved the door open. The melodic tune she was humming came to a abrupt stop and then a gasp escaped her lips.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly surprised.

What Sasuke noticed different in Sakura's room was there was a candle. When the hell was there a candle there? Deciding not to get bothered by it, he turned his attention back to Sakura who had her jade eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura…" He breathed out.

Sakura immediately ran over to his side, guiding him towards the back of the room. She lightly pushed him down, making him sit in the corner of the room. His back was against the stone wall, and pain still engulfed his mind.

"Wha-What happened, Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked, worried.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Sakura decided to take action. She ripped a strip of his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound on his arm. She applied pressure, to stop the bleeding. His white shirt rapidly turned crimson with his blood.

"Can you walk back to your room? Or… I should walk you there, right?" Sakura asked frantically.

Sakura made Sasuke get up, her arm around his waist to hold him up. She put his arm loosely around her shoulders as she walked towards the door.

"No… Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

She froze. At that moment, Sasuke took her forearms and pinned them to the wall he was once on. The place where his arm had been was painted with blood, the crimson liquid slowly rolling down towards the ground. Sakura gasped at the sudden movement, but she didn't make any move to get away from his grip.

Sasuke's head buried into the hollow of her shoulder, his tongue licking on the sensitive flesh. Sakura let out a small whimper as she wriggled now. She didn't question his actions, but found she wanted this. She had loved Sasuke so much, and now that her mind was distracted by his touches.

Sasuke's hands traveled to the front of her shirt, unzipping the zipper with a loud _ziiippp!_ She gasped, knowing exactly where this was going. She gulped, but she didn't make any move to stop him. After all, she did love him. Her two hands placed themselves on his chest as she closed her emerald eyes.

Sasuke let the red shirt fall down to her elbows where they were bent, and then quickly unclasped the bra. The bra fell forward but hung when the straps reached her elbows. Even though they weren't on the ground, as long as they didn't bother him, he was okay with his.

His head trailed down to her now exposed breasts, gnawing at them fiercely. That made her moan loudly. His hand was massaging the other one. She was panting, desperately trying to regain her breath.

"Oh Sasuke… Sasuke…" She breathed out.

His head moved to the other mound as she tugged at his dark hair. He groaned. He bit her nipple, making her shiver with pleasure. Finally deciding he had enough of her chest, he began working his way down.

His thumb slipped into her skirt, her shorts and her panties; all at the same thing, and then pulled them down violently. She moved her hands, letting her bra and shirt fall to the floor carelessly. She stepped out of the pile of clothing beneath her, too.

Sasuke quickly shoved one finger inside of her roughly, making her scream a bit. Her walls tightened around his finger as he pumped into her wildly. She moaned and whimpered his name as he continued. _In, out, in out…_

"Sasuke-kun… Aaahhh, Sasuke!" Sakura whimpered slowly.

Another finger was thrust into her as he fastened his tempo. It was faster, harder and wilder. She screamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. He continued, now shoving another finger into her. Three fingers; it drove her insane with pleasure. His tempo increased even more, and it didn't even take that long for her to come. She screamed loudly, panting on his shoulder after.

He took his fingers out of her and licked them greedily. She played with the hem of Sasuke's shirt and then pulled it over his head, tossing it elsewhere in the room. She couldn't take it any longer; she undid the zipper on his pants and yanked both his boxers and pants down. Sasuke kicked off the clothing beneath him and then went back to their activities.

Sakura took his member in both of her hands, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Sasuke, in the meanwhile, shoved two fingers in her. _I can't get enough, _he thought as he pumped into her quickly. He was very, very quick and hard this time, going deeper than usual. She gripped his cock tightly as she felt herself coming. She screamed again, then her arms fell limply to her sides.

"Sit down." Sasuke ordered. Sakura obeyed. "Open your legs."

Sakura did as told, opening her legs. "Wider." Sasuke ordered again. Her legs were parted even more, Sasuke's eyes staring at her core intensely. She blushed and looked away.

He laid himself in front of her, his head inching closer. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to see it for it she knew it would drive her even more insane than she already was. Sasuke's head was at her entrance, his mouth a few millimeters away. _One, two, three… _Sakura counted in her head.

On three, Sasuke thrust his tongue inside of her, making her moan loudly. He licked and sucked at her entrance, her juices leaking into his mouth. He lapped them up greedily, wanting more. He kept thrusting his tongue inside of her, and she kept moaning loudly.

He finished his actions there, and then he pulled Sakura up along with himself. She grinded her hips against his, his erection touching her entrance everytime their hips met. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he gripped Sakura's hips tightly and then thrust into her harshly.

She was tight. Her walls clenched around his member and made him groan. He rammed into her, his cock digging deep within her. She moaned and clawed at his back, wrapping her lean legs around his waist. He continued thrusting himself into her, feeling him inside her. His pace increased.

"Sasukeeeeeee! Aaaaahhhhh…. Mmmmhmmm…." Sakura moaned.

"Faster, Sasukee!" Sakura exclaimed. "Harder!"

Sasuke increased his pace again. She screamed as she came, but Sasuke wasn't quite done with her yet. His hands groped her ass, now, him still thrusting her. She whimpered, her face flustered and her forehead littered with beads of sweat.

Sasuke set her down on the cold stone floor, making her flinch at the sudden coldness that came in contact with her warm skin. Sasuke sat next to her, his arm around her waist.

"Ride me, Sakura." He ordered, panting.

Sakura, who didn't know how to say no, climbed on top of him. She spread her legs wide before him and felt him stare at her entrance again. The tip of his erection was once again at her entrance. This time, she didn't wait until the three. She pushed his cock into her and she moaned, throwing her head back.

Sakura kept repeating her movements, his member filling her everytime she thrust her hips towards him. Her nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders as she fastened her pace. She wanted more, and she wanted it to be harder, deeper. She thrust her hip roughly, wanting him to go deeper.

"Sakura… Ah…" Sasuke groaned.

_Deeper… Deeper… _After a few more minutes of slamming into him forcefully, she came. She screamed for the third time and then stopped, resting on top of him.

Sasuke wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and with that movement, Sakura knew that they were going for another round. Sasuke hoisted her up and stood up himself before setting her down again. Her head lay on the floor along with her whole body. Sasuke, with both of his hands, pushed her knees apart, spreading her legs.

He kneed in the middle of her legs and then thrust into her again. She moaned loudly like she did a few minutes ago. He kept thrusting into her rapidly. This time, he had gone straight to a quick tempo. He knew Sakura didn't enjoy a slow tempo, and neither did he. Fast and wild was their style, and he loved it.

He kept thrusting, as he watched her. Her hair was sprawled all beside her, her jade orbs were closed and her lips opened to breath harshly. She came again, and screamed, sitting up immediately.

Sakura pushed Sasuke lightly down, climbing on top of him again. Her head buried itself in the hollow of his neck, where Naruto's claw marks were. Blood had dried there because Sasuke hadn't bothered to clean it. She noticed it and couldn't help but travel her tongue over it. The wound stung, and Sasuke winced.

"Sorry," She whispered, barely audible before continuing.

The crimson liquid had a metallic taste. Her kisses traveled down, and down until it reached his member. She took it in her mouth, her fingers massaging the parts that weren't in her mouth. She bit, sucked and licked with her mouth, making Sasuke groan loudly.

After a few more moments, they had enough. They both lay naked beside each other, panting. Sakura's hand traveled to Sasuke's, and when she looked at him, he was already asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes, too.

-

-

-

Naruto clutched his stomach as he held on to Hinata, who had one arm around his waist tightly. Sai and Kakashi followed them out the sanctuary quietly, making sure not to stir up any more trouble. The fight with Sasuke had gotten Naruto injured, and they couldn't continue the search any longer.

But, they didn't get exactly what they wanted… but they got what they needed.

"_You want Sakura back?" Sasuke snarled. "Then give me those scrolls."_

Naruto grounded his teeth together, making Hinata shoot a worried look his way. His choice was either to give up his mission or give Sakura to Sasuke. He didn't know what Sasuke was going to do to Sakura, but, he was sure that if he didn't give him the scroll, Sakura was going to be useless to him.

But, Naruto wasn't that kind of guy. He would never leave his best friend because he didn't want to fail a mission, plus, even if he did fail this mission, he could always work extra hard to regain the credits. Plus, it's just one mission. One. It wouldn't hurt his reputation, or his chances of being Hokage.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He knew they couldn't walk and relax anymore; Naruto was loosing too much blood. He had the possibility of dying because of the loss of blood.

"Okay, guys. No more walking. Come here, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped, as did Hinata. They both turned their heads towards the silver-haired man, taking in what he had just said. Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Sharingan-user, and they stopped in front of them. Kakashi took Naruto, and threw him over his shoulder; making Naruto scream in pain and shock.

"Sorry, Naruto." Kakashi apologized, smiling under his mask.

With Naruto over Kakashi's shoulder, they ran towards the exit and towards Konoha to report the bad news to Tsunade.

-

-

-

When Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the first thing she noticed was that the warmth that was _supposed _to be there was gone. She knew exactly what it meant: Sasuke had left. He stumbled back towards his room. After he slept with her, and she devoted herself to him like that, he left her.

But Sakura was kind of expecting it. While they were having their intercourse earlier, Sakura didn't think much due to her mind clouded with ecstasy. She didn't expect anything much; hell, she didn't expect anything from the man. He was someone she had considered cold and closed all her life; why would he change now?

It brought her mind back to their intercourse. As her mind dipped deeper in interrogation, she realized that the only thing she really wanted to know was what had motivated him to fuck her. Was it raw? Or was it filled with emotion? She knew it had filled her with emotions; elation, pleasure… all the positive ones.

So, what had motivated him?

-

-

-

Sasuke had limped all his way to his room. The blood from his wound on his arm had dried, leaving a darker crimson colour on his skin. He had no idea how his neck looked, but he had winced when Sakura licked the wound clean. He knew it was probably clean, a result from Sakura's actions.

He didn't shudder at the memory of his previous intercourse with Sakura. What had driven him to do it, he didn't know. But one thing he knew for sure was that he had done it, and he couldn't go back now. He had done it, and if it was a mistake… well, then, that would be his own problem.

He also knew that this _would _become a problem since Sakura had been emotional since the day he met her. She was someone who was **very **emotional, unlike him. So, sleeping with her and then leaving was a bad choice for him.

The next time he would visit her—which most likely would _not _be in the near future, but more distant future, or if possible, NEVER—there was a probable chance that he would be greeted by the pink-haired female's tears. He did not want to face that yet; especially not with the wounds he had from fighting Sakura.

Plus, he knew Sakura would ask how he got those wounds; and he would never tell her that Naruto had come looking for her, even though it could not be avoided anyways since he knew that Naruto would come back. For sure.

When he kidnapped Sakura, he didn't expect so many problems. He expected Naruto, but he did not expect the emotions he felt right now. He didn't feel a lot of emotions, but he felt way more than usual. He usually thought everything was boring and nothing worth to him; but now, he couldn't register the name of the foreign feeling.

He knew one thing: he didn't like where this would be heading.

-

-

-

_Two days later._

-

With Naruto still slung over Kakashi's shoulder, they burst into the hospital. Several gasps were heard, the one closest to them was the one working at the desk; Yuki.

"What happened to Naruto-san?" Yuki asked, concerned.

"He engaged into a vicious battle while we were looking for Sakura." Yuki nodded, running back behind her desk and dialing numbers on the phone.

"Hey! Where's Ino-chan? Naruto-san has come back with a large gash on his stomach and he's loosing blood quickly." She shot a glance at Naruto who was turning paler by the second. "She's coming? Tell her to hurry, please! Naruto's really loosing blood fast!"

After a few more words, she put the phone down and walked quickly back to Naruto's group. She gave them a smile and then spoke, "Ino-chan is rushing here, so, just leave him here. We'll take care of him."

Kakashi nodded and then left him with Yuki. Sai and Kakashi exited the room. They headed for the Hokage tower, heading to report the news the mission brought for them. They both knew very well that Tsunade would not take it well.

-

-

_Knock, Knock—_

"Come in." A lazy voice said behind the door.

The door creaked open, revealing Tsunade with the side of her face propped on her palm, her other hand scribbling idly on her piece of paper. Her hazel eyes looked up at the two men, her lips which were before a slight frown now turned into a firm line.

"Where's Sakura?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"…" No one said a word.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, clearly very pissed.

"…Sasuke had one condition for giving us back Sakura." Kakashi informed. Tsunade's eyebrow rose up.

"What is it?" She hissed angrily.

"He wants the twins' scrolls." Sai replied before Kakashi could.

_BAM!—_ "WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'll probably be updating every Thursday from now on. Maybe slightly earlier or slightly later, but it will be around the same time; Thursday. This chapter I finished yesterday, but I decided to post it today. I hope you enjoyed. :D_


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with Sasuke, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for all the reviews! Even though I wanted a bit more, around ten to twelve. Anyways, I'll probably have higher expectations for the reviews now, but I still love you guys to no end when you have nine reviews. After all, before, the most I had for one chapter would probably be like six. But now, it's nineee Yay, thanks, guys.  
_

**A Different Person**

"_I won't let you hurt my friends."_

How could she be so stupid? She had let Sasuke use her for his horny needs! Did she look like a whore to him? Apparently so! Ugh! It was so insulting to her. She wasn't that kind of person! If he did want horny girls to fuck, then he should've gone somewhere else! He took advantage of her! She was so frustrated.

She hated how he had control over her like that. But how he had fingers tracing her skin like that—his touch was burning fire. And maybe that's what altered her train of thought and clouded logic.

She hated the effect he had on her. She was confused before, and even though she still didn't really figure out her questions, she was now angry, furious, even. She just wished she could get the fuck out of here and get Uchiha Sasuke OUT OF HER HEAD!

-

-

-

"Uchiha wants the _scrolls_?" Tsunade hissed.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table again. Sai and Naruto jumped a bit at the loud noise. (Tsunade had ALWAYS been the one to loose her temper so quickly.)

"WHAT THE HELL! Who does he thin he is?" Tsunade screamed furiously.

"He thinks he's an Uchiha?" Sai replied calmly.

"Shut up, Sai!" Tsunade snapped angrily.

"Stop fighting. We all want Sakura back, so, what're going to do about Sasuke's demand?" Kakashi asked.

"I have to think, Kakashi. Get out of my office. I'll discuss this matter with the elders." Tsunade groaned, then dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

-

-

-

Sakura buried her head between her knees. She was shivering due to the lack of clothing. That's right; she was still naked from her last activity. Her clothes her scattered across the floor, and she didn't dare touch them. She was scared if she did touch them, memories of Sasuke would come flooding her mind; and she'd be miserable.

Those memories haunted her; how his hands were everywhere, his tongue ravishing her core, her hands knotted in his dark hair—she knew she was going crazy. It was scary; the picture of him between her legs, and then feeling of her walls tightening around his member.

The door creaked open, revealing Suigetsu. Sakura didn't make a move to cover herself. Her naked body was seen clearly in the flickering candlelight.

"Here's your f—Wow… What're doing with no clothes on? Damn… Hot body you got there!" Suigetsu exclaimed, setting her food on the floor.

Upon hearing such, she looked up at him with hard eyes. "Get out."

"Wha—Did someone ra—" Suigetsu got cut off.

"GET OUT!" Sakura snapped.

"Okay. Okay!" Suigetsu left her alone.

Deciding she needed some sleep, she closed her eyes. Her body relaxed, as she fell into a deep slumber.

"_Oh… Ahhh…" She whimpered._

_He kept flicking his tongue on her entrance, lapping up the juices that were shooting out of her body. Sakura closed her eyes, threw her head back and moaned loudly._

"_Sasuke…! Ahh… Ohh…" She moaned hotly. _

"_Watch me ravish you, my love." He commanded arrogantly._

_His head was buried between her thighs. His hands were massaging her inner thighs while her hands knotted themselves in his dark hair. She watched as she bucked her hips a bit, making him groan._

_Then, he sat up, facing her. Both of his large hands settled on her shoulders. Then in one swift move, he was inside of her. She cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and gripped his back tightly._

_A few thrusts, and then he stopped. She looked at him worriedly. Why did he stop? They panted heavily in silence; and once his breathing had slowed, he stuck a finger inside of her. She moaned, then smiled at him sexily._

_He stuck another finger into her, two fingers pumping her wildly. His other hand kneaded her breast and fingered her hardened peak. She moaned; pleasure engulfing her whole body and clouded her mind. He was _so _good with his hands. _

_When he added another finger, she moaned very loudly. His hand moved to the other breast, giving it just as much love as it did to the previous one. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch, or she'd go truly insane. He smirked devilishly as he kept pleasuring her._

_As he kept fingering her breast, and pumping her core, he smashed his lips onto hers with a harsh force. She gasped in surprise, opening her mouth. He took it the other way and thrust his tongue into her mouth; exploring her hot caverns. His teeth nibble on her bottom lip, making her moan again. _

_Then, he changed again. He quickly replaced his thrusting fingers with his hardened member. He went deeper this time, roughly thrusting into her as she rolled her hips against his thrusting ones. _

_Now that both of his hands were free, they both kneaded and fingered her breasts. He pinched, fingered and massaged them with the fingers that were coated with her juices. It was so hot. She came to her release, as her juices shot out of her violently. His climax came shortly afterwards as he filled her._

Sakura jolted up, panting. Why did she have to dream of that? Was one night with him enough to make her dream about this for the rest of her life? Had she become addicted to him so much… already? God… She needed help.

Her forehead was sticky with sweat, her hair sticking to her skin. It would stick anyways; she hadn't had a shower in a long time and her hair was so greasy. She sigh and leaned back onto the wall.

When she opened her eyes again, she realized one thing that Sasuke hadn't done when they fucked. And with that thought, tears started to form in her eyes. (GUESS WHAT HE DIDN'T DO! xD)

-

-

-

Sasuke had his hand on his forehead as he lay on his back on his bed. Of course, he had a bed, and the prisoners didn't. He didn't get anything; the feelings stirring inside of him, the feeling his heart pounding every time he thought of his and Sakura's night together… He wasn't familiar with these feelings.

His eyes shot open as an image flashed in front of his eyes.

"_Sakura…" He whispered slowly, his fingers tracing her inner thighs._

_The said girl shivered, partly from the coldness and his fingers. They were nearing her entrance, and her stomach swirled with anticipation. He couldn't wait to feel her walls clenched around his member as he thrust into her wildly. _

_His fingers were wet, and half of his body was in the water. They were in the bath that she had never been to ever since she got here. He had decided she needed a bath, and he couldn't help it, he couldn't hold himself back; he needed her. He needed to be inside of her — and that's how he lost control and whammed her into one of the trees that surrounded the bath._

_She complied with him happily. He continued to trace random patterns in her inner thighs, leaving wet trails of water behind everywhere he went. Her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back._

_What the fuck…? _Sasuke thought, shaking his head. Why was that image in his head? His head had been buried between her thighs the next image that flashed.

He could feel his erection throbbing. And it was insane; just thinking about it made him so horny. It was crazy. He shook his head, leaning his head back after a while.

-

-

-

"That's right. Uchiha Sasuke wants the scrolls." Tsunade replied calmly, her legs crossed in front of her.

"You mean the Tenshi and Shinigami scrolls?" The female elder spoke, looking at Tsunade.

"Exactly." Tsunade replied bluntly.

"Absolutely not! Those scrolls are powerful. If fallen into the wrong hands, it will cause disaster!" The male elder exclaimed.

"Now, listen, you! This is Haruno Sakura we're talking about! We cannot just leave her; she is one of our most prized kunoichis!" Tsunade screamed furiously, quickly loosing her cool.

"We cannot give the Tenshi and Shinigami scrolls to Uchiha Sasuke and his team. We understand Haruno Sakura is a prized shinobi, but we have lots of other great shinobi here in Konoha." The female reasoned.

"She is my pupil! And I have reason to believe she has a bit more potential than even me!" Tsunade yelled.

"Enough, Tsunade-hime! We cannot give him those scrolls!" The male screamed.

"No, it is NOT enough! Fuck, Haruno Sakura is my pupil and I cannot leave her in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke—who knows what he'll do to her if we don't give the scrolls! He can kill her, torture her, or even _rape _her!" Tsunade stood up, her eyes sparkling with fury.

-

-

-

"Mmmm…" Naruto turned to his other side. "OW—Oh, hi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned at her, pain swirling in his stomach.

"N-Naruto-kun! You woke up!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling.

"How long was I out?" Naruto sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"A-A few hours…" Hinata replied.

"Did Tsunade-baachan figure out what to do?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata with concerned eyes.

"Uh… N-No…" Hinata looked down.

"That's too bad…" Naruto laid back down.

-

-

-

Sakura breathed slowly. She had been afraid to close her eyes again. She was afraid that a inappropriate, heartbreaking image would flash in front of her eyes, or that she would fall asleep and dream about her and Sasuke.

_You're being silly, Sakura._

She laughed out loud. She _was _being silly. If she didn't face those 'nightmares' soon, she'd never get any sleep. So, with the decision of facing her fears, she closed her emerald eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a curious tone. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Come here, Sakura. You enjoy our nights together, don't you?" She could hear soft footsteps approaching her._

"_I-I do…" She blushed prettily._

"_Then let me fuck you, Sakura." He said in a low, velvety voice._

_She couldn't resist such an invitation. Her hands placed themselves on the stone floor. Her knees started taking steps towards Sasuke—she had started to crawl towards Sasuke—and Sasuke was finding it incredibly sexy, seeing as he had taken off all his clothes and his cock was standing straight up._

_She lay on her back, legs spread wide in front of him. He smirked sexily and kneed in front of her. He threw both her legs over his shoulder. He didn't bother pleasuring her with his amazingly skilled hands before thrusting into her—yeah, in one rough buck of his hips, he was inside of her._

_She immediately moaned loudly. Her pleasure voice echoed through the room, not going behind the closed door; Sasuke had made sure of that. He didn't want other people—especially Karin—to find out about him and Sakura's nightly reunions. It would be hectic if she did._

_He was thrusting into her wildly. Every thrust was just as hard as the last one, hence, it didn't take long for Sakura to cum._

_However, it didn't take that short of a while for Sasuke. He kept ramming into her as she dug her nails in his back. She let out a small cry every time he thrust into her and Sasuke was delighted._

_In fact, it took Sasuke more than a bit longer. Sakura had rested her head on his shoulder, nibbling and sucking on the Curse Mark—the most sensitive spot on his body. With another thrust, Sasuke reached his long-awaited climax._

_He collapsed beside her. They were both panting heavily; so hard that Sakura didn't notice Sasuke reaching for his Kusanagi on the other side of him._

"_Did you enjoy that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, breathing deeply._

"_Yes… I did, Sasuke-kun." She replied, panting._

"_Glad. It'll be your last time with me." Sasuke replied, unsheathing his sword._

"_What?" Sakura asked, suddenly frightened._

"_Konoha won't give me the scrolls in exchange for their prized medic." He informed. And suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. "So, I won't need you anymore."_

_He raised his sword, which was glinting menacingly in the candlelight. She could feel tears frming in her eyes; but even so, she didn't make one move. And when he stabbed her in the stomach—making blood paint the floor and splattering on the walls—that's when the tears fell._

_Then, he took his sword out of her stomach roughly. He raised his sword, this time embedding it into her neck deeply, just a smidge away from cutting her head off. _BAM! _The door swung open with a loud bang._

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!"_

Sakura woke up with sweat littering her forehead. What if that _did_ happen?

-

-

-

Sasuke sigh. He couldn't get the pink-haired medic out of his head for the whole time he had gotten back from their 'night'. Sleeping with her really was a mistake—one that would wish he never even touched her in the first place.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this one was a bit shorter. But, my mom isn't going to let me on the computer on weekdays now. So, it's going to take me a bit longer to update—and maybe the chapters are going to be even shorter, because you know, paper doesn't have word count so I'll have to do it the old fashion way: COUNTING and…ADDITION! Well, yeah. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY!_


	8. Chapter 8: Bath

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with Sasuke, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_I'm back. Thanks for the twelve of reviews you guys gave me! I'm glad, you know that? It makes me want to write even more and update even sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter — it's going to probably be the last lemon in this story. (Or not!) You guys didn't guess what Sasuke didn't do to Sakura! Well, I'll tell you. Sasuke didn't kiss her. Not once did his lips touch hers._

_-  
_

**A Different Person**

"_What… What did I just do?"_

_-  
_

Sakura hated this place with much passion. First of all, the leader of this 'group' has come and mistook as a whore… and then, second, she didn't get to take a bath… or even wash herself. She was stinky, sticky, greasy and disgusting. Her pink tresses stuck to her forehead because of the grease, she stank horribly and she was sticky because of the humidity in the room. (And maybe something that she didn't want to think about.)

Also, their leader was a fucking horrible bastard. She wanted to strangle him alright. She wanted to do what he did to those poor leaf village ninjas. She wanted to cut his head off and stick his heart through a stick. She wanted to make sure he never forgot to never mess with Haruno Sakura — not that he'd be alive after she was done with him.

They were in such loving actions together; their hands wandering greedily around each others bodies, their mouths going into forbidden places — it was madness. Yet, he could still cut off all contact with her and leave her crying here.

There wasn't one action that indicated he actually had feelings for her; but only thought of her as something to play with while he waited for whatever he wanted her here for. It was sick. She was being held captive for a ransom. He wanted Konoha to give the Tenshi and Shinigami scrolls for Haruno Sakura.

And she knew that Tsunade might even do it. Tsunade loved Sakura like her own child, and Tsunade was like a mother to Sakura — always there for her. So, right then, she might even think that Tsunade would give the scrolls. But, she knew they'd come up with a terrific plan to destroy these retarded bastards. The Tenshi and Shinigami scrolls were dangerous things; holding jutsu powerful enough to kill a whole village in a blink of an eye.

She was sure Sasuke knew that. That's probably why he's going after it.

-

-

-

_Knock Knock. Knock Knock. Knock Knock. Knock Knock. Knock—_

"Stop knocking." A hard voice came from the bed.

The door creaked open, revealing a man with silver hair and shark-like teeth. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, raising a brow at his teammate. What the hell would he want?

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed.

Sasuke had much to think about. He didn't have time to take care of Suigetsu's demands and shit like that. He had _troublesome _problems on his mind — the most troublesome one he's had since the Eight-Tailed Host.

"Sasuke-sama, can I know why our prisoner is sitting in her room, naked and pissed?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

Sauske instantly froze. Sakura is _still_ naked and she's _pissed_?

"Tch. How should I know?" He said, regaining his relaxed composure.

"Her temper really scares me… Can Karin carry her food to her for the rest of the week? I don't want to get my eyes ripped out." Suigetsu asked calmly — like he wasn't scared of Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke replied simply.

"Fine…" Suigetsu stalked out of the room, mad.

Sasuke began to panic. If Suigetsu wondered why the lady was naked, but wasn't too enthusiastic about it and didn't bother nagging Sasuke any further; how will Karin take it? She'll probably think someone raped her. He didn't want Karin to annoy him. End of discussion.

Sighing, he got up. If he didn't want Karin annoyance, then he'd have to face Sakura annoyance. It was time that Sasuke had a talk with Sakura — to get this shit all over with, he decided.

In the corner of his room was a backpack filled with clothes. He strolled over to it casually and picked out a random white t-shirt with a big Uchiha fan in the back and shorts. He knew that his clothes were bigger, his size doubling hers, but she could use them while she washed her clothes.

-

-

-

"Hmm… I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now…" Naruto mumbled to himself unconsciously.

He'd usually spend most of his time with Sakura, Hinata or training. Sasuke was still apart of his goal — but right now, Sasuke was the person he hated the most. If Konoha didn't give the scrolls, everyone knows what Sasuke will do. He'll _kill_ her. Naruto flinched at the thought.

He didn't want his Sakura-chan to be murdered by his former best friend. His first friend. He didn't want that to happen. It would crush him — and he was sure even Hinata couldn't fix it.

"I-I'm sure she's fine, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied softly.

"Yeah, me too. Sakura-chan's a strong girl." He grinned, knowing that she was strong. In fact, her skills probably rivaled the Godaime's.

"S-She is." Hinata agreed, smiling at him.

-

-

-

Sakura was laying her head in between her knees again. She was still naked, not bothering to put the clothes on — practically everyone had seen her; except for the red-haired bitch that came here sometimes to bring her food. Her eyes were red from the crying she had done earlier. She was frustrated and heartbroken. She didn't even know how she could love such a bastard.

It was practically impossible. And Sakura was hopeless; she had come to that conclusion and no one could deny it.

Sakura's head lifted themselves from her knees as she heard footsteps coming towards her room. That was weird. Suigetsu had just dropped off her food—it was sitting right in front of her; untouched. She didn't feel like eating right now.

The door eventually opened. Jade eyes widened in horror. It was the man she didn't want to see for the rest of her life, yet he was standing right in front of her; his eyes glued to her exposed flesh.

"Sakura." He greeted.

She scowled. He was greeting her like he greeted her always. Like nothing had happened between the two, when the most heartbreaking moment of her life hadn't taken place a few days ago. (She didn't even know when,)

"What?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

His eyes scanned her. She was really _was _naked. Her clothes were lying in a pile beside her, just as he had left them. Sakura noticed his eyes were staring at her body. She couldn't help it — she blushed. Sasuke saw faint pink appear on her cheeks as he smirked.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

Obviously, Sakura took it the wrong way and got mad.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, UCHIHA!" She stood up, her naked body in full exposition to Sasuke's onyx orbs. "Do I look like a fucking _whore _to you? I will not fulfill your perverted fantasies, Sasuke! You think you can just wa—"

"I meant to wash yourself off." _Geez… women… _

"Oh… Are you sure you're not coming, too?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He shook his head. As inviting as it looked, if he wanted to fuck her senseless again, he would've done it right now. Actually, he did want to do it. He wanted to fuck her right now. She was naked, for god's sake. And he had hormones. He could feel his erection throbbing.

"No."

"Then… okay." Sakura replied.

"Put on your clothes first."

…

…

…

They walked silently towards some place. Sakura knew this place couldn't be too fancy; after all, her room didn't even have a bed in it. Not even a freaking pillow, no sheets — NOTHING. She sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

Sasuke reached the end of the hallway, where a curtain was hiding something. She assumed that was where the baths were taken. He pushed the curtain aside and walked inside, not holding the curtain for Sakura. Sakura scowled. _How rude. _

She went in as well, following Sasuke's footsteps. The first thing she thought was that this room was beyond weird. The side she had come in by was made out of stone, all the way past the big hole in the middle—and then, it turned into grass. There was a big opening there, the moonlight shining onto them and the stars twinkling beautifully. What the hell.

The hole in the middle was filled with black water — a totally uninviting colour. But, sure, if she was going to stay here for a while and stay clean… well, then she'd have to get off all the dirt.

She didn't move. And Sasuke raised a brow.

"You know, I brought you here to wash yourself off. If you're not going to use it, I'm bringing you back to your room." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, get out first. I'm not going to take off my clothes in front of you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied stubbornly.

"Tch. It's not like I've never seen it before. Plus, I have to watch over you." Sasuke replied casually.

_Geez. This guy has nerve; bringing that subject up again. _"Get out." Sakura ordered harshly. "I'm not going to escape."

Sasuke mentally smirked. He loved that he had an actual excuse to see her—the real her—again.

"How could I trust you? You are the prisoner, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"…Fine." She finally answered.

Sakura started taking off her clothes very slowly, and Sasuke had kept his eyes glued to her form. _What _a pervert. She buried all of her body into the water, covering every part from neck to toe. She didn't want Sasuke to see her again. Never.

But she couldn't prevent it, you know. When she stepped out of the pool-like thing, she could feel Sasuke's intense onyx orbs boring into her skin. She was about to put her Konoha headband on, when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Here." She turned around to see something cover her face.

Her hand reached to take the clothing, but when she touched it, she was suddenly slammed up against a tree; two hands groping her ass. She gasped, and then felt lips smash into hers.

Tears began to form in her eyes. This was what Sasuke hadn't done the last time they made love; he hadn't once touched her lips. Sasuke was one mysterious guy; first he doesn't want to kiss her and now he does. What was his problem, really?

Sasuke's clothes were quickly discarded, thrown somewhere else in this room. Before Sakura could regain conscious of what was happening, he had already pushed two fingers inside of her. His tongue was nibbling on her lower lip, and she couldn't help but open her mouth wide — letting the boy tangle his tongue with hers.

Sakura moaned into their kiss as she fisted Sasuke's hair, tugging at the same time. He groaned as his hands wandered upwards. She gasped again as he took hold of her mounds. He pulled back from their kiss and started biting her neck. And seriously, it was _biting _not nibbling. 

His teeth had dug into her skin, blood coming out of the wound as he lapped up the metallic-tasting liquid up. It was intoxicating to him—the taste of blood. He was just so addicted; especially to hers. Whenever he killed, there would be blood on his Kusanagi. And he'd just have to lick that up. But he had to admit, Sakura's blood was most addicting.

She was shivering and moaning; wriggling under his grip like a fish out of its water. It turned him on even more. He smirked, beginning to move his head downwards. His hands massaged her flat stomach. Her hand cupped the back of his head, holding his face close to her body at all times.

Her head was now thrown back, eyes closed while Sasuke moved his mouth. He reached _there _and she had bucked her hips in anticipation. Both hand parted her legs as he plunged his tongue into her core.

A loud moan escaped her lips as he lapped up the juices that shot out of her. He wanted to taste her—just like he had before. Just like in his dreams. He suddenly realized that she was an addiction. He was addicted to her; and she was the most exciting thing that ever happened since he killed Itachi and joined Akatsuki.

Sure, he enjoyed his kills, but it gets boring—repeating everything over and over again. He had to find some creative way to kill his victims. He wanted to hear them scream, but not as much as he wanted to hear Sakura scream his name in pure pleasure. They didn't scream like Sakura did; no one did.

She grinded her hips against his mouth, but Sasuke got annoyed. Both of his hands grips her hips hard, as he reached eye-level with her again. Though her eyes were closed, he could just imagine those lust-filled emerald eyes. They haunted him endlessly.

His hands now rested on her wrist, pinning them on top of her head. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lush lips were parted; revealing some of her wet tongue. It reached out and licked her plump, red lips. That added to his hard-on.

Not being able to contain himself any longer, he kept a firm hold on her wrists and then thrust into her violently. She cried out, surprised at his sudden action. His member stretched her walls painfully — sure, it hurt, but she could stand it. He seemed bigger than the last time they did it.

He slid in and out of her slowly at first, but then his pace had begun to quicken. And she anticipated when he was at full-speed. She had grinded her hips to meet his every thrust, and it made her feel so hot — seeing him a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

They both reached their climax at the same time, and collapsed atop of each other in seconds. Sakura was on the bottom, with Sasuke on the top and his arms around her tightly. She smiled at him, hoping to get a response. But he just rolled over, bringing her with him as they splashed into the water.

He pushed her against the stone wall of the pool as he pressed his body tightly against hers. He smirked, his hands once again groping her breasts.

While his hands were there, he had smashed his lips against hers as they engaged in a heated kiss.

A gasp sounded from behind them. They both turned their heads to see an enraged red-haired kunoichi — her emphasizing the flare in her red eyes.

Sakura's expression turned terrified and Sasuke's cursed under his breath—his expression turning into an annoyed one.

-

**Author's Note: **_I was lazy. I didn't feel like writing the lemon, so, I took my time to describe the feelings they felt instead of describing everything they did while they "made love." That's how I am. ;D Anyways, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! _

_**I am looking for a Beta-Reader:**_

_-- Someone who can read, spell and use grammar correctly. _

_-- You must be on the site for more than 6 months and have written at least __**two **__stories. (They don't have to be completed.) _

_-- For further information, please e-mail me at ri(dot)ane(at)live(dot)com._

_-_

_Once I have a Beta-Reader, I will write a chapter and then send that chapter to the person via e-mail. So, the update time will be lengthened to one chapter per two weeks. _

_**-**_

_**CLICK, CLICK, CLICK THAT DAMN REVIEW BUTTON.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Double Trouble

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with Sasuke, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for being so late. I got like a writer's block, and I had a typing problem. Like it'd be so hard for me to type, somehow. But I wrote some stuff on paper, so, yeah; that went smoother because of that. Karin finally came. In this story, I wanna make Karin likeable. So, bear with me and like her in this story. **Edit: **I re-added this chapter because I wrote that Sakura had her eyes closed in one paragraph in Sasuke's dream, and opened in the other paragraph. Thanks to **Vampyre Heartbreak **for pointing it out!  
_

**Beta Reading Announcements**

Thank you **Gin-okami123, Tiger Priestess **and **Vampyre Heartbreak **for proposing to be my beta reader. Now, I have chosen one of them! Congratulations, **Vampyre Heartbreak**! You're my new Beta-Reader!

-

**A Different Person**

"_Oh. Shit."_

-

Karin's red eyes flared with rage and envy as she stood in front of the bath. Sakura's terrified expression lingered, as well as Sasuke's annoyed expression. Sakura quickly put both of her hands, covering her chest as she sank into the water to hide her exposed body. Sasuke, however, let his chest stay for the view of Karin and kept his arm around Sakura's waist; not trying to hide the fact of their love whatsoever.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?!" Karin finally asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"But! You were having sex with that bitch, weren't you?" Karin exclaimed.

Sakura was to shocked, terrified and embarrassed to answer to the red-haired female's insults. Well, who could blame her? She had just been caught having sex with Sasuke by an obvious fan girl of Sasuke's.

And now she was blowing insults at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sasuke-kun! Why would you do this? I thought that… I thought that… That I was the only one!" Her high pitched screams completely blew her eardrums up.

Even so, as soon as she heard the words, her eyes filled with tears as she pulled herself free from Sasuke's grasp, splashing the water onto him. Karin didn't look surprised at Sakura's sudden reaction. Sasuke just stared at Karin—completely annoyed.

"Shut up, Karin." Sasuke ordered.

"No, Sasuke-kun! And now that little whore is acting like she doesn't know what I'm talking about." Karin accused.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice cracking as tears ran down her cheek.

"Stop acting! Sasuke-kun used to only fuck me, but now you have to be apart of his lust! What does she have that I don't, hm, Sasuke-kun?" Karin shouted, shocking Sakrua completely.

She couldn't take the truth. Sakura completely broke down into sobs, her tears running furiously down her cheeks. Sasuke kept being silent, not wanting to stir more trouble. It was dramatic as it was, he didn't need to add to it with his words.

Karin just stared at Sakura. "You mean she doesn't know? Ha! You didn't tell her? Oh Kami, Sasuke-kun!"

Her clothes were all near the bath—except for her shirt. But the oversized shirt was still there, right next to her. She moved away from Sasuke slowly, backing up the opposite way of Karin and Sasuke until she hit the other side of the bath.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"I… I'm leaving…" Sakura whispered before running out of the bath, naked and picking up the pieces of clothing she left.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Her wet feet pounded on the stone floor as she ran as fast as she could out the bath area and into her closed room. She had slammed the wooden door closed on her way back, and after slipping on Sasuke's oversized shirt, her black skin-tight shorts and her knee-high shinobi boots – she buried her face in her knees and started sobbing like the twelve year-old she used to be.

There was only silence now.

Nothing else… Her body was shaking with sorrow. How could Sasuke have lied to her like that? He had stomped on her heart once again—just like when they were younger. She had decided to be the naïve girl again. She had decided to be stupid; and let him take advantage of her body.

She was so blind. Did she actually think that Sasuke fucked her so many times because he loved her? I mean, why else would he do it? She should have known; and she should have resisted.

And she should've stopped the first time he did it. But could you really blame her? She couldn't have known that his cock had been inside somebody—namely Karin—else. Unless she had some super power to read minds, of course. Then she'd know that he had fucked another girl.

Her knees were hugged tightly against her chest as she kept on crying. Her skin-tight short were soaked with her tears. She was heartbroken. She laughed at herself. She really, actually thought that Sasuke loved her. How naïve was she, hm?

But no. He loved her body, and the sound of moans erupting from her mouth… the juices that shot out of her. He didn't love _her._ He loved to fuck her roughly. And he didn't only love her body; he loved Karin's, too.

Maybe she would've felt better if Sasuke only loved her body, though. But she knew she would feel dirty and slutty. There was a better name for this; she was a _whore_. She was _Sasuke's_ whore.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _She was so _fucking_ stupid!

She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but now her head rested against cold stone as she hugged herself. Maybe this was a dream; like before. Like her other nightmare. It would all be erased and done. But this seemed so realistic.

Oh how she desperately hoped she was dreaming.

-

-

-

"You're such a bastard, Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed for the hundredth time.

Sasuke stayed in the bath, the water covering his chest as Karin ranted on about how he was mean. He did this because he knew he wouldn't feel guilty. And he wasn't guilty. Uchiha's didn't have feelings, remember?

"Sasuke-kun! Are you even listening to me?" Karin screeched.

"…" Silence.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Karin announced before stomping out of the room.

Sasuke sigh and ran a hand through his dark, wet hair. This was disastrous. None of them were supposed to know about his affair with the other one. Plus, he hadn't fucked Karin since Sakura came. He should've officially broken that affair…

Sakura had run off crying, like he knew she'd do. Karin stayed back—which was part of what he thought Karin would do. He thought Karin would try to seduce him the second Sakura was out of the room. But she didn't. Instead, she lectured him until she realized he wasn't listening at all.

He stepped out of the bath and started dressing. Soon enough, he was fully dressed and was strolling back to his room like nothing had happened. He passed Sakura's room, but heard no sound. That was odd. He thought Sakura would still be crying.

He couldn't help it. His hand reached for the door knob and opened the door quietly. His eyes locked on Sakura's sleeping form. Tears stained her pale cheeks; trailing from her closed eyelids and going down to her chin.

He wanted to go stroke her silky pink hair, but decided against it. He quickly, but quietly, closed the door and continued walking back to his room. He really wanted to clear his mind of everything that has happened.

He hated the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

-

-

-

Karin was sitting on her bed, playing with a strand of her red hair. Her eyes were closed and she was resting peacefully; her mind drifting into somewhere beautiful and without problems. The total opposite of what she was experiencing with Sakura and Sasuke right now.

Her eyes shot open as she remembered something. It was her turn to bring Sakura her meals now. And she would have to do that for the whole week. Meaning, she would have to face Sakura sooner than later.

_Whatever…_It wasn't like she could avoid Sakura forever. Sakura was a hostage here, after all. And she was one of the kidnappers. Plus, everyone took their turn to bring food to Sakura, including Sasuke. Next week it would be Sasuke's; so he couldn't avoid her either.

Karin had always thought that she loved Sasuke. But did she really? She maybe just liked him because of his drop-dead gorgeous looks—any girl would fall for those looks. When she was compared to this Sakura girl, she would probably loose. Sakura had a past with Sasuke, while she was a new girl in his life.

Karin knew how Sakura must feel right now. Why not… become her friend? There must be a reason why Sasuke hung around her, or even fucked her for that matter. To tell the truth, why did he even fuck her—Karin? Maybe because she was the only girl at the time whom was available?

She sigh and stopped playing with the strand of hair. She flipped on her side and then decided to sleep.

-

-

-

_The door creaked open so quietly that I didn't even have the chance to hear it. I just turned towards the doorway when I saw light flood in from the hallway. The candle was dim now, and it flickered so much. _

_I saw a slim figure's outline in the midst of the light. It was walking towards me with something in its hands. It was probably the meal I was supposed to get for lunch today. I haven't been fed lunch today. As predicted, a tray was set before me as it sat down on the floor next to me._

_I still had no idea if it was Suigetsu, the bigger guy, Karin or even Sasuke. Though I knew Sasuke rarely did it. Or was it him that came when I was asleep and left a tray there? Anyways, I stared at it._

"_Oh, Sakura-chan… Eat!" A female voice urged._

_My eyes widened. Was that Karin? It was the only other female that lived here besides myself. But she sounded so motherly—like she wanted to take care of me. Plus, she was too nice to be Karin. For as long as I've been here, Karin has despised me with a passion… and ever since she found out about me and Sasuke's affair…I thought she'd hate me even more._

_I reached out for the rice ball. They didn't usually give me rice balls, only sometimes. Usually it'd be bread. Hesitantly—afraid it might be poisoned—I bit a small piece off the ball. It was delicious. And it didn't seem poisoned to me._

_I was hungry, I realized. So, I hate faster—stuffing both rice balls in my mouth rapidly. While this happened, I noticed Karin was staring at me the whole time with an eerie smile on her face. Deciding to shrug it off, I gulped down the water that was on the tray._

"_Thanks, Karin." I smiled._

_It was the first time I'd been so nice with her. Usually, she'd come in, set the tray, go in the other corner and wait 'till I was done with the food until she would come pick it up and head back to wherever she went. We never spoke a word to each other—sometimes, I wondered what her voice sounded like._

_I turned back and blew out the candle so I could sleep. I thought Karin was gone, but she was not when I turned back. Instead, she had a dagger in her left hand; raised high up in the air._

_I could hear my own horrified scream fill the room as the blade pierced through my skin—digging deeply into my flesh painfully. She had struck my stomach; I wasn't dead yet. But she was twisting the blade slowly, agonizingly. _

_My blood sputtered out of my mouth as I tried to scream. But every time I tried to, my blood came up and I couldn't let any sound out. My face turned pale with pain as I held it in. It would've been better if Karin didn't kill me this slowly and this painfully._

"_See, Sasuke-kun? I saved the trouble for you. You don't need to waste your time taking this whore's life… I'll gladly do it for you." I heard Karin say sweetly, as if she was a cooking a delicious meal for her husband._

_Then, with a blurry vision, I quickly ran my eyes over the room. There was no one there. No Sasuke-kun. Just me and a psycho girl whom was obsessed with a certain Uchiha Sasuke. Scary, no?_

_She ripped the blade out of my stomach and stabbed it back in my flesh, this time deep in my neck. Without knowing anything else, I blacked out. I was dead. I couldn't even scream… and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Naruto._

_Naruto…_

-

-

-

_I walked out of my room casually, trying not to look like I was going to actually do anything…unnecessary. I strolled towards the pink-haired hostage's room. I loved my plan. It was so perfect… And I didn't even have to feel guilty, right?_

_I knocked on the door quietly, making sure to be secretive. I couldn't let other members of Team Hebi, especially Sasuke, know that I was doing this. It was ruining their plan of destroying Konoha with the Shinigami and Tenshi scrolls._

_We were, after all, holding Sakura hostage for a ransom. A soft feminine voice told me to come in before I opened the door—closing it behind me. _

"_Hi, Sakura." I tried smiling at her, but kept my face only elated but not smiling._

"_Karin?" She sounded surprised._

"_Uh-huh." I replied, sitting next her and leaning back against the stone wall._

"_What are you doing here?" Sakura asked suspiciously._

"_You want to get out of here, don't you, Sakura?" I asked, keeping my tone sweet and innocent._

"_Kari—" Sakura started._

"_Tell me the truth." I told her bluntly._

"_Yes. I do." Sakura replied, finally._

"_I'll help you. I don't see why we need to obey Sasuke-kun's orders, really." I replied, lying, of course._

"_You really think that, huh?" Sakura asked._

"_Yeah. I mean, he wants to exchange you for the Shinigami and Tenshi scrolls—but I'm sure you know that, right?" I informed her, trying to not to sound rude._

"_I know that. He told me when I was captured." Sakura replied._

"_I find it's unfair. You're not an object to be traded around. You're a human." I lied, again. I needed to gain her trust._

"_You're probably right." Sakura said, sighing._

"_Well, then, come on! I know a way out of here." I exclaimed, taking her hand lightly in mine._

"_Really?" Her eyes looked hopeful._

"_Yeah. Now, let's go before they come and find us. I wouldn't want you in more trouble, you know." I told her, a small smile tugging at my lips._

_I dragged her delicately with me towards the room where our team takes their baths. It was an opening; a big whole to the forest that our lair resided in. I don't know why the layout was made like that—but it seems that it was the easiest way to get out since it was at the back of the lair._

"_Wait… It'll take me too long to get out of the lair's range… I don't have any chakra." Sakura told me, softly taking her hand away from mine._

"_Uhm… Oh! Bite me." I reached my arm out._

"_What?" She stared at me like I was crazy. Well, actually, anyone would think this was crazy. I didn't blame her._

"_I can give you chakra by you biting me. Come on! I've done this before with Sasuke-kun and Suigetsu." I urged her._

"_You have such a power?" Sakura asked me cautiously._

"_Yeah." I told her._

_Carefully, she took my arm in her hands and bit down on my flesh lightly. I gave a small yelp, but regained my composure quickly when she took her mouth off my arm. _

"_Thanks, Karin! I feel way better and energized!" Sakura exclaimed. "You know, you could come with me, right?"_

"_No! I couldn't… I told Sasuke-kun I'd be there for him when he took me out of Orochimaru's grasp. I'm sorry, Sakura. But if I could, and I didn't owe him my loyalty, then I'd come with you." I told her sincerely, even though I didn't mean it._

"_Konoha would've loved such a skill…You've got talent, Karin!" Sakura told me happily before waving to me._

_I gave a smile, but my hand didn't move._

_Once she was out of sight, I sigh. _Finally, _I thought, _I could have Sasuke-kun all to myself now.

-

-

-

_My footsteps echoed behind me. I had this horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked down the halls to Sakura's room. I don't know what drove me to come to her room, but I just had this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_My pale hand rested on the door knob. The feeling in my stomach intensified. Was my hand trembling? Was I… _scared_? I hadn't been scared since the massacre…What was afraid of anyways? Was I afraid to see her dead? One of my precious people surrounded by a pool of blood?_

_And that's exactly what I saw. I saw Sakura, with a dagger stuck deep within her throat; her eyes open and blood pooled around her. My eyes widened as I walked towards her slowly. My hand reached out and with a feather touch, I touched the blood. I saw the candle that was blown out; the only source of light being the hallway._

_I wiped the red liquid on my shirt, and then reached out to touch the handle of the dagger. Her emerald eyes were open wide, as if still staring at her attacker. But they were lifeless, and her once emotion-filled face was so dull…_

_Unconsciously, he grasped the dagger's handle tightly and pulled it out of Sakura's neck roughly. Blood started coming out of the wound uncontrollably. He suddenly felt sick… he wanted to run away from reality again. It was the only thing he could do right now._

_This… was… horrifying._

_-_

**Author's Note: **_Okay, from the next week—I will update every other week. I know this was late, but I'll update every other week because I need to send the chapter to _**Vampyre Heartbreak **_so that she could beta-read it. xD Sorry for the late chapter, again. I hope you won't kill me… And, you know how much I love writing dreams. ;D  
_

**Note: **_LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!_


	10. Chapter 10: Alliance

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **I hit 119 reviews! Yay! I've never gotten 100 reviews for any of my stories. Thanks for reviewing and supporting me! Oh and definitely thanks for waiting…'Cause you know life gets complicated and then you won't have any time to update anymore… But I'll always have at least some time. Give **Vampyre Heartbreak **your love. ;D_  
_

* * *

**A Different Person**

"_It's our turn now."_

* * *

Sakura was fast asleep on the floor, hugging herself. She had woken up once, after that horrible nightmare, but then decided to go back to sleep seeing she didn't have anything else to do. She wanted to take up her time doing _something _as much as possible. She didn't want to think unwillingly; letting her thoughts drift to someplace unwanted.

The answer to that problem was to sleep. It was the only thing she could do. It wasn't like there was a prisoner with her, or someone she could trust and talk to here. And it wasn't like there was something she could do while waiting.

She wanted to think about Naruto, and see him. She missed his voice, and the way he shouted so loud with enthusiasm. Hinata was lucky to have him, really. And when they got married—she would grin at both of them and wish them luck. Of course, she knew Naruto would never cheat or do something he would regret towards Hinata. He didn't go back on his word, remember?

She couldn't wait 'till Naruto got her out of here. And he was the only one that could, with the help of Konoha ninja, of course. She couldn't go against four shinobi, all probably very skilled. Especially Sasuke. She was scared of Sasuke, she realized. He was the strongest of them all, and she probably couldn't even take him out on a one on one.

-

Karin sucked in a deep breath. If she was going to tell Sakura that she wanted to… get back at Sasuke with her… Then, she'd have to be brave. To tell the truth, she wasn't scared of Sakura. She was scared that Sakura might tell Sasuke and Sasuke was going to deal with her.

Usually, she'd think he'd fuck her; like the other nights, and that'd be her punishment, but ever since Sakura found out, she had doubted her wet dreams about him would ever come true again. And, if she really thought about it, she had to overcome her love for Sasuke and really stand up for herself. She couldn't be used like this.

Karin hated feeling that she wasn't needed, and was merely a toy. A sex toy, if you want a description. But he had to love one of them, right? And most likely, he wouldn't like her, he'd like Sakura. She had more connections with him than before, and it didn't take her too long to get Sasuke to fuck her up…

That's why she wanted to talk to Sakura, because they were woman; respected shinobi. Well, she was a missing-nin, taken under the wing of Orochimaru, now under Sasuke's control and Sakura was a captive of Team Hebi. Okay, so they had their differences, but that didn't change the fact that they were both being used by the same person.

Karin sprinted towards Sakura's room. She had brought Sakura's usual serving of bread and a glass of water. It was her turn to bring Sakura her food, so, why not do it at the same time? It was about the time to feed her again.

Her small hand turned the doorknob, opening the door with a loud creak. The body of Sakura was inside, asleep on the ground, and didn't make a move. With her red eyes, she could see Sakura in the dim, flickering candlelight. She looked so peaceful, but she knew that they both felt the same way.

She placed the tray of food in the nearest corner, then walked over to Sakura and slightly shook her.

"Sakura? Sakura! Wake up!" Karin exclaimed quietly, trying not to be too loud.

A small groan came from Sakura, and Karin sighed. "Sakura!" She yelled, a bit louder this time.

Sakura's emerald eyes opened, a small crack at first, but then opened wide when she saw the figure standing before her. She jumped to her feet, and backed up quickly, trying to get away from Karin as fast as possible.

"I'm here to give you your food, Sakura." Karin informed her politely.

Taking in the information Karin had just filled her with; she looked around the room and saw the tray. She walked towards it, and then started eating the piece of bread. She was used to not eating that much now. Before, she'd eat a full meal, or a full bowl of ramen. But now, she was used to three pieces of bread each day.

Sakura looked back at Karin, who was staring at her intensely from the wall she was previously curled up against.

"So… you're not mad about… _him_?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"_Him?_ Oh! You mean Sasuke-kun, right?" Karin laughed a bit. "No. Of course not. I think I saw it coming anyways."

"You did?" Sakura asked, taken back.

"Yeah."

"How? When I was with Sasuke-kun in our Genin days, he wouldn't be one to use—" Sakura stopped in the middle.

Sasuke was the type to use someone. He used Orochimaru to get more power, but killed him afterwards. Right now, he was probably using Team Hebi to attain his goal. Word had spread out that Itachi was dead by Sasuke's hands; and it was true.

"He is the type to use someone, Sakura." Karin told her sadly.

"I realized that. But… I wouldn't expect him to use us for… _sexual _needs. When we were Genin, he didn't show one hint of emotion…"

"He hasn't shown much emotion, if not none, since we met."

"Then how did, you know, you and him start?"

"Probably the same way you and he did. I doubt he actually told you the reason he… did it?"

"True. Sasuke doesn't speak much, does he?"

"No, he doesn't. Not even to us. Only tells us the plans and stuff; nothing else."

Silence.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She quietly drank her water, gulping down small sips at a time. Karin was surprisingly nice, if you got to know her. But in the beginning, she was a total bitch. When Karin went to deliver food to Sakura, she acted as if she hated Sakura with so much passion…

"So… why did you do it?" Karin suddenly asked.

…But now it seemed as if she cherished Sakura as a friend.

"…" Sakura wondered herself. "I think it's… it's because I still love him from our Genin days."

"You like him too, huh?"

"Duh. Everyone does. How could you not?" Sakura giggled, smiling at Karin. "He had a huge fan club back home."

"I wanted to be Sasuke-kun's precious person. But, months kinda passed and he still didn't show much emotion. Until that night he came to see me."

"He still didn't show any emotion when he came to see you, right?"

"Yeah. He just… did me speechlessly."

"Same here."

"He affected my dreams, too." Karin told Sakura.

"Anyone who experienced that would get their dreams affected. I dreamed about him, too."

"I guess… our stories are the same…" Sakura remarked.

"Yeah. Did you wonder if he liked you _that _way when… it was happening?"

"I really thought he did. He held me so tenderly and touched me softly, as if I would break if it was too hard. But when he… thrust into me… he was rough. The thought of him being gentle with me was me imagining things."

"Really? We were… having rough sex, I guess."

"Maybe he was trying different styles?"

"Psh. Yeah, right."

"Then why do you think he was gentler with me than you?"

"I… As much I don't want to admit it… I think that he loves you back… In a more… subtle way, of course."

Sakura was taken back. Sasuke? Love her? The world must be coming to an end, she decided. Uchiha Sasuke was definitely a human ice cube; no way that he could love someone, let alone Haruno Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura choked out.

"I see the way he looks at you. And when you said he was gentler with you… well, then I knew it. And he hasn't done me ever since you came…" Karin explained. "I don't think Sasuke does well with the rule one at a time if he wasn't loyal to someone."

"Karin… Why are you really talking to me?"

Karin stared at Sakura. She was smart. Well, actually, she was just observant. Karin didn't normally talk to Sakura and something big like this had just happened. And they were now talking about it civilly. Without arguing and screaming at each other; telling each other that Sasuke was theirs and theirs alone.

"I…I want to get back at Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really? And you want me to help?"

"Yeah. I mean, he hurt both of us. Emotionally, you know. And doesn't it hurt, Sakura? To know he sleeps with other women other than you?"

"It does…"

Sakura's eyes moistened, tears beginning to slip down her cheek. Karin, on the other hand, was a bit stronger than that; holding her tears in.

"He's hurt you before, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, when he left the village. I was the one that was trying to stop him… And I saw him walking towards the gate… and I tried… I told him I loved him… But he left, telling me 'Thank you.' And then knocked me out."

Karin envied Sakura. Sasuke had said thank you to her, whilst all she did was tell him she loved him. Karin had hinted it many times; and when he would sleep with her, she would tell him that tenderly at the end of each session. But he never returned any affection towards her.

"All the more reasons to get our revenge." Karin smiled.

"But what could we do? I'm a prisoner here and you're his…" Sakura bit her bottom lip. She had wanted to say servant, since Karin was just helping him reach his goals, but she could be considered his teammate, also. "…teammate."

"I'm his teammate, exactly."

"But what would we do to him? We can't beat him…"

"I don't know yet… But I'm sure we could do something to him that would annoy or bother him…"

"Hey, how about we don't do anything; but when he asks to… uh, do us, then we say no! So we don't get in trouble, and he doesn't get what he wants."

Sakura was scared of getting in trouble. Sasuke had trained under Orochimaru, and when she saw him kill those shinobi, she was sure that if she got into trouble with Sasuke, it'd be horrible torture for her. He'd either cut her open painfully slow, or be like Kabuto and inject some poison into her…

The thought scared her.

"Actually, I was thinking… if we pleasure him—in a sadistic way. Like the sadistic way he kills." Karin had turned towards the door, but now turned to look at Sakura. "You have seen him kill before, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied nonchalantly. "We're going to kill him?"

"No, silly! We're going to pleasure him, but like when he's preparing to kill."

"Giving him cuts?"

"Mmm. Yeah. You're a medic, right?" Sakura nodded. "Then you could… I guess 'pleasure' him even more."

"Heal him and cut him again?"

"Yeah." Karin smirked devilishly.

"Have you seen Sasuke kill too much or something? That's the way ANBU get information out of shinobi they capture!"

"Well, I have seen him kill too much… I'm there all the time."

"Karin, you're totally freaking me out."

"Well, it's payback. We have to keep our pride as girls, you know."

"I'll try. We don't even know if he'll do it again. You burst his bubble, so, there's like no secret. I'm sure he's not that stupid and thinks that we're going to sleep with him after he slept with the other."

"And if he doesn't in a week, we go to him, alright?"

"Are you serious? Do you want revenge that much? God, you've been spending too much time with Sasuke-kun!"

"I know… I inherited his vengeance disease thingy…" Karin grinned playfully.

"You sure did."

"So, do you want to go first or me?"

"Huh?"

"When he doesn't come to us, and we come to him. We could talk about this for the rest of the week, you know. I'll be feeding you."

"…Uh…"

"I'll go first if you're not comfortable with it."

"Sure. I'd like that."

"I'll first, then."

"Wait, won't he get suspicious? I mean, you go and offer to sleep with him without having any emotions in the way and then I do the same thing; and we both cut him while pleasuring him…"

"Yeah… That's true…"

"Only one of us should do it, Karin."

"Agreed. Do you want to do it?"

"I don't know."

"How many times has he slept with you?"

"About every week…" Sakura told her. (I know I didn't post that many lemons, but, I have to make Sakura the highest or else you won't get anymore lemon with SasuSaku and instead you'll get SasuKarin.)

"He slept with me only once in a while…"

"So he's slept with me more than you?"

"Yeah."

"What does that have to do with our… revenge?"

"I was thinking whoever slept with him the most should do it. The one who does it could have an excuse; that you couldn't get enough and wanted more, even after the truth."

"So I do it?"

"I guess so. Unless, you know, you don't want to do it."

"No, I'll do it. It'll be my pleasure."

"Glad to know." Karin said happily.

Karin wasn't that jealous of Sakura. They were both going to get their revenge, even if it wasn't her that was going to do it. She was still content.

"Will you be watching?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Do you want me to watch?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll make me feel a bit more comfortable…"

"Comfortable? That's hilarious. I would feel so… embarrassed if someone other than Sasuke-kun saw me exposed like that."

"Karin, we're both girls. It's not like we've never seen ourselves naked before."

Karin laughed. "You're right. I'm being silly."

"So, we got our plan?"

"Yeah."

"Just a teensy problem… I've never done this pleasuring stuff before… And sadistic killings, either."

"For god's sake! Sakura, you slept with Sasuke! How could you not have pleasured him, hm?"

"I didn't touch him, really. He did me…"

"Just touch him. Like down there."

"What about the sadistic cuts?" Sakura smiled at the name.

"Use a kunai and cut the places you think will pain him as well as pleasure him. Don't cut him down there, if that's what you're thinking."

"Very funny. I wasn't going to cut him down there. That's disgusting."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you not to do that!" Karin exclaimed. "Hey, I think I should be going…"

"Bye, Karin. It was nice talking to you without you calling me a bitch…" Sakura smiled, joking at the last part.

"Yeah… Sorry about that."

Karin went to pick up the tray from in front of Sakura, then waved and went out the door. When she left, Sakura immediately went to thinking. Was this part of Karin's devious plan? Did she have a plan underneath the plan she had spread out for Sakura?

It seemed that she had all this planned out before she had talked to Sakura at all. And it was really weird, how suddenly Karin had started being nice to her. At least she was making friends not and enemies.

Plus, it seemed genuine when she said sorry.

-

"_Yeah… Sorry about that."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dudes, I know this chapter only features Sakura and Karin, talking out their plan for Sasuke. That was my intention. Don't sue me, just review! I love all your reviews, ne? Keep on supporting me! Oh, if you saw my profile; I have a new summary! It's called Human! And I posted a preview on my DA account. The links' there if you want to see it! Please, please, tell me what you think by commenting on the DA entry. I'm sure you all have DA accounts?


	11. Chapter 11: Decision

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **It's more on time now, huh? Yeah, I know. I work on the next chapter right after I send my chapter to my beta. So, unless my beta didn't send it back to me on time, you'll have the chapters more and more on time. I post all my chapters AS SOON AS she sends them back to me.

* * *

**A Different Person**

_"You like it, huh, Sasuke…-kun?"_

* * *

Two or three weeks passed, and Sasuke didn't come and bring her lunch. Instead, Karin replaced him. She had seen Karin many times after their first conversation, and they both confirmed about the plan and then moving on to more important things like Sakura and Sasuke's past and also Karin's.

"It's time, huh? You ready?" Karin asked, concerned that Sakura might not be ready.

"I'm ready. Don't worry. I'm all ready." Sakura reassured.

"Okay, so, we're going, now?" Karin asked, smiling deviously at Sakura.

"Sure thing." Sakura replied, smiling.

-

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sai. The elders and I have come to a conclusion about what to do about Sasuke and the Shinigami and Tenshi scrolls." Tsunade informed Team Kakashi.

Team Kakashi waited.

"We will send an ANBU team to eliminate Sasuke and his team, thus bringing Sakura back to us safely."

"WHAT!? No! You can't kill Sasuke! I know he's a prick and all that crap, but you _can't _kill him!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms in the air.

"We have to. It's the elders' choice, and I agree." Tsunade retorted.

"NO! Can't we just… just… bring him back here? C'mon, baachan! Don't be like that! I don't want to kill Sasuke-teme."

"You won't kill him. An ANBU team does."

"I don't want him to die!"

"I don't care. It's not up to you to decide what's best for Konoha. And Konoha won't need to abide by your needs. Sasuke's going to die."

"What if… What if I bring him back?" Naruto challenged.

"You could do that? You tried, Naruto. You failed. What makes you think you can do it now?" Tsunade believed in him, but right now, she just wanted to get her pupil back as soon as possible before she got hurt… emotionally.

"Give me a week. A week, baachan. I'll bring him back, with Kakashi-sensei and Sai-teme."

"Alright. One week is all I have. If you're not done by then, well, too bad. We're eliminating the Uchiha."

"Deal."

-

"I'll be right here, Sakura. Don't you worry!" Karin exclaimed quietly.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Karin nodded as Sakura pushed open the door lightly, making it creak. Every door, when it opened, in this lair, would creak loudly as the person entered. Sasuke's room was exactly like hers, except for the large bed sitting on the side.

The form inside turned its head towards the intruder and glared effectively. Sakura suddenly had a frightening chill go up her spine as Sasuke's glare burned into her skin frighteningly. His glare was hard, intense and menacing.

"What?" He hissed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" She breathed, walking closer to him and swaying her hips at the same time.

He was now sitting up, probably getting aroused at the sound of her seductive tone and her hips swaying; waiting to be taken hold of. She continued swaying her hips, until she was sitting on his lap. Sasuke was obviously trying to push her away, but only slightly. He didn't struggle as much as she thought he would.

Her index finger traced from his ear, down his neck, towards his open shirt, then traced circles on his chest. Then, she repositioned herself in front of him, her legs spread and on either side of his hips, holding him in place. Both her palms placed themselves on his chest, pushing him down.

She slammed her lips onto his, fervent and raw. She forced herself to think that he didn't mean anything to her, and that she didn't have an undying love for him—and he hadn't stomped violently all over her heart… No. This was for revenge.

Once she pulled away, he had a slightly—if you really look hard enough—confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked stern and intent.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You always fuck me, now why don't I fuck you, for once? Hm? How about that?" She told him innocently.

…

On the other side of the door, Karin watched with envious eyes. Even though they had both agreed that Sakura did this; she was still jealous. Jealous that she was the one getting Sasuke's manhood shoved inside her, jealous that she was the one instead of her getting pleasured by those skillful hands.

A low growl escaped her lips, but she kept her composure calm. She resisted the urge to punch something. She wanted to punch the door, and wrench Sakura away from his hands and replace her instead.

But, she was more civilized than that, she decided.

…

She rolled her hips sensually against his, making him groan while she moaned uncontrollably. She could feel his arousal through the pretty thick fabric of her black leggings.

He couldn't take it anymore. He hated being the one being controlled; he always had to have the power. He grabbed her forearms and shoved into the wall next to the bed, away from the sheets.

She gasped, feeling a bruise forming on her back. She still had all her clothing on, not having been able to take off her top earlier before Sasuke had slammed her into the wall.

She still had Sasuke's large shirt draped over her small body, but he didn't care. He took a kunai and sliced her shirt open, revealing her bare breasts; round and full. She wasn't wearing her bra, probably because she was going to wash that, too.

Immediately, he crashed his lips onto hers. His lips seemed to engulf her smaller ones completely as he plunged his tongue deep within her hot caverns; probing the inside of her mouth.

Pale hands reached to massage, knead and squeeze the breasts roughly, but carefully. He brushed his index finger tenderly over Sakura's hardened peak, his eyes a colour of horrifying red; Sharingan swirling violently.

"…Ahh—" She moaned, throwing her head back. "…Ohh…—…Ahhhh—"

Her small hands went to the hem of his pants, undoing the buttons quickly. She pulled them down, along with his boxers.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around his member, leisurely playing with him. She squeezed tightly, earning a slightly loud groan from him. She grazed her nails over his member lightly, making him shudder in pleasure.

He sliced the shorts open as well, ripping them off of her creamy thighs. His hands stopped massaging her chest; instead, his mouth replaced it and his hands went to pump her core. He brushed his middle finger over her clit, rubbing her wet folds gently.

Unexpectedly, he plunged his index finger into her core. She screamed, fisting his dark hair. He started at a slow pace; thrusting his finger in slowly, and then pulling it out just as slowly. Her moans came out the same pace as his finger slid in and out; slow and enjoyable.

"Ooohhhhhh—…" She moaned hotly.

He didn't like this slow pace, and he didn't like that she wasn't screaming, begging for her release. He changed his tempo rapidly. One thrust he was pumping her slowly, the other he was pumping into her wildly with animalistic behavior.

"AHHHH!—…" She moaned loudly. "Ahhhhh—…Ohhhhh—…"

His tongue continued to flick over her nipples, adding to the immense pleasure she was already feeling. He gnawed at it a bit, biting it lightly and being careful not to hurt her.

He added another finger, and fastened his pace by only a bit. She screamed again, making Sasuke smirk against her breasts. He pulled away from the round mounds, but kept wildly pumping her.

She didn't release her juices onto his hand yet, but he was pretty sure the two fingers that were inside of her were thickly coated with her juices anyway.

_Now this will make her beg…_He thought, lowering his head towards her entrance.

Both of his hands held her thighs, making her press herself harder against the wall. He ran his tongue over her folds slowly. This time he knew he would have to control himself, keeping his pace at a slow one.

He wanted her to beg.

His tongue ran slowly over her wet folds again at another agonizing pace. Slowly, he let his tongue enter, lapping up her juices as they came out of her. She moaned slowly, like before.

"Oh, please—Sasuke-kun…" Sakura begged. "Be rough…I-I-Ilikeitwhenyouplayrough."

Sasuke just knew she was blushing; he knew it because of how she said her last sentence. She was embarrassed by her desires.

"What was that, Sakura?"

He smirked against her core, juices covering his lips.

"Play rough, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, afraid he wouldn't do it.

And that was enough for Sasuke. He ran his tongue over her wet folds one more time, licking as much juices as there was, and then he plunged his tongue into her; licking inside her passageway with a fast pace.

He came back eye level to her and smashed his lips on hers again. He decided to finish it, pumping her with his fingers.

At once, he stuck three fingers in her and pumped her with a wild pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—……"

She released herself in his hands, and he was satisfied. He pulled away from her face—the kiss having been broken earlier by her screams—and slowly lapped up her juices from her fingers.

_I haven't had enough yet… I want more before we're done with this…_

Still moaning from the pure ecstasy before, Sasuke plunged one finger into her, pumping her again at a fast and wild pace.

She screamed, not prepared for the finger. Her cheeks were wildly flushed, pink tainting the ivory skin.

His finger pulled out, but he quickly replaced it with his hardened cock. Roughly, he thrust into her. He wanted _more… more… more…_

He continued to thrust into her violently, and roughly, as her stomach knotted tighter, and tighter… and tighter until she climaxed. Sasuke felt her juices spill violently on his member, but he wasn't done.

He hadn't climaxed yet.

His cock continued to ram into her as she whimpered lightly, burying her head in the nape of his neck. He was about to cum, he knew it.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath as he spilled inside of her; releasing his seeds to fill her.

…

Karin watched with disbelief. Sakura had let Sasuke take control again, meaning their revenge was not completed.

It was impossible, she realized. She would always be weaker than Sasuke; no, _they _would always be weaker. Once he started moving his hands, his hips rolling against their own, then they wouldn't be able to resist.

He was hot, sexy and he knew it too well.

She bet that if she was the one there, she would still not be able to resist. But, you can't say that until you gave it a try.

So, later, she would come into his room for some rough and hot sex.

…

Sasuke, with arms around her waist from the back tightly, pulled Sakura towards the bed tenderly, without much force. Sasuke let go of her, letting her get into a comfortable position before wrapping his arms around her again and pressing their bodies as close as possible to each other.

She snuggled closer to him, completely forgetting her purpose here. The blinding pleasure really took her mind off of it.

_What am I to you, Sasuke-kun…?_

That's what she thought in her mind. She really wanted to know. She wanted to know what she was to him. Was she… some kind of toy? His lover? Though it'd be implied.

Sasuke wanted to let Sakura sleep on a bed, and not kill her back for one night, for tonight. Or maybe he'd let her stay in his room, since his teammates and himself were the only ones with beds around here.

His fingers weaved through her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. That made Sakura sleepy, and in the position she was in, in Sasuke's arms, she just had to go to sleep. Her emerald eyes closed and she fell into a slumber.

…

Karin couldn't watch anymore. Sakura was truly weak. Maybe she was strong in physical things, but she really had the weakest personality Karin has ever seen.

And Karin has seen a lot of real personalities in people; considering before she had watched Orochimaru and Kabuto inject poison in victims. Watching them squirm painfully as it ate the up from the inside…

She was watching Sasuke kill too much. But also, she was used to those things; she was raised for those kinds of things. Orochimaru had found her, and she had been his loyal servant ever since.

_A small six year-old, red-headed girl's red orbs roamed the surgery table. A man was placed on it, bindings restricting his wrists, his neck and his ankles. Tape was taped over his mouth, restraining him from screaming, cursing at Orochimaru and Kabuto or making any sounds whatsoever._

_"My dear Karin-chan… This is how we do things… This man disobeyed me—now he shall pay…" Orochimaru whispered in a light, higher-pitched voice._

_Karin nodded her pretty little head, strands of red hair slanting over her face. Her red eyes gazed at the struggling, probably almost in his forties, man as Kabuto neared him with a needle._

_She could see, even from her lower angle, that the man's eyes widened with horror as Kabuto came closer and closer. Kabuto came next to the table, and then he ripped the tape off of the man's mouth harshly._

_The man's mouth was agape, but no sound came out. His eyes were practically bulging out of his head with horror, and she could see his hands were quivering uncontrollably. _

_Kabuto pushed the needle into the man without care and injected the liquid into him. He stepped away, waiting for something as everyone stared at the man. His eyes were still big, wide open and his mouth still gaping._

_And then he screamed. An ear-splitting, agonized scream. _

_"Scream. Tell me how much pain you feel." Orochimaru had stepped up, smirking at the thrashing man._

_He kept screaming, trying to free his hands. Kabuto stepped next to Orochimaru and then freed his hands._

_His hands immediately flew to his face, his short nails digging into his face; bloody, crimson lines trailing. He was tearing himself apart, and everything was eating at him from the inside._

_Karin couldn't take it anymore. It was so horrifying, and she knew that she would be living the Orochimaru life from now on. So she kept on staring, hoping to get Orochimaru satisfied so that wouldn't happen to her._

_Her world began swirling when the man kept gnawing at his face, blood trickling violently down his face. Finally, she fainted. Black engulfed her as she fell to the ground with a loud thump._

She remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it was many, many years ago. It was the first time she had seen someone in so much pain; so much that they started gnawing at themselves…

-

_We're here…_

This time, they would bring her back safely and then track Sasuke down intently, without killing him. He didn't have to die, he told himself.

But the elders were going to send an ANBU team to kill him, and then to retrieve Sakura. Though Naruto was greedy; he needed both people. He needed Sakura alive and back with him in Konohagakure, and he wanted Sasuke and he was going to bring him back to Konohagakure.

He needed both, let alone want.

They were running through the halls again in a group. They kept running, fast, and they were oddly very energized. After traveling through a thick forest, from Konoha to here, they still have much energy.

Maybe they were just energized from their goal. They wanted Sakura back, yet they didn't want Sasuke dead.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A silver-haired male jabbed a finger at them.

_Oh shit. _They were caught.

"We're here for Sakura." Kakashi answered simply.

"Tch, yeah? Well, you're going to have to go through me; and I'm sure that Karin, Juugo and Sasuke are somewhere near her, too."

"BASTARD! I want my Sakura-chan back! Sasuke has no power over her; and if she doesn't want to stay, I'll beat the bloody pulp out of Sasuke to get her out of here!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You? Beat Sasuke? You're overconfident, dude."

"NO! I'm not! I can fucking beat that teme!"

"Naruto, go find Sakura. We'll take care of this… shark-guy." Sai told him, for once not calling him a really disturbing nickname.

"Thanks, Sai!" Naruto said as he, with a quick pace, ran past Suigetsu.

"We're your opponents, shark-man." Kakashi declared.

-

Naruto weaved through the maze of hallways, kicking open each door that came into view. He needed to find Sakura in a week. One day had already passed, but that didn't matter.

The candles flickered around him, lighting up his passage. _BAM! _This time he kicked it down, knocking the nails that held it in place out. The door fell with another loud bang.

Empty.

The lair was all filled with mostly empty rooms. He kicked each one open, some needing a chakra-enhanced fist to break because they had locks on. But they were still empty. Even though they were empty.

He didn't know why, nor did he really care; but being the curious guy he is; he'd wonder anyways.

He continued his path, kicking down all the doors. There were so many doors, goddammit! How many rooms did Sasuke really need?

The shark-guy had mentioned that there was a Karin, a Juugo, him and Sasuke. Now they had kidnapped Sakura, so, she must have a room, too. So, really, all they needed was four rooms; and one or two for spare or prisoners!

But no…! They had to have two million; making him kick them one by one down as he continued noisily down the hallway.

_BAM!_

Cerulean blue eyes widened so wide they could've been plates. "_Sa…Sa…SAKURA-CHAN!!!—"_

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was extremely hard to write. I had kinda a hard time with the lemon, trying to make it as dark as possible… But, yeah. Doesn't work with me—dark lemons. xD


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" Dark fic. SasuSaku!

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for updating so late! I was lazy, and I was brain-dead. So, I couldn't really update. But did you guys enjoy my oneshots? _Shattered _and _A Bright New Day._ I'm working on three more one-shots, plus the second part of _A Bright New Day_. One of them is Christmas-themed… So, thank you all for being patient with me!

* * *

**A Different Person**

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes stared ahead, blinking rapidly; as he hoped he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing. A thin, white blanket draped across Sakura and Sasuke's body, and Sasuke's leg was off the bed a bit. Sakura was on the inside, with Sasuke's arms securely wrapped around her.

He could see their legs intertwined, and Sakura's head nestled in Sasuke's muscular chest comfortably. And _quite _a bit of skin was showing. His mouth was agape, a horrified expression settled on his face.

Sakura stirred, rubbing her head against Sasuke's chest and then turning to the other side. He could see Sasuke's grip on her tightening, and instantly, Naruto knew that Sasuke was awake.

"Wake up, you bastard! What did you do to her!?" Naruto yelled furiously.

Sasuke's pale hand reached up and started stroking her pink hair, though his eyes were still closed. Naruto got even more irritated, but just then, a small mumble caught both of their attentions.

"Sasuke-kun? What's with the screaming? You sound like Naruto." She asked, half-asleep.

He didn't answer; instead, he just continued stroking her hair lightly. Naruto just stared at them, his eyes wide with disbelief. He had never seen the Uchiha so… tender. He was being so gentle with Sakura, as if she'd break into a million pieces if you were too rough.

"Fuck, Sasuke! I know you're awake, so stop being such a teme and talk to me! What did you do to her?" Naruto continued yelling, irritated.

"Naruto? Is that Naruto?" Sakura whispered hoarsely.

"Shh… Go back to sleep…" Sasuke told her, still weaving his hands through her hair softly.

"NO! Sakura-chan! It's me, NARUTO!" Naruto kept shouting. "Teme is _lying _to you! I'M RIGHT HERE!!"

"Naruto…" She whispered again.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!! Wake up!"

Emerald orbs shot open, her small hands clutching the blanket to her bare chest as she sat up abruptly in the bed—next to Sasuke, who had a hand on her arm.

"What'd the teme do—…to you, Sakura-chan…?" Naruto stared at her bare form, knowing well that the white blanket only covered the front.

She blushed. "N—Nothing…"

"Then why are you naked? Hey—Sasuke-teme! Don't just sit there NOT TALKING!"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked emotionlessly.

"YOU RAPED HER, YOU FIEND!"

"Sa…Sasuke-kun didn't rape me…" Sakura admitted.

Cerulean blue yes sparkled with sadness as he stared at her shockingly. "You… did it willingly, Sakura-chan?"

"Uhm… Y—Yeah…"

"Sakura-chan…"

An awkward silence hung in the air; adding to the tension that had already been there since the beginning of their conversation.

Naruto didn't know that Sakura did… you know, this kind of stuff. He knew she had done seduction missions before, but she had never lost her innocence. He was always outside, watching over her and when she shot the signal—he barged in and rescued her heroically.

Maybe she got touched once in a while; when the enemy blocked her from Naruto's view for a few moments before she punched him and Naruto got the signal.

But they never went through with the intercourse.

Though now, Sakura's innocence was long gone. _Sasuke _was her first time, and she seemed to be happy about it. _As long as she's happy, Naruto…_ The blonde thought to himself.

"You really love him… don't you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto guessed, breaking the silence and adverting his eyes to Sakura's form.

Sakura avoided Naruto's eyes.

He knew the answer.

But he asked anyways.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

Another pregnant silence hung in the air.

"Sakura-chan… I would let you do what you want… but, Konoha says that if I didn't bring you back by the end of this week—Tsunade-baachan would send ANBU here to kill Sasuke and bring you back."

Sakura's head shot up, and Sasuke's ears twitched.

"Tch. I wouldn't be killed so easily."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. And then, a picture flashed in her mind. Sasuke's bloodstained Kusanagi, that gruesome smirk on his face—the face of a murderer.

She shook it off. Sasuke wasn't a murderer. He was her Sasuke-kun… that protected her throughout all these years—before she became who she is today.

But he taught her solitude; the pain of being alone, the pain of loosing something precious to them. Though throughout all these years, she and Naruto had stuck together, hadn't they?

She still couldn't help but think of him.

"Sasuke-kun…I—I… I don't want to put you in that kind of danger…" Sakura mumbled, a light hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away. "I don't need you to protect me!"

Naruto just stared. Sasuke was yet again hurting his Sakura-chan with his reluctant attitude. When was the bastard going to understand that all Sakura wanted was his safety? That he wasn't in harm's way at all—yet he put himself in all that danger.

Naruto decided to ignore it. Sasuke was going to figure it out sooner or later. "What're we going to do about ANBU?"

"I'm not letting Sakura go. I had a condition."

Sakura's head snapped towards Sasuke. She had forgotten about that fact—the fact that she was here because Sasuke wanted the Shinigami and Tenshi scrolls.

She was someone held captive for a ransom.

"Why, you—BASTARD!" Naruto screamed and was about to take him by the collar when he realized that Sasuke was still shirtless.

He turned around, and began walking out the door. "Put your clothes on first."

-

-

-

"Sasuke… Am I just something you need in order to achieve your goal?" She asked, while they dressed.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. She was, though. But he didn't want to loose her. He _needed_ her in order to get his revenge on Konoha.

"You're annoying, Sakura."

Sakura froze. The word annoying brought back so many memories. How he always accused her of being weak… and annoying.

And abruptly, those memories immediately disappeared.

Silence hung in the air for another moment before they finished dressing and motioned for Naruto to come in.

"We need Sakura-chan back, Sasuke."

"I'm not letting her go."

"Why don't you give Sakura-chan her freedom!?"

"I am holding her captive, stupid."

"Then why did you sleep with her?"

Sasuke went rigid. Why did he sleep with her? For pleasure, right? So why didn't he just stay with Karin like he always had? Why did he sleep with the _hostage_?

"That's none of your business, dobe." Sasuke retorted, turning his face away.

"OH YES IT IS, SASUKE! Sakura-chan is my teammate and I have the right to know, you bastard!"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Sakura-chan," he addressed, his voice calming down. "Come back to Konoha with us—me, Kakashi-sensei and Sai."

Sakura took a step towards Naruto, but Sasuke prevented her from it. His pale hand grabbed on firmly to her arm.

And then she snapped.

"Sasuke, leave me alone! LET GO! You're not showing any care here! Whilst in Konoha, people actually care and love me! I'm unwanted here and I'm just a _toy _to you!" She glared at him fiercely.

"Fuck! I'm not giving you a choice here! She. Is. Staying." He hissed violently.

"No, I'm not! I'm **_ESCAPING_**!" She turned to Naruto. "Let's go."

She grabbed the blonde's hand and began stomping out the door, but before she could take a step, Sasuke pulled her back, her back hitting his chest hard. _Damn_. She realized he still had his hand on her arm.

"The scrolls, Naruto." He snarled. "And Sakura, I don't let my hostages escape."

Somehow, she knew he was smirking.

And then, Naruto grinned. He must've had a plan in his head, because, his cerulean blue eyes sparkled marvelously.

"Okay. I'm leaving Sakura-chan with you. ANBU will come. You will die. I will have my Sakura-chan back."

Sakura gawked.

The usually stubborn, hyperactive knuckle head ninja went down without a fight? Where the hell did the Uzumaki Naruto that she knew go?

"You're going to leave me here, Naruto?" She asked, concerned with his plan.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Teme will have to give you back anyways."

"When ANBU kills him…" She mumbled quietly.

Naruto turned his back on her—and she froze because it suddenly looked so cold and un-Naruto like—and walked out the door to who knows where.

-

-

-

_"Naruto, where is Sakura?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Naruto suspiciously, his Sharingan on and blazing._

_"With Sasuke." Naruto answered simply._

_Sakura loved Sasuke, and would do anything… But that wasn't the reason he left her there with him._

_"Naruto, you're the one who begged for another Sakura retrieval mission—you were supposed to bring her back or Sasuke is dead." Sai retorted._

_He grinned. "Sasuke-teme won't die! He doesn't die that easily! I know it, and then… well… I think we should leave Sakura-chan be. If she wants to stay with Sasuke, then, it's her choice…"_

_"You're forgetting that Sasuke's taking her as a hostage, not as a lover, Naruto." Kakashi reminded him._

_"I see it in Sasuke's eyes. He loves her, but he doesn't know it." Naruto told them proudly._

_"How do you see ANYTHING in that guy's eyes?" Sai asked, wondering._

_"Shut up, Sai. He's my best friend," he grinned. "And I could read him just fine."_

_"Naruto… That's your assumption… I'm sorry to say, but, Sakura is our goal right now. We want her back." Kakashi told him._

_"Leave Sakura be. She can handle herself. She'll leave if she wants—she can kick teme's ass any day."_

_And Kakashi couldn't help but believe the dumbass._

_Kakashi believed Naruto about how Sasuke wouldn't die and Sakura could kick Sasuke's ass if he went too far. But, he knew about ANBU's abilities—he had been one of them before—so he wasn't too sure that Sasuke will survive without becoming unconscious for the next thirty years. (Exaggeration)_

_But Kakashi had trained Sasuke himself. _

_So, right now, all they could do was have faith in both of them—and both of them would make it out alive. _

-

-

-

"So I'm just a hostage, huh?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke expectantly.

"What else did you think you were?" Sasuke replied stoically.

"Someone. Someone in your life…" Sakura trailed off. "But that's just a childish fantasy of mine, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Go get some sleep." Sasuke told her.

"That's what you told me that night, too. To go to sleep and leave you alone…" Sakura looked down. "But that's not going to get me away, is it?"

"You were never anything in my life, Sakura." Sasuke lied.

Lied.

Lied.

And he knew he was lying, because for the slightest while in the Chuunin Exams, he knew he didn't want to see her dead because of _his _fight with Gaara.

"I know. You told me already, Sasuke-kun." Something formed in her eyes. She tried to blink them away. "You never let me forget it. Or rather, I never let myself forget it."

All the memories from the night he left flooded his mind, blinding his eyes and clenching tight around his heart.

Her tears.

She looked down sadly. He _hated _her, though it wasn't a very strong word in his vocabulary since he used it all the time, but it still pierced through her like his Kusanagi with Chidori Nagashi in it.

"Why'd you save me, then, huh? All those times… From the Demon Brothers, in the Forest of Death… Against Gaara… You could've let me die and I would've stopped annoying you."

"I know Naruto would've never let me live it down, then I'd have to face someone even more annoying than you." Another lie.

Yeah, Sasuke, keep on lying.

"Then you could've let Naruto die, too, with Haku… You're the one who went in front of him when Haku shot those needles at him, right?" Sakura looked up. "And, when he went to retrieve you—you guys fought, too? Naruto used Rasengan and you used Chidori? Then he lost and went unconscious; you could've killed him then, too."

Oh, damn, Sasuke, she had point there.

"Leave me alone, Sakura."

"So, you haven't changed either, Sasuke-kun? You still close up from society and lock yourself up in your dark corner. It won't help you! You won't be happy that way, and the people who care about you will be worried."

"Who cares about me, huh, Sakura? Konoha _ordered _Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke shouted furiously, emphasizing the word order.

"I do! Naruto does! I'm sure Kakashi-sensei does, too! You're _our _family, Sasuke! So, stop being all alone! You're making _us _feel the loneliness!"

"You could never compare Team 7 to the Uchiha clan massacre." He mumbled.

"Well, it sure feels like it! To have lost something you love so much—that's how you feel, right, Sasuke?"

"…"

She was right. And he couldn't find a comeback. Or rather, he didn't want to—'cause he needed to accept the truth sooner or later. That he was inflicting the same pain his brother (or the village) had inflicted upon him.

"Are you done?" He bellowed.

"…"

"Go back to your room. And Sakura, as I said before, no hostage of mine leaves." Sasuke muttered.

And Sakura couldn't take being with him any longer. She had to get out of Sasuke's room right away. He was going to make her cry endless tears again.

-

-

-

Sasuke sat on his bed, staring at the space where Sakura had laid beside him before. Where they had really… what you call made love. But in his mind, there was nothing lovely about it. It was raw.

There weren't any _feelings _included in their intercourse, and there will never be any. They were an empty pair—not really for a public's eye, but for their own pleasure, and Sakura's elation.

Never would they do such a thing because they actually _loved _each other.

Maybe Sakura still loved him, from that night when he left, but Sasuke sure as hell didn't love her back. It was **all **pleasure.

But what about Sakura? She might have been taking this a bit too seriously, and maybe she thought that this was for real. That he had feelings for her.

Though he doubted that after she heard what Karin had told her of him—that he was sleeping with both of them—it could still be a possibility. Sakura had always annoyed him, and she had been one to take things the wrong way.

_Thank you for everything._

So what had he meant when he told her thank you? Was he actually thanking her for… _caring? _He just wanted her to shut up at that time. And then he had knocked her out, because she had let her guard down when he told her that.

She had been too predictable.

But what had brought him to her? He needed the pleasure, sure, but did he need it to be Sakura? Karin had done a fine job before, and her skilled hands brought even more pleasure perhaps—but there was a certain something.

Was he because she always gave him all the power? Or was there a particular thing, really? Something that he didn't know about?

Ever since he first touched her, he had never stopped thinking about her. She had been the one taking over his mind, yet he knew she meant nothing. She had completely invaded his thoughts, but he paid no attention her, still. (Except for their nights together, of course)

But did she mean anything to him?

* * *

**A/N: **Was this long for you guys? I mean, I made you guys wait so much. I didn't want to make a crap-chapter. So, finally, the long-awaited chapter has arrived. Thank you for being patient, once again. So, please, please, please REVIEW! I will have the next chapter up soon, hopefully, but I got a story idea and it's better than Human. So, LOVE ME, REVIEW AND BE PATIENT! ;D


	13. Chapter 13: Your Safety

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" Dark fic. SasuSaku!

**A/N: **OH, OH, OH! I just created some awesome fanart for SasuSaku. I wish I could scan it, but, I don't own a scanner. It is simply beautiful! And I made a doujinshi of SasuSaku, though it was insanely hard to draw. That's my good news! Along with, I will be replacing _Human _with another vampire fic. This one's better and sure to come soon.

* * *

**A Different Person**

_"You have to have faith in your friends, always."_

* * *

Naruto ran into Tsunade's room, grinning happily, his blonde hair flowing freely behind him. When he entered, Tsunade eyed him gratefully, then she quickly averted her eyes to the doorway — expecting her pink-haired pupil to walk in, her clothes wrinkled and her skin all dirty.

But she didn't.

Instead, Kakashi and Sai walked in—Sai closing the door behind him. Her lips turned into a scowl as she realized that Sakura wasn't coming. Her eyebrows knit together as she glared at Naruto. She thought he could do it this time.

"Naruto, where's Sakura?" Tsunade growled. "You asked for another mission."

Just as Kakashi had said.

"Send the ANBUs!" Naruto grinned at Tsunade, his eye twinkling.

"Naruto-kun! You do realize that the ANBU will kill Uchiha Sasuke, right? Haven't you been sad because of his leaving for the past… six years?" Shizune gasped.

"I have no other choice, Shizune. Get my best group of ANBUs here—now." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune obeyed and shuffled out of the room.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, who was still grinning at him, and her eye twitched. "Are you sure that you're doing the right thing? Do not underestimate the strength of ANBUs."

"I don't! You're underestimating the power of Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, his hopes obviously very high.

"Only if you're sure, Naruto, because I gave you that chance because I know you didn't want Uchiha dead. The elders were strictly against it." Tsunade replied.

"He'll drag through." Naruto told her, almost mumbling now.

-

-

-

The masked ANBUs weaved through the trees—green and brown stripes flying after them. They moved swiftly, stealthily, gracefully.

"Where did Uzumaki say it was?" One of them asked, his voice velvet smooth.

"Beyond those trees, about. But it should be pretty obvious, though. He said there was a seal on the ground, then a few meters down the hill—it'd be standing right there." The other one informed them, her voice angel-like and more feminine.

"Alright. Here's the clearing." The third one announced, his voice a bit more professional and serious than the others.

They arrived at the clearing, like the third one had mentioned, and stood their ground—looking for the seal on the ground.

"It's there!" The female exclaimed, pointing at a tree.

Someone who was in front of the tree couldn't see it, but placed at another angle; you could see it crystal clear.

"Let's go, Arisu, Daisuke!" The one with the serious voice ordered.

"Hai!" The two replied, jumping down from the hill and running down its length to catch up to Masato.

As stealthily and gracefully as before, they weaved through the trees until they finally found what they were looking for. Trying to keep the element of surprise, they quietly snuck into the hideout, being careful to not make any huge noises.

"Let's go find Uchiha Sasuke," Masato whispered.

-

-

-

Karin sat on her bed, her back against the wall while she taped her long nails on the side of her face. Her red eyes looked straight at the wall, thinking about Sakura and Sasuke's encounter.

She should've been the one there. She should've been the one Sasuke was enjoying, and smirking at. Yes, she saw him smirk. He was smirking at her—when her eyes were closed, her head thrown back in delight.

SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE!

Then, as her eyes blazed to the highest point, her head snapped to her door—as if expecting something to bash right through the piece of wood. But nothing happened; everything was as still as it was two seconds ago.

The redhead felt three different chakras pulsing in the lair. She could feel them moving through the lair; searching hallway by hallway for something. It must have been a team sent to find Haruno Sakura…. again.

She sighed and then stood up, walking over to the door and heading over to Sasuke's room to tell him there was someone here for their pink-haired hostage.

Her plan to pleasure Sasuke with her own hands would have to wait, she guessed.

-

-

-

There was nothing she could say.

The conversation that had just passed was indescribable. She couldn't place the words in the right place, hell, she couldn't even find the right words! She could say that she had been shocked that Naruto had left her there. And she could say she was sad that Sasuke only thought of her as a nobody.

But other than that, there was nothing she could say. Her tears weren't leaking anymore. She probably was tired of crying all the time for the same person who would never show any sign of affection towards her.

To be honest, ever since she came back from Sasuke's room, only one tear had fallen down from her jade coloured eyes. You could say that she was proud of herself for not sacrificing her happiness—that much—for him anymore.

Her head snapped up as her eyes widened. Someone was here for her, for she too could feel the three different chakras in the haven now.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin burst into his room with a seductive smile on her face.

Even though she wasn't here for the pleasure, and to warn him about the danger lurking ahead of them, she still wanted to give him a head's up for later. After the fight scene… then they could retreat to his room and have some wild se—

"What?" His voice came out very annoyed.

"There's a group of ninja out there. Their chakra is pretty big, so, I don't think they're regular Chuunin or Jonin rank shinobi. Tokubetsu Jonin or ANBU." Karin informed him, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

He wasn't as good as tracking chakra as Karin was—but to make sure this wasn't something like revenge for sleeping with both females, he concentrated himself so that he could track down the chakra that was emitting from the shinobi.

They were definitely there.

"Karin, you can go tell Suigetsu and Juugo. Get them ready, and all of you stay in Suigetsu's room. I'm going to get Sakura so we can get out of here." Sasuke ordered.

"Why don't we fight? We can totally kick their asses!" Karin smiled at him.

"I don't want to because it's going to take too long. Now go get Suigetsu and Juugo before I kick you out."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

With that, she walked out the door to find Suigetsu and Juugo. Sasuke ran a hand through his jet-black hair and walked out a few moments after her. The door clicked behind him, signaling that the door closed.

In a flash, he was in front of Sakura's door. Oh how he hated seeing her, but at the same time he wanted to see her. He couldn't explain it—it was an unknown desire of his. Well, one of them. He used to like seeing Naruto a lot, back in their Genin days, and he didn't know the reason.

"Sakura?" His tone was dead. "We're leaving."

Inside, her head flashed up again and looked at the door. She walked to it before opening the door. "Leaving?"

"The ANBUs Naruto was talking about are here." He explained simply.

"Oh."

-

-

-

They walked down the hall silently; Sakura playing with the bottom of her shirt, and looking up at Sasuke anxiously every once in a while. Sasuke just kept his eyes straight ahead, but he still felt Sakura's burning into the side of his head.

Sasuke saw Suigetsu's room come into view, and that was where they were supposed to meet with Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. Sakura's eyes hardened; she had forgotten about Karin. What could she say to her—that she fell to her knees and slept with Sasuke… again?

They were supposed to be holding up their female pride, but it seemed that Sasuke's Uchiha pride reigned over theirs. He could make them succumb to his ministrations with a snap of his fingers.

"Is everyone ready?" Sasuke asked in a grave monotone.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." Suigetsu and Juugo answered.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun!" Karin answered giddily, thoroughly ignoring Sakura who was at his side.

"So, we're heading out now?" Suigetsu threw a toothy grin.

"Hn. Wait." Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Since you're held captive here; I'm knocking you out."

"WHAT! NO—"

And everything swirled black around her.

Sakura's small body collapsed, Sasuke catching her in his arms firmly. Her hair fell over her eyes as Sasuke held her bridal style. He crushed her head gently to his chest and ran forward, expecting Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo to follow him.

As they ran, Karin looked out for signs of any other chakra signatures approaching them. Her eyes widened even more as she sensed two chakras there.

"Sasu—" As predicted, two ANBUs emerged from the other hall.

"_Inu_? _Ookami_ and I have found Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." A feminine voice came from the mask, slightly muffled.

The other one, with a mask resembling a wolf's face, turned to Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura tightly against his chest. His grip, unconsciously, tightened on the female, earning a soft groan from her mouth, even as she was unconscious.

"Let her go, Uchiha." The wolf growled; that was Daisuke.

"Give me the scrolls, ANBU." Sasuke hissed, glaring at the man.

"I guess we'll have to kill him, _Neko_." The wolf turned to Arisu.

"That's what we were sent here for, Ookami." The female snarled, a cat like mask hiding her expression.

"Shit." Sasuke growled, turning to Karin. "Take Sakura. Watch her. CAREFULLY."

And with that, Sasuke gave Sakura's body to the red head and turned back to the two ANBUs. "Suigetsu, you're battling with me. Juugo, watch Sakura and Karin."

The two males nodded and dispatched to their places. Sasuke knew it wasn't a good idea for Juugo to watch them fight; if blood was shed, which there would be, then he'd get the urge to kill again and go on a rampage. But maybe that was a good thing—Sasuke could stop Juugo whenever he wanted, and as soon as the ANBUs were dead, then he could calm Juugo down.

But maybe Sasuke couldn't act fast enough. _Let's just see what happens_, he mused.

Sasuke crouched forward into a fighting stance, his Sharingan already blazing. He had no time to waste, and no time to stand here playing with a bunch of Konoha shinobi with masks on. Suigetsu, beside Sasuke, gave them a grin, showing his sharp teeth thoroughly.

"Let's go, Ookami!" The female exclaimed excitedly, lunging at the silver-haired shark male.

Suigetsu turned to water and re-appeared behind her. He smirked, taking out a kunai and smashing it into her back. The kunai dug deep, leaving a deep wound. She disappeared, leaving a log with a metal kunai stuck deep within its splinters.

She smirked under her mask as she was about to throw a kick at Suigetsu when the part she aimed at turned to water and her foot went straight through him. The shark man simply turned around, giving her another grin and a gleam of the eyes. He unsheathed his sword and took a swing at her head.

The cat-woman ducked, the sword missing her entirely. Suigetsu twisted his wrist, bringing the sword down to strike her. She jumped onto the sword, her body a light feather on the sword. Suigetsu twisted it once, the blade pointing towards to the female, and thrust it upwards.

Arisu jumped off the blade swiftly before the blade had cut through her like a piece of paper and landed on the ground beside it. Suigetsu's hand twisted once again, slamming into the wall which she had stood in front for a second and creating a massive crack in it.

Her small hands dug into her kunai pouches—she had two—and retrieved a few senbons, holding them between her fingers. With a twirl, she shot the senbons precisely at the silver-haired man. Suigetsu turned the points where the senbons were supposed to hit into water; letting the senbons slide right through his body.

Arisu cursed, landing on the ground.

-

-

-

Sasuke moved to the right, dodging the kunais and shurikens that had just whizzed past him. Taking his Kusanagi out, he channeled Chidori through it and thrust it towards the moving ANBU member. He dodged it, but the Chidori current reached to the side of his waist and electrified him a bit. He collapsed to the ground briefly, but regained his balance and stood up on both feet rapidly.

The ANBU member started making hand signs, and Sasuke immediately knew them. The Sharingan user did the same thing, quickly catching up to the ANBU.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" The two yelled, hurling massive amounts of chakra through their mouths and jumping backwards, letting the balls of fire do their damage.

Since this was a limited-space hallway, the walls beside them started crumpling quickly, the rocks sliding them, revealing other rooms.

"Karin, Juugo! Get Sakura out of here and go to base 8!" Sasuke screamed.

Karin and Juugo knew exactly what he was talking about. Juugo scooped Sakura from Karin's lap and ran full speed, with Karin leading the way, towards the eighth base.

Sasuke continued keeping an eye on his battle, watching the little movements the ANBU member made. The Uchiha flipped backwards, landing gracefully on both of his feet. Daisuke took two blades from his back, and Sasuke quickly recognized them as _Sais_. He put his Kusanagi in front of his face to protect his body.

Daisuke closed his eyes for a moment, looking like he was really concentrating on something, and then opened them, only to have his _Sais_ set ablaze. Sasuke's eyes widened; he was doing the same thing he did with his Kusanagi and Chidori.

But that was impossible.

Sasuke's Kusanagi was specially designed for channeling chakra through them, and you can't do it with just any blade. With his incredible speed, he flashed through the hallway and appeared right in front of the man. His arm was pulled backwards, ready to plunge the blade through Daisuke.

He did indeed attempt to plunge, but blood never splattered. Daisuke held both of his _Sais_ up, countering Kusanagi's attack.

That was also impossible.

Kusanagi can't be blocked. With anything. Not with kunais, any kind of swords; definitely not _Sais_. So, how was this guy doing it? Sasuke let a growl rip from deep within his chest as he twisted the sword so that now it was pointing directly at Daisuke's chest. And he thrust.

Daisuke moved his _Sais_ quickly, blocking the attack again. Sasuke's face was twisted with confusion, but was _quickly_ hidden with a thin layer of a cold façade. Sasuke jumped back, thoroughly surprised that his sword had been blocked.

"Tsunade-sama knew that you possessed this kind of sword, from your last encounter with Team Yamato. And she knew my sword could block it, due to the special kind of metal it is made out of." Sasuke could just hear the smirk forming under the ANBU's mask.

Another growl ripped from Sasuke's throat as he flashed in front of the man once again, Chidori chirping within his fist. He angrily shoved it into the man, aiming at the heart, aiming for a critical hit.

The body turned into a _log_. Sasuke cursed.

No one ever dodges the Chidori, except for Itachi once, in which he took Sasuke's wrist and flung it to the wall. Sasuke retracted his hand from the log, and flipped, facing opposite of the wolf ANBU.

Then, he saw the wolf ANBU nod in his direction, and Sasuke could feel a presence behind him. Immediately, he knew that the third ANBU member had come and now he was facing _two fucking ANBUs_.

-

-

-

_Shit._

That was the first thing that came into Suigetsu's mind when the woman in front of him takes out a set of senbons and screams,

"Raiton: Electric Senbon Rain!"

And then, they were coming at him from every freakin' where. And they were chirping with electricity that wrapped around the needle. If he turned to water, the electricity would zap him when they went through the water.

So, he had nothing else but to dodge them.

He twisted and turned his body, avoiding and dodging the sharp metal that was coming at him at a fierce speed. He had never been one to dodge; his answer to everything was to turn to water. He got hit a few times, and they stung like crazy, but he was okay otherwise.

His hands molded into hand signs. "Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A huge water dragon appeared out of the ground, and crashed onto the female ANBU.

* * *

**A/N: **During a fight, I didn't know when to stop it. I wanted to save some of the action for the next chapter, but, I guess I had some here. I think this fight was awesomely written, and I liked it a lot. Anyways, merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to you guys!

_Inu: _Dog in Japanese.

_Ookami: _Wolf in Japanese.

_Neko: _Cat in Japanese.

_Sai: _No, it's not the character Sai. They're two short swords that are used for fighting. Search it on Wiki. :]

My Beta has informed me that the ANBU names are accurate. Everyone show her some love. (: By the way, I couldn't resist turning Karin into a whore. Sorry~ But I'll be giving her some love soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Bloodlust

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" Dark fic. SasuSaku!

**A/N: **I was like super-charged to write this chapter. I love this chapter. It's filled with dark content, and Sasuke's merciless ANBU killing rampage. That's why it's SOO on time! I'm almost at 200 reviews! So, did you guys know that whenever I post a chapter, I get about 3k of views? ILY GUYS SO MUCH. (:

* * *

**A Different Person**

_Let the darkness…overwhelm you._

* * *

Sakura groaned, and turned to the other side in the bed, the sheets barely covering her because she moved so much. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her eyebrows were knitted together; she must have been having a nightmare or something.

Karin and Juugo talked with each other inanimately. Soft whispers, groans and grunts were exchanged, but nothing much. They chatted about Sasuke's orders, what they would do after, and such.

Juugo said that he had planned to get some medical help after finishing Sasuke's duties. Seek help from Konoha, if there was a Konoha when Sasuke was done, or then he'd be in Suna. But considering Konoha and Suna were alliances, then maybe most of the shinobi and medical nins would be helping Konoha with their injured shinobi and rebuilding the place.

Karin decided that she would stay with Sasuke, no matter how stubborn he was about being alone. Of course, she didn't tell Juugo about her plans to totally pleasure Sasuke and that she believed that after all that Sasuke would propose, she would get pregnant and the Uchiha clan would be restored. She didn't tell him that she thought Sasuke was going to be _nice _and _affectionate _towards her.

Suddenly, from behind them, they heard _something_.

They turned to the pastel pink-haired girl—she was whimpering, and tears were lightly flowing from her closed eyes. Karin stood up, sitting on the edge of her bed and softly shaking the girl awake. Sakura's eyes opened, and stared Karin straight in the eye.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked frantically.

"He's still in the other base; battling the two Konoha ANBUs with Suigetsu." Karin answered simply.

"No! He's going to get _killed_!" She cried hysterically.

"Have you seen Sasuke-kun kill? He'll be _merciless _and he'll kill them all." Karin replied, smirking slightly.

"No! Have you seen ANBU before? They're not a special organization in Konoha for nothing, Karin! And I _seriously _doubt that Tsunade-shishou sent lower class ANBU for this mission!" Sakura exclaimed.

"…"

"She _knows _that Sasuke killed Deidara and Itachi from Akatsuki! She _knows _he killed Orochimaru! She _knows how fucking strong _he is!" Sakura cried.

"We can't disobey Sasuke-sama's orders no matter what happens… He told us to stay in base eight." Juugo countered.

"I don't _fucking _care what he wants! I don't have to obey his damn orders! I am stomping down there and dragging him back here! He is no going to fight those high-class ANBU and die!"

"Tch. Sasuke-kun's not gonna die, you know." Karin snorted.

"You guys are seriously underestimating ANBU's abilities!" Sakura huffed, calming down.

After all, Naruto had confidence in Sasuke. Why shouldn't she?

-

-

-

The female ANBU disappeared under the water dragon, her form completely vanishing from the face of the water. When the water cleared, she wasn't even there anymore. Suigetsu cursed. She must have used some kind of clone or substitution technique.

He quickly turned around, but he didn't see anything. When he turned back to take a good look at all around him, he saw from the corner of his eye that she was in the air, many senbons between her fingers. She twirled again, letting all the senbons shoot at him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't at the right angle to see where the senbons were coming at him from. He ducked, but the senbons changed their course and pointed menacingly at him.

What the hell?

"You can't escape them, you know. I've transferred some of my chakra into the senbons, and now they go after your chakra signature." She spoke playfully, very confident that she was going to win.

Suigetsu flipped, landing on the wall and focusing his chakra to his feet so he could run on the walls. The senbons continued to chase after him without any sign of weakness, and he was looking backwards. His footing slipped, and he fell onto the ground uselessly.

The senbons changed its course again, and now turned towards him, flying at a pretty quick speed.

"AGHHHH!" Suigetsu screamed, the senbons piercing his skin.

Arisu landed on both her feet, and smiled slyly under her mask. She kneed next to him, examining him. "We should take you back to Konoha… Your abilities are pretty… unique."

"You bitch!" He cried.

"Bad words for someone who just got defeated."

"Fuck! Why can't I move?"

"Those senbons were to hit your vital points. You can no longer move." She informed him.

"Hmmm… I'm sure Hokage-sama would love to examine your body. Orochimaru's experiments have done something with your body, right? I'm sure you can't change your body parts and body willingly like that if you were normal." She continued.

"…"

"Well, you won't be moving for some time." She sounded like a child. "Not unless someone comes, pulls out all those senbons and heals the small wounds covering your whole body."

He grounded his teeth together, hissing violently at the woman.

Arisu watched her partner's battle with the Uchiha, finding it amusing how none of them had a scratch on them. Daisuke was pretty skilled with his _Sai_s, but he hadn't landed one scratch on the younger Uchiha. Usually, Daisuke was assigned to S-class assassination missions, and this one was one of them.

Though it seemed that this one seemed to be harder for him.

-

-

-

Sasuke jumped, landing behind the new ANBU. He turned his wrist, thrusting his Kusanagi towards the man. The man disappeared and re-appeared beside his teammate.

He turned to Suigetsu, who lay on the ground motionless and glaring at the female ANBU member sitting next to his corpse. He groaned, knowing that it was time to go at his full-power. Suigetsu had lost his battle, making three ANBUs against one Sasuke Uchiha. He activated Sharingan, glaring at them with blood-red eyes.

With an incredible speed, he flashed in back of the first ANBU he fought, the one with a wolf mask. "You're going down first."

Sasuke's sword raised and then drove into the man's stomach, and blood obviously gushed out. The ANBU didn't use replacement this time, and was actually sustaining this injury. Sasuke's speed was too fast—even for trained shinobi like ANBUs.

Sasuke, suddenly with the crimson liquid leaking out of the man's body, licked his lips and his eyes became heavily layered with bloodlust.

Daisuke cried out agonizingly. Sasuke smirked as he saw, from the corner of his eye that the one with the dog-like mask was charging at him with a Katana. He took his sword out and thrust it at the approaching ANBU. Masato jumped, landing behind Sasuke. The black-haired shinobi let his foot dig into Masato's stomach, driving him into a nearby wall.

Sasuke sheathed his Kusanagi and then took out a sharp kunai. He threw it at the crumbled ANBU, and it hit directly onto his shoulder. Blood began oozing out as he turned back to the other ANBU who was clutching his stomach.

He unsheathed his sword once again, and dug it into the wound that he had made previously, making more blood come out and Daisuke cry out again.

Sasuke was enjoying this oh so much. Blood splattered on his white shirt and the part where his chest was visible. His lips began curving into a smile; a small, menacing, merciless, _scary_, evil, cruel, smile.

"NO!" Arisu screamed from the other end of the hallway.

Sasuke ignored her protest and took his sword out again, letting the blood spill out. He raised his sword again, and let it dig into the side of Daisuke's neck, almost to the point of it coming off when he felt a small pain, and then his arm could not move.

He turned to his shoulder, and saw a senbon embedded into his skin.

She had stopped his movements with her frighteningly accurate senbon throws, and then embedded one in his shoulder so that he couldn't move his right arm. His other hand reached out and plucked the metal weapon out.

Even so, her teammate was already dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. She had been too slow; she had been too busy analyzing Suigetsu while her teammates fought. She had too much confidence in her teammate. But it hadn't been her fault. Daisuke was skilled. He had killed a lot, and had a lot experience.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun won't die!" Karin yelled.

"Yes, he will! What the hell do you know about Konoha ANBU? NOTHING!" Sakura screamed back.

"What do you know about Sasuke-kun?" Karin shot back.

"Everything! I know about his skills—I was his teammate when he was a Genin. He was skilled alright. I know he killed countless shinobi! I know him! Probably better than you do!"

"Shut up!" Karin snorted.

"Do you want to stand here while Sasuke gets injured and possibly dies? Or can we go back to the other base and rescue him from death's arms?"

"Hmph!" Karin turned and walked towards the door. She turned back. "Are you coming or what?"

Sakura grinned, her eyes twinkling. She had won. Now they were going back to save Sasuke.

She knew that Naruto had confidence in Sasuke, but she couldn't help but look at the bad side of things. She was pessimistic when it came to ANBUs and Sasuke's life. She was dying with worry and her heart had been clenching painfully tight in her chest while she lay on the bed, amidst the sheets.

She had been on the verge of crying—the tears stinging at her eyes every once in a while, and her heart clenching so tight in her chest she just felt like she had to cry.

As they ran, she felt a heavy burden being lifted from her shoulders.

-

-

-

The fallen body was still oozing blood out as Sasuke turned to the female ANBU, his Sharingan turning into Mangekyou. He ran, unseen with the human eye, towards the cat-like face.

With his right hand, he grasped the mask and as she tried to wrench her mask away from him by jerking her head backwards, he crushed the mask with an audibly crack. Her short brown hair and sea-green eyes became visible as he smirked.

Her features had a childish hint to them that made her look completely like a small six year-old child. Her eyes were big, and her mouth was small. Sasuke moved to her side, and with his foot, pushed her to a wall. She hit the wall, and his hand quickly grasped her neck to secure her place there. She opened her eyes, a deathly mistake, and stared at Sasuke.

His Mankyeou swirled. "Tsukuyomi!"

It was his first time using it, ergo; he didn't have much experience with the technique. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that seeing her teammates die in front of her, then seeing herself die following would make her insane.

_Suddenly, Arisu was under red skies with black clouds over her head. Apparently, she was tied to a post with her arms outstretched. Her brown bangs hung over her eyes as she searched frantically for some kind of… _reality_. It was impossible, though, no sign of their world._

_"In Tsukuyomi… I control everything you see, feel and hear." _

_A voice from… well, everywhere. She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from because it was literally coming from everywhere, and then echoing._

_She looked straight forward, trying to see anything. But what she saw was not what she wanted to see. She saw Daisuke, screaming in pain while clutching his stomach, the attacker no where to be seen. His eyes were tightly squeezed shut, and his face was twisted with the pain he couldn't run away from._

_"Ahhhhhhh! AHHHHGGG." He groaned._

_Then she saw Sasuke appear right in front of Daisuke, his Kusanagi raised. With a swift motion—a swing of his arm—Daisuke's head had been disconnected from his body._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream echoed through the endless, crimson-coloured world._

_Blood poured violently out of the headless body as the killer vanished in a gust of wind. _

_And she was tied to the post, useless, while watching her friend die. He was her teammate, her comrade, her friend and she had just let him die like that. _

_One moment she was staring at her headless teammate, the other she was staring right into the Sharingan. The Sharingan was so close, right in front of her, and it was so…scary. She hadn't been this afraid since… since the test to become an ANBU._

_With a squelching sound, a kunai pierced her stomach harshly, making her cry out loud. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Then she realized she wasn't staring at anyone's Sharingan; she was staring into Sharingan itself. There wasn't anyone wielding it, and it was just _there_, looking straight at her._

_Another squelching sound and another blinding pain came. A kunai dug into where her belly button was supposed to be, and it hurt like crazy. And this continued, and she was sure if the Sharingan eyes didn't completely overwhelm her vision, then she would see her stomach covered in big, deep wounds and blood oozing out in large amounts._

_Arisu felt another blinding pain coming from her neck, then the blood rolling down her shirt rapidly._

Sasuke released the technique, and let his grasp on her neck fall. Her small body crumpled to the floor, her knees collapsing under her. Her hands went to touch her stomach, and then her neck slowly, and her eyes were opened wide with horror filling them.

She was trembling terribly, and her skin was pale, pale, pale. Sasuke smirked, and then sent a powerful kick to her head, cracking her skull. You could _practically _hear the crack of the bones.

It was that frightening.

Sasuke could feel the last standing ANBU rising from his previous position. The onyx-eyed boy turned, seeing the ANBU having a hand on the wall to stabilize himself. It shouldn't be that hard to kill this man if he had to use the stone wall to balance him. It seemed that Sasuke's kick, which was delivered to his stomach, had broken a few ribs. He could see that it was hard for the ANBU to breathe, as he was panting.

The Uchiha didn't waste anymore time; he didn't need to waste any time. He decided to finish it in a flash. With his incredulous speed, he was in front of the ANBU, his Kusanagi raised, and then he plunged it right through the man's chest.

He twisted the sword, and then pulled it out. Seeing it drenched in blood, the ANBU's blood, was strangely… exciting.

"Sa… Sasuke…-kun…" A small voice made his head snap towards the speaker.

There, beside Arisu, was Sakura, Juugo and Karin. He growled inwardly. They were supposed to be in base eight. Sakura wasn't supposed to see how mercilessly he killed. How when he killed, he didn't hesitate to chop one's head off.

Sakura was supposed to be free of these horrible nightmares.

Her eyes were horror-stricken, and her once bright emerald eyes were now a darker shade of green. Like nasty, murky lake water.

"Suigetsu!" Karin screamed running to Suigetsu's fallen body and keeling down next to it. "You baka! How could you let a bunch of Leaf Shinobi beat you like this?"

Suigetsu grinned cockily up at Karin. "She knew where to hit me."

And for once, they weren't bickering like children over the last cookie in the cookie jar.

Karin quickly started plucking the senbons from his skin, one by one, very softly and with tender care. She looked anxious, almost like she cared for Suigetsu. She looked concentrated, like she wanted him to live even though she always gave off the vibe that said she wanted him to die.

"She said you have to heal my wounds… She infused her senbons with her chakra." He informed her.

"Shut up and bite me!" Karin held her arm out.

Suigetsu opened his mouth, and clamped his mouth around her arm. She cried out, surprised at the force he used. He let go after a few seconds.

"Thanks, Karin." He sat up.

She practically jumped on him. Her arms flung around the silver-haired man, and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Suigetsu! Be more careful next time… please…"

The man awkwardly put his hands around her waist, acknowledging her hug.

"Alright, Karin."

-

-

-

Sakura walked towards the Uchiha slowly, like she was in a trance.

"Who are you?" She asked.

And them, it replayed all in his head. Like the first time she saw him kill Konoha ninja, like the first time she saw him splatter other people's blood on himself; like it was the first time he had that eerie look in his eyes.

Without knowing why he did it, his arms constricted around her body, crushing her shaking body to his warm one.

"Sa…! Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"That's right…" He drawled. "I'm _your _Sasuke-kun."

She definitely didn't know who he was anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **You like it? I loved it. I loved the fight scenes. I loved Sasuke. Actually, no, I love Sasuke. So, if you love Sasuke, then review. If you love this chapter, then review. PLEASE REVIEW. (_For the sake of the author_)


	15. Chapter 15: Release

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" Dark fic. SasuSaku!

**A/N: **Sorry. This chapter sucks. This _story _is going downhill. I think my _writing _is going downhill. Though I still approve of my oneshots… Anyways, I would like to thank _all _those who reviewed in the last two weeks. You guys really helped me out, and I finally got the motivation to get it back on. I was about to let this go down the drain… Thank you for fourty wonderful reviews!

* * *

**A Different Person**

_I don't know you… _

* * *

"So, Naruto, tell us about your brilliant plan." Ino glared at the blond boy.

"Yeah, Naruto. Tell us." Tenten urged.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto raised up his hands in defense.

They, Konoha twelve without Sasuke and Sakura, sat around a small, round and wooden table at a local bar. They each had a small glass of _something _in front of them, alcohol most likely, and now all looked at Naruto expectantly.

"So, I left Sakura-chan with Sasuke-teme, and Tsunade-baachan sent out the ANBUs. Sasuke will kill the ANBUs and yeah, that's about it." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto… how does that bring back forehead to us?" Ino intensified her glare. "How does that do us _any _profit?"

"It doesn't." Naruto replied.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE HER THERE, YOU DUMBASS!?" Ino shouted impatiently.

"DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS!" Naruto cried.

"Both of you shut the fuck up before I make you!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, Naruto? What's the profit of that brilliant plan of yours?" Tenten gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from punching Naruto in the face.

"Guys, I haven't seen Sakura-chan that happy since teme left. You should've seen her! She was… happy that she got fucked by teme!" Naruto reasoned.

"WHAT!? She got fucked by SASUKE!?" Ino screamed.

"Didn't I tell you guys?"

"No." The two girls said in unison.

"When I found her… she was kinda in bed… with teme… and she told me that she… kinda did it." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"And she looked happy?" Tenten asked with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"And you think that… that fucker Sasuke is going to _love her_? She may be happy to be with Sasuke, but he'll just hurt her again!" Ino screamed.

"I know I haven't seen her as happy as that since Sasuke left." Naruto reasoned. "I want Sakura-chan to be happy."

"Naruto! He's going hurt her and she's going to be worst than before, you stupid DUMBASS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A DUMBASS!"

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DIPSHITS!"

The two looked at Tenten, who sat back down after screaming. Neji took a glance at her, and smiled a bit before turning back to the calming-down blonds.

"Just hope, you guys. Sasuke looked different, too, it's a _guy thing_. He looked... kinda like he was being truthful… I don't know how to describe it!" Naruto looked at Neji and all of the guys, knowing that they knew what he was talking about.

* * *

Sakura stopped and just looked up at Sasuke, his face looking totally foreign to her. Then, she saw _why _he was acting this way. _Why _he was acting like he freaking cared. _Why _he was giving her false hope…—

The curse seal was activating.

It burned orange a bit, and it looked like it was about to spread, but it wasn't. It just burned.

Sasuke wasn't clutching his shoulder in pain or anything; he was just… acting like he cared about Sakura. Does the curse seal do that?

She remembered in the Chuunin Exams, Forest of Death.

He had broken Zaku's arms _off _because he _hurt her_. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that incident after; she didn't know whether to be scared or to be happy that Sasuke cared enough to go beat someone to pieces because they hurt her.

Her hands were currently on his chest, her palms flat. Remembering that time, she just let the tears flow and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop… Please… You're scaring me…" Sakura whispered, her tears wetting his broad chest.

After a few seconds, she took her head off of his chest and took a scared glance at Sasuke, whose eyes seem to tell her he was somewhere else.

Like something had tapped him on the head, he snapped out of his daydreaming face and roughly pushed Sakura off of him. He started walking towards where Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were—leaving Sakura confused.

"We're going to base eight. This place is trashed."

* * *

She had a bed in this base eight. That was good.

Her head dug into the soft material of the pillow, her eyes traveling from the corner in front of her to the door, where a slight crack let in the light. She had slept again, and her back felt much better sleeping on something softer than the ground—even if it wasn't that much softer.

She sat up, and she leaned against the wall, holding her head in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, a few tears rolled down.

But she knew the reason. She knew that Sasuke had rejected her harshly. But why? Finally, she had thought that Sasuke was finally showing her some feelings. She had grown attached to him… if she dare say so, _again._

Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to puke.

She ran to her bathroom, the one next to her room, and perched over the toilet bowl. Unloading the contents of her kinda empty stomach into it, she put her hand on her stomach.

Had she been eating too much? Her stomach kind of felt lumpy. It couldn't have been because she was eating too much; she had barely to eat within the past month. And usually, a piece of bread would be enough. But now, she felt like she needed to eat more…

She ran over the symptoms in her mind. She was a medic, she was supposed to know these things.

After analyzing them for a few more moments, she came to dreadful cause. It made her stomach turn, her blood run cold and her forehead to suddenly start sweating.

* * *

Sasuke was just as messed up. His hands held his head and he massaged his scalp leisurely, calming himself down.

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair one more time before lying himself flat on the bed. He turned, facing the wall, before closing his eyes. Why had he rejected Sakura like that so harshly? It was probably because of his previous actions.

He was a coward, he decided, that was what he was.

* * *

"Could I have an extra piece of bread, Suigetsu?"

The fish-like man turned to look at the pinkette. Usually, she just took her food and didn't complain. But, today, she wanted another piece of bread.

"I don't have anymore. Sorry."

"You should go get some," She growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Lady, are you on your _period? _Your temper sure is short today." He retorted, snorting a bit.

"Go. Get. Some," She seethed through her teeth. "before I fucking rip your guts out."

Suigetsu sure didn't want his guts ripped out, so he hurried out the door towards the (somewhat) kitchen they had in the base.

He came back moments later, panting and sweating; out of breath. Sakura gave a sweet smile before snatching the bread from his hand and inhaling it.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked, kind of afraid of her.

She swallowed her bread, drank the last of her water and nodded her head meekly. "I want to see…" She gulped. "Sasuke-kun."

Suigetsu looked up. Sasuke was resting now. And it was sure that no one should ever bother Sasuke when he's sleeping because he's as grumpy as ever when someone wakes him up and will blow up. Literally.

"Sasuke-sama's sleepin'. I don't think you should—"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She asked with a glare. "I don't think so. Unless you want me to punch you, take me to Sasuke-kun."

Suigetsu nodded weakly. "It's your life…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

They walked silently towards Sasuke's room, a tension hanging high in the air. It didn't make Sakura uncomfortable, since her head was all the way in the clouds, thinking about what she was going to say to Sasuke.

"Why do you want to see him so badly, Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu inquired quietly, scared of her temper.

"None of your business." She growled, glaring at him.

"Well, anyways, here he is."

With that, he left Sakura to ponder right in front of Sasuke's room.

Carefully, she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

She stealthily crept to the side of Sasuke's bed, making sure not to make any noise that could wake the Uchiha up and ignite his horrible temper.

Once there, she sat down at the edge of the bed. She couldn't see his face, since it was all dark in the room, but lightly, she laid her hand on the side of his face, brushing off the bangs covering his porcelain skin. She smiled, feeling the warm skin under her fingers. She continued stroking his face lightly, her green eyes softening.

She had never _really _talked to him; got to know how he felt, acted like a _real _couple, (were they even a couple?) and had their 'moments'.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, her voice much like an angel's. "I…I—I can't believe it. I have your child, Sasuke-kun, in my stomach."

With her free hand, she placed a hand over her tummy and looked down.

"I don't know how tell you." She smiled sadly. "But, I don't know how you're going to react either…"

A lone tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

"Nghnn…" She moved a bit, her head feeling sore.

"You're awake."

Sakura's head snapped up. Had she fallen asleep in Sasuke's room? She moved her hand, and she felt the warmth leave her palm.

Plus, she felt Sasuke's warmth radiating off of his body. His smell was intoxicating her nostrils.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn." He grunted. "Why are you here?"

She turned her head to Sasuke. "I—uh… Umm…"

"Hn?"

This was it. She had to tell him. She was going to tell him. Alright. She had to do it. Take a deep breath and—

"How are you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura." He growled.

She broke. She felt the feelings gather up in her chest and being released at the same time through her tears. She was sobbing loudly, she realized, and her head was on Sasuke's chest.

Suigetsu rushed into the room, slamming the door open. His eyes were wide and his breathing was quick. "Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" He panted. "Some blonde girl's about to tear this place up if we don't give her Sakura!"

Sakura laughed. She knew exactly who it was, and despite that she was in a tight situation right now, she laughed out loud. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked at her kind weirdly. She shut up. "Oh, uh," She smiled sheepishly, kinda like Naruto when he did something wrong. "It's Ino. Let me handle her."

"Sakura…"

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun," She said jokingly. "You can worry later. It's simply Ino. She can't do anything to me, and she won't. I'll come back." _I have to tell you._

She ran away, Suigetsu trailing after her as Sasuke watched them disappear. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about what had happened. _Sakura's acting so weird…_He thought, shaking his head.

* * *

"INO! YOU PIG!"

A blonde-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes turned around. She smiled and waved. Sakura glared.

"Hey, Sakura," She greeted.

Sakura punched Ino. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Bringing you backkkkk…" She made the word come out longer and more… suspiciously.

"Didn't Naruto stop you? ANBU has come after us, Naruto has come after us—now you! This isn't an exhibit!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "What made you come here, Ino? You don't do that! It's usually Naruto!"

Sakura now had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the soil beneath them. "Well…" Ino started. "NarutowastellingusthatyouweresleepingwithSasukeandIwasreallyworriedsoIcametobringyoubacksothatyoucouldn'thurtyourselfanymore."

Sakura simply stared. "NARUTO THAT FUCKING LOUDMOUT—"

"Sakura."

She whipped her head around, seeing Sasuke. "Go back. You're causing more trouble than if _I _had the scroll." He moved his gaze to Ino. "Tell the Hokage that I'm coming after that scroll whether she wants it or not. You can be on guard; you can place two thousand guards in front—but I am getting that scroll."

"Sasuke…"

"Go."

"B-bu—" _I need to talk to you…_

"Go, Sakura."

"Fine." She finally sighed, turning to Ino and gave a fake smile. "Let's go, hm?"

Ino nodded solemnly, watching Sakura with worried eyes as she took the lead and they jumped off.

Sasuke simply watched, his eyes trailing after her.

* * *

"It's not like you, Sasuke-sama," Juugo stated. "to let some—a hostage, go."

"It's obvious Konoha's not giving up the scrolls." He growled. "Even for their most cherished medic."

"Maybe they sent all those ANBU and people to come so that they could see if you were doing anything bad to her." Juugo suggested. "And if you weren't—and you weren't—they would leave her there."

"Konoha's not one to do that."

"I don't know how Konoha does things, Sasuke-sama," Juugo nodded. "But I think that it's a little fishy how many ANBU and people are coming in here."

"Hn."

"How did they find out about where the hideout was anyway?" Suigetsu butted in, looking at Sasuke weirdly. "Why didn't you just move hideouts, Sasuke? I mean, Orochimaru has like a million, right? Why didn't you relocate?"

"Hn."

"Fine," Suigetsu huffed. "Don't talk, but it's not like you Sasuke. And I could take a wild guess of my own right now, but I think you'd cut my head off."

"That's right," Sasuke said and left.

* * *

_He let me go…_

_Why?_

_Why did he let me go?_

…_I need to see him again…_

_Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

**A/N: **This was horrible! Well, I'm kinda proud of it I guess, but I'm sure I can get better out… Oh, and you know this chapter's kinda short. I'm sorry, you guys, I wanted to leave some of the ideas for the next chapter. If it's okay with you guys, you could give me some ideas but I have the rough idea outlined. So you guys could meat it up, you know, give it some words! Exams are done, schoolwork is out and I have a few minor (non-important) tests coming up, but that won't stop me from working on the new chapter of _Personalities_! That's right—the epic _Personalities _has a third chapter! Keep your eye out and please, _pass me some motivation _for the 16th chapter! That means review. I love you guys!

Could someone tell me how to write without having spaces between the paragraphs? Like, write one paragraph and then I want to skip to the next line, the line RIGHT AFTER it, NO SPACE? Yeah... I'm trying to find that out...


	16. Chapter 16: Pregnancy

**Summary: **While on a mission, Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasuke. The more time she spends with him, the more scared she gets. "Who are you?" Dark fic. SasuSaku!

**A/N: **I'm back, I guess! While I write this, I don't know how _long _it will be before I post it (because I write my beginning writer's note at the beginning before I start writing my chapter) so I hope you enjoy it anyways. I guess you guys are happy that I didn't (without telling you guys) take a hiatus, or possibly discontinue this story. It's the reviews I tell you; there's nothing like looking at your story stats and seeing fourty reviews for one chapter.

Well, the year's coming to an end! I don't know about you guys, but I'm finishing school on the 23rd. School has been dramatic for me this year, but that never kept me from writing SasuSaku! Oh, by the way, even if school's out, there's _absolutely no way _that it means that I'll be updating this fic more often. Why? 'Cause I need to sort things out. Thank you for understanding!

Hey, by the way, recently, I just joined a debate about NaruSaku/NaruHina/SasuSaku on **narutofan**(.)**com**. I have come to a conclusion that not many people want to defend SasuSaku… Seriously—out of all the people in the debate, there are like 2/10 people defending SasuSaku and NaruHina. (They must be scared of the NaruSaku fans xDD I'm kidding.) Anyways… it'd be nice if you showed up—if you haven't guessed, my name there is e u p h o r i s t i c. Also, if you are someone to get riled up or angry easily for SasuSaku or NaruHina, it's bad for your health to go there—but come anyways, because it hasn't killed me yet. xD  
http://forums(.)narutofan(.)com/showthread(.)php?t=511694&page=1

-

**A Different Person**

**-**

_君が君が__  
__You, you,__  
__私は君が__  
When you say,  
__愛し愛されて板を愛している__  
I love you, I love you, I love you,  
__あなたは私をふりをする__  
You make me believe you…_

-

"Sakura?" Ino inquired lightly, looking at her friend worriedly.

They walked through the streets of Konoha, heading to the Hokage tower. Sakura's face had been dark—or rather, is still—Ino had noticed, ever since they started from Sasuke's lair. Maybe something _had _been going on between them, and it _wasn't _just sex. Ino continued to stare at her friend, even though Sakura didn't give one word of reply. Deciding she needed to make conversation, she thought of the things Sakura had missed…

She couldn't find anything much. She sighed and looked at Sakura again. Her friend was _seriously _ruining the mood. There was something that had happened in that lair—and Ino was going to find out what.

They entered the Hokage Tower, knocked on the door, and were let in.

"Oh, god!" Tsunade exclaimed. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Sakura came back with you? That's certainly a surprise. A pleasant one at that."

Sakura didn't smile. Her lips didn't even quirk up—her face was contorted in deep thought and it was dark. Everyone continued to stare at her, and even if Tsunade didn't know what Naruto had told Konoha 12, she knew something had happened. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sakura still had her feelings.

"It's surprising," Ino said at first. "Sasuke said that too many people were coming in after her, and she was being annoying—he told me to tell you that he was coming for the scroll and that nothing could stop him."

Sakura's face seemed to tighten and cringe at the word annoying. But her face was staring at the floor, and it didn't seem like she wanted to—or was going to—cry.

Tsunade nodded, lacing her fingers together to prop her head on the top. "I see—so, nothing's gonna stop him?" She shook her head. "We'll place guards—highest rank ANBU, as oppose to the ones we sent to get Sakura before—in front of the scroll. I want Hatake Kakashi placed there, also."

Sakura didn't seem to care at all. Shizune nodded at Tsunade's commands and proceeded with the calls.

"Is that all he told you, Yamanaka?" Tsunade inquired, staring at her with impassive eyes. The platinum blonde nodded. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and waved her hand, "You are dismissed."

-

As soon as Sakura slipped outside, she had wanted to run—but Ino seemed to know of her plan. Ino had caught her wrist and stared at her. "Sakura," She started. "Don't you want to see Naruto?"

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded. She reminded herself that she couldn't let them worry, even though she had messed up with Ino anyways. Together, they walked silently and side by side to the one place you could find Naruto—Ichiraku Ramen. It _was _about dinner time.

As predicted, Naruto sat there next to the Hyuuga heiress.

"Naruto," Ino put her hand on her hip. "I brought her back!"

Naruto quickly turned around—his mouth full of ramen—and grinned. He swallowed the wad of ramen before running up to her and squeezing the pinkette with as much force as he could in a bone-crunching hug. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could only give another small smile and put her hands on his lower back to acknowledge his hug.

"W-Welcome back, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled, nodding at her politely.

Sakura gave Hinata a warm smile—a real one because the Hyuuga was simply too nice—and turned back to Naruto. "Did Sasuke-teme do anything to you!? He didn't do anything to hurt you, right? I'm gonna pound him to he—"

"No, he was nice," Sakura muttered, looking down.

Naruto wasn't oblivious to her face. Naruto's eyes lost its gleam a bit, but it quickly returned. "Alright! That's great! Hey, are you up for celebrating tonight? We could get all of Konoha 12 at the new club and—"

"That'd be impossible, Naruto," Ino told him. "It's Neji and Tenten's anniversary today. They've been dating for a year now."

"Fine! We'll do without long-hair gaylord and his girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'll just celebrate with whoever wants to come, okay?"

"It's fine, Naruto," Sakura smiled. "I just want to get back to my house and rest; I'm tired from all that running around. You guys have fun, okay?"

"We can't celebrate your return without you, silly forehead," Ino laughed nervously—it was like a little snicker but not really. "I'll walk you home, okay?" She turned to the two lovebirds next to them. "You and Naruto have fun, right, Hinata?" She gave a wink before ushering Sakura away.

Halfway to Sakura's house, Ino broke the silence.

"What's up with you, Sakura?" She suddenly asked. "You seem out of character ever since I brought you back."

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ino," She breathed, looking up at the sky.

"Of course not," Ino paused. "The real question is, what's up with you and Sasuke? You guys looked like you ran away _together_, and not, _he kidnapped me and held me hostage for a ransom._"

"Nothing's up with Sasuke and I," She knew she couldn't lie to Ino, so she added, "he just didn't exactly treat me as a hostage because…" She paused. "because I was his former teammate."

"C'mon, Sakura," Ino urged. "Sasuke doesn't have feelings—much less for former teammates. Let's talk about Naruto, hm? Sasuke has tried to kill Naruto before, I'm sure that's not teammate love."

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's _nothing _going on between Sasuke and me! I swear to _god _there is nothing there!"

"But—"

"Look! We're at my house!" Sakura yelled, happy she was where she wanted to be. "I'll see you later, pig!"

Sakura, before Ino could answer, dashed into the apartment.

-

Ino walked back to her and Shikamaru's house quietly, thinking about Sakura's unusual behavior towards Sasuke. There _wasn't _any unusual behavior towards Sasuke—that was the problem. If what Naruto had said was true—and it probably was—then Sakura should be really attached to the bastard now and be moping over why he let her go.

Seriously—those two should work things out, Ino thought. It was probably a good thing that he chose her, or rather came across her, to take as hostage, as mean as that was of a thing to say.

Ino unlocked the door and stepped into her house. In a loose and tired voice, she yelled in a not-so ecstatic manner, "Tadaima!" She took off her sandals and continued on into the house, trying to find Shikamaru. Of course, he was in the family room – playing Shougi with his dad.

"Ah! Shikaku-san!" Ino greeted, bowing politely at her boyfriend's dad.

In response to her, he had laughed heartily – it was a rich, deep laugh coming from deep within his throat – and smiled at her. "Ino, sit down! There's no need for formalities, you know. You are my son's girlfriend of two years."

She smiled and nodded, sitting down next to Shikamaru. "Okairi," He whispered in her ear before putting one arm around her, while the other continued to move pieces around on the shougi board.

The two siblings finished their game quietly and Shikaku smiled. "I'll leave you two lovebirds now," They nodded, bid him goodbye and returned to their own business.

"How was bringing Sakura back, Ino?" He said, stroking her hair as she laid her head on his chest while they rested on the sofa.

"I brought her back," Ino sighed. "but she's not Sakura. She's always down now, and she's totally out of it. Sasuke must've done something to her – that bastard."

"Didn't Naruto say that Sasuke slept with her?"

"Yeah. She denied it though. She said there was nothing going on between them at all, except that he didn't much treat her like a hostage but instead like a teammate – even though he was using her for a ransom." Ino inhaled Shikamaru's scent. "But her face always tells me that there's something else. As much as I'd like to believe Sakura and that nothing is going on – I think Naruto is worth my belief this time."

"I see."

"What do you think, Shikamaru?" Ino got off his chest, looking at him with her big, blue eyes. "C'mon, tell me what you think about Sakura! Please use that brain of yours to help me – I don't like seeing Sakura like this!"

He thought for a moment, and when he figured it out, he looked at her – not very sure he wanted to tell her. She could see right through him.

"What?" She asked, excited for his answer. "What do you think, Shika-kun?"

He took a deep breath, and exhaled before replying, "I think she's pregnant."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!_"

-

Sakura lay on her bed – curtains closed, windows opened for the light breeze to come in and lights turned off. Blankets weren't even on her; she simply lied on top of them. Her eyes were wide open, staring at her closet. She didn't even bother taking a shower before going to her bed.

Sakura had lots on her mind, if you didn't know that. How was she to care for this baby without Sasuke? She could, of course, for her job at the Konoha Hospital's salary wasn't bad at all. What would she tell of this child when he or she asks for his or her father? _How _was she to tell Sasuke of their unborn child, growing in her stomach this very moment? _Would _she even get the chance to tell him? She buried her head in her pillow – hoping the questions would stop.

Abortion was not an option. She would not kill a person, much less a baby – _her own baby _– because Sasuke wasn't here. She wouldn't depend on Sasuke, no, and if he let go of her, then she'd raise this kid alone.

He probably didn't even remember that she had something suspicious to tell him, she thought bitterly – scowling at the thought. He was probably too busy with his teammates right now. She didn't worry about Karin though.

Sakura still wanted to tell Sasuke of her pregnancy. Sasuke needed to know – it wasn't just a right anymore.

There was a pounding at the door.

Sakura sighed, getting up from the bed. She opened the curtains in her living room, and opened the door. A man stood in front of her – a jounin vest on, his face solemn and his brown hair covering half of his face. She scowled at him, "What?"

"Tsunade-sama requires you to go to the hospital for a check-up."

"I'm perfectly fine – I'm a medic myself, I would've healed myself if I was in any pain or had any wounds." Sakura replied, glaring at the man – whose face continued to look stoic.

"Tsunade-sama insists."

"I don't care if she insists! I'm perfectly fine! LOOK AT ME. Do I look bruised, battered or wounded to you? NO? WELL, then I suggest you leave and have a DAMN NICE DAY." Sakura screeched, wanting to slam the door in his face.

"Just go, ma'am."

"Do _not _tell me what to do." She hissed through clenched teeth. "I am _perfectly _fine and if you don't want to go back to Tsunade-shishou with a broken rib or two, then I suggest you leave."

"Uhm…" Tsunade had gave him strict orders to get him here. It was deadly either way – Tsunade would have his head – or strip him of his jounin status, or Sakura here would break two ribs. "Tsunade-sama said she'd strip me of my jounin status if I didn't get you to the hospital. So… please?"

Sakura looked at the man with her sparkling emerald orbs. She was upset, yes, but don't forget Sakura is still a caring, loving woman. She wouldn't want some man to be stripped of Jounin status because of her.

"Okay – fine."

-

Tsunade took some tests on her, checked over her whole body to see if she had wounds, and checked if Sasuke had poisoned her – though Tsunade high doubted it. Tsunade questioned Sakura on her eating habits and Sakura had replied with an unsatisfying answer. Nothing had changed, Sakura had told Tsunade.

Now she was walking back to the Hokage Tower because Tsunade had some things to talk to her about. The jounin sent to her this time had no problems with her accepting, but she had quickly left him.

She knocked on the door. "Come in," was heard from the other side. When she opened the door, she was surprised to not find Shizune in the room.

"Tsunade-shishou," She gave a small smile and stood in front of the desk.

"I called you here to talk about the results in the exam." Sakura nodded and interrupted Tsunade.

"I assure you I'm fine, Tsunade-shishou. Seriously. This is getting ridiculous. I feel fine, am walking on two feet and have no symptoms of any kind. You would be the first to know if I did." Sakura nodded.

"I know you're fine. I don't know if _you _know, but, _I _know that you are _pregnant_. A month, to be exact." Tsunade informed her.

Sakura's eyes widened, and then they slowly became smaller as she bowed her head a bit and nodded meekly. "I knew," She responded slowly. "I knew I was pregnant long before I got back to Konoha."

"I assume this is Uchiha Sasuke's child?"

Sakura kept her eyes down. "Yes. It is." She looked up, her eyes pleading. "Don't tell anyone, please! I'm trying to figure it out, Tsunade-shishou, how I'm supposed to tell Sasuke, how I'm supposed to raise this child without him…" She cried, looking at Tsunade in the eyes. "Abortion is not an option. I'm willing to keep this child – really! I'll care for it, even without his help!"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Nothing really happened, Tsunade-shishou. I don't believe he has," she calmed down and her voice turned tainted with a bit of sorrow. "feelings for me – but we just sorta got it on. I don't believe he slept with me because of his feelings… but merely of desire."

-

"_It's true, Ino," Shikamaru stated. "I believe Sakura's pregnant."_

"_B-But-but… BUT THAT CAN'T BE!" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs as Shikamaru winced at the tone of her voice – closing one eye. "Sakura wouldn't be that foolish!"_

"_She slept with the Uchiha," He stated. "I assume without any protection. And I'd assume more than once,"_

"_So?"_

"_Evidently, she got pregnant."_

"_Even if you sleep with someone without protection, it's not necessary that you're pregnant, Shikamaru." Ino sighed._

"_If you sleep with them more than once, the possibilities get higher." He replied nonchalantly._

"_But…" _

"_Go find her. I know you want to."_

"_Sorry, Shikamaru! I'll go talk to her!"_

Here she was running to Hokage Tower, after Naruto had informed her that he saw Sakura heading towards Tsunade's office when he was walking through the streets with Hinata.

She was running up the stairs to the tower now. She rounded the bend – almost slipping – that was how fast she was running, and ran in front of the door leading to Tsunade's office.

"…sleep with him, then?"

Ino stayed there, listening to the conversation.

"Because…" that was Sakura's voice. "I love him."

There was silence – and that was when Ino decided to burst in. Maybe because she was a spontaneous person, or because she hated awkward silences.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Sakura froze – and it seemed that so did time.

-

Karin had taken off her coat that covered her belly-button-showing-tank-top. It wasn't that it was hot in here, but because now that finally the pink-haired minx was out of here – she could have Sasuke all to herself. She was in front of Sasuke's door now – dressed in her shorts, the cleavage-showing tank top she had underneath her coat.

She knocked on the door – the expression on her face turning seductive again as she pouted her bottom lip and her eyes widening. Her glasses were not on her face anymore as she had left them in her room.

The door opened, revealing a messy-haired Sasuke, stretching.

"Karin?" He questioned, looking at her non-interestedly.

"Well…" She put her index finger on her bottom lip. "I thought that now that the pink-haired former teammate of yours is gone that we could, you know," She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. "Have some fun."

His hands pushed her away gently, hands resting on her shoulders. He glared at her lightly. "Not now, Karin."

"Why?" Karin was infuriated now. Even though she didn't propose often because they were either resting from a mission or in hiding, he never refused her proposals. "What does that pink-haired _bitch _have that I don't?"

His glare intensified now. "Don't you _dare _insult Sakura."

"_Why, _Sasuke-kun? _Why _do you defend her?" Karin was almost at the verge of tears now – even though she knew she was stronger than this. "You used to be with _me_, and then she becomes our hostage and sleeps with you – you forget all about _me_!"

"That's none of your business." His glare was at full-power now. "I tell you Karin that there is nothing in her that I enjoy more than sex. There's nothing else."

"Then _why _would you mind my calling her a bitch?" She screeched. "Even though those feelings could be interpreted as friendship, it is still an oddity coming from _you, _Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Stop, Karin." He ordered harshly, his voice icy.

"Sasuke-kun…" One tear rolled down her cheek. "You do feel towards her… I was simply a toy, wasn't I? I was, right?" She looked up, the tear gone – leaving a trail behind though. "One last kiss, Sasuke-kun."

"No."

"Please…" But she didn't bother for a response; she just rammed her lips onto his, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. His eyes widened and with his right hand, pressed her pressure point, leaving her unconscious on the floor in front of his door.

"Tch… Annoying woman." He lay on his bed, arms cushioning his head. He was heading for Konoha in a day or two. He smirked.

-

**A/N: **I updated faster than I thought! I just got really excited with this – even if this was kinda like a filler. Sorry for that SasuKarin moment thing right there, it was horrible, I know… DD: BTW: I don't think this story is coming to an end soon, maybe in like seven chapters. I don't know. I wanna make it to twenty, though! I absolutely adoreee Shikamaru and his IQ. So, it's not a wonder that he figured it out! OH! You have to **review – **THANKS!

-

_私にとってかけがえのない人__  
My one and only person…  
__その人は私の愛__  
The person that I love…  
__私は、あなたが好きになった理由__  
The reason that I've come to love you…  
__たとえそうであっても、今日の詳細__  
Even more so today…_


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Hearts

**A/N: **August 29 is this story's one-year anniversary, eh? I totally didn't know that until I thought of it a few weeks ago. So… I'm gonna try getting it on time. If not, then oh well. When I started this chapter, I hope to get it before school starts. When I look at multi-chapter stories, and see that they have like 5248547857 reviews, I'm like… [/sniffsniff] I want that kind of reviews! For this chapter, I was kinda setting myself a goal like, I want to get 300 reviews before I update. AND IT WORKED. Thank you, Xena ~

Anyways, did you guys notice the songs lol? Oh, I'm sure you didn't recognize them. They're originally Korean. I just used them in Japanese because Naruto is a Japanese anime and it'd be weird to stick Korean lyrics in there. But don't you think they fit, huh? Of course you do. The song, if I remember clearly, is 니가 좋은 이유 (Why I like you) by Super Junior. (SUJU!)

Also, thank you for cutecrazyice's In Nine Days that inspired me to write this chapter. It's my favourite story of all time. The ending _really _satisfied me and I was really happy. Read it if you haven't already.

ANDDDDD – for Xena. because damn, she just made the awesomest (excuse me, AWESOMESAUCEST) story in the world. It's called Break the Silence.. AND IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOMESAUCE THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT. No seriously. It's so good… Dx I'm not saying that just 'cause she's my twinnay or w/e ~ XD I'm actually LOVING that story.

* * *

**Opening song**: 잠꼬대 (Please, Don't Go) by SHINee. It's from the mini-album Juliette. It has a sad feeling to it – and I _knew _instantly that it fit SasuSaku. 'Cause we all love SasuSaku sadness. &LOLIT'STILLKOREAN. 8D

* * *

**A Different Person**

* * *

_することはできませんすることはできません、__  
You can't, you can't.  
__このように私のままに__  
Leave me like this.  
1__つのより多くの時間をください。__  
Please one more time,  
わずか__1__時間__  
Just one more time__あなたの腕の中でもう一度私ホールド  
Hold me in your arms again._

* * *

Ino's blue eyes traveled from Sakura to Tsunade. "Were you eavesdropping on us, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, her eyes looking at the window of Tsunade's office. The wind was blowing by breezily. The trees were moving swiftly, and there were some loose leaves that came off when an especially harsh gust of wind blew.

"No," Ino said with a confident voice. "I-I… was worried about you so I asked Shikamaru to use his brain to help me figure out what's wrong with you. He deducted you were pregnant,"

"From what?"

"From Naruto's big mouth. He leaked information on you and Sasuke," Ino said with a sly smile. "_Juicy _information."

Sakura started laughing lightly, a grin spreading over her face. "You didn't have to do that, Ino," she smiled at her lightly now. Ino somehow found that it looked like her sad smiles she saw the whole day today. "I… was going to tell you?"

"I don't buy it, Forehead!"

"Okay, okay – you're right. I wouldn't have told you." Sakura but her hands up in defense and grinned. "But I would've ended up telling you anyways! C'mon, Ino, you're my best friend – why wouldn't I guilt trip myself _just _to tell you I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ino eyed Tsunade. "How long?"

"A month." Tsunade had her fingers laced together again. "Sakura wasn't there for more than two months. Her stomach is still normally-sized – to someone who just looks – so, I'm guessing one month."

"I see."

"Don't tell Naruto – please, Ino-pig? I'll tell him when I feel it, okay? I…I-I just don't want him to know yet." Sakura pleaded, her eyes wandering. "I… I have to figure everything out."

"Okay." Ino smiled.

Sakura looked up and saw Ino's understanding smile. She smiled right back and spoke softly, "Wanna go get some ramen?"

Ino let out a melodious laugh, throwing her head back. She held out her arm for Sakura to intertwine her arm with. "You spend _way _too much time with that Naruto,"

-

Sasuke let the wind blow through his hair; his face stoic, staring at one point. _One _point only. He sat on the edge of the cliff, seeing the water crash beneath him. Sasuke heard footsteps behind him. He didn't react.

"What do you want?"

It was Suigetsu. Thank god it wasn't Karin. The silver-haired shark-like boy sat down next to him – letting his feet dangle from the cliff. "Karin's mad, you know," he started quietly.

Sasuke doesn't turn. He just continued to look at the water; crashing, tossing wildly beneath them. "I don't care," he slowly replied, his voice husky and raspy.

Suigetsu let out a playful laugh. "She's going to live – yeah, she's going to get over it." his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"You're not here to lecture about Karin, right?" Sasuke looked at him – finally – with a stoic expression. The same one he has everyday, Suigetsu thought.

"Hell no." he replies, and Sasuke nods. "She's hot,"

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu again – a bit of disbelief in his eyes. Suigetsu flickered his gaze to Sasuke before turning his whole head when he saw the disbelief. "What—" Realization dawned him. "No, no! No, man! I don't think Karin's hot. I'm talking about Sakura-chan!"

Sharingan flashed.

Suigetsu let out a small laugh; it was scared. "Calm your horses, man! Just stating the obvious. You took her to bed right?"

Sasuke threw his gaze the opposite direction. Suigetsu continued to talk. "Okay, okay. When are we going to Konoha?"

Sasuke gave a small shrug. "In a week."

"Didn't you say in today or tomorrow yesterday?" Suigetsu asked, looking at him weirdly. His lips were in a tight line.

"_I'm _going today."

-

The talk and meal with Ino was really refreshing. She had told everything to Ino – and Ino had also demanded graphic details about her scorching nights with Sasuke. Sakura had complied – with a tomato-like blush on her face – while giving her the details on how she was feeling a the time, too.

But, Ino knew what she was feeling _really_. She was lusting. A hell lot. Even so, Ino knew the feeling lying underneath all of that too.

She was _loving_ and _accepting_.

Sighing, she stretched her arms over head before letting out a yawn. Ino said, if Shikamaru didn't have anything planned, that they could go to dinner tomorrow night with Naruto and Hinata tonight. _It would do you good – and no, you don't have to tell them, though telling Hinata-chan would be awesome, _she had said while Sakura was slurping her ramen.

The moon had already come out, and the stars were twinkling brightly outside her window. She looked down at her stomach, putting a hand on it – rubbing slowly and tenderly. A slight bulge was felt.

She smiled. She was going to raise this child herself. With or without Sasuke, she _will._

She walked over to the kitchen counter and poured herself a glass of water before walking back to her bedroom. The minute she stepped into her bedroom, the glass slipped from her grasp and shattered into a thousand pieces onto the floor.

-

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" A redhead hissed at a nonchalant Suigetsu.

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because he talked to you today, asshole!" she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Tell me where he is!"

Karin's long nails dug into the fabric of Suigetsu shirt, holding his face right in front of hers. "I don't wanna," Suigetsu replied, not fazed by any of her screaming, snarling or hissing. She really wasn't intimidating.

"Tell me. _Now_."

His fingers wrapped around the hand that grasped his shirt tightly. "Karin, he doesn't want to see you. Get the in your head, four-eyes." He looked at her with mischievous eyes – a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"You stupid sharkface—"

His lips pressed against her harshly in a searing kiss. "I want you in my bed like last time."

-

Sakura couldn't sleep. With all the tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep. The bed sheets were messed up, and she was sweating hard. Finally fed up, she pulled on some sweat pants – since she was only in her underwear – a sweatshirt and walked out into the chilly night. The wind – though light – was freezing. Like, _ice _cold. Sakura shivered.

She wore _slippers _outside. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her upper body to keep herself warm – all the while rubbing furiously. Not really knowing where her feet had taken her – because she was busy trying to heat her body up – she had found herself standing in front of no other than _the bench_.

Memories came rushing back to her all too fast. She blocked them out, and rubbed herself even harder. Finally coming to a decision, she sat down; her back flat on against the back of the bench.

She had tried to stop herself many times from coming here – avoiding this road when coming home, avoiding it when going to Ichiraku; all that. She didn't want to experience the memories again.

Hearing footsteps, her ears perked up. Her head instinctively snapped to the direction of the sound – the same way _out _and _in _of the village.

Who the hell was on this road at two am in the morning?

When black hair, onyx eyes and a broad chest came into view, her heart had stopped beating and her head was high up in the sky. Her eyes were glued to him, and she saw him stop in his tracks and trail his eyes up and down her figure. He was probably wondering what the hell she was doing here, too.

But the question _still _is: what the hell is _he_ doing here?

Didn't he leave the village years ago? Didn't he, oh, you know, become a missing-nin and say that he was fucking _done _with Konoha?

So why was he here?

Sakura, like a pouting child, turned her head the opposite way. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull. She stared the opposite way – where the trees were and how they were still; how they didn't move at all. Rarely, a leaf or two would move slightly. Suddenly, Sakura found that it wasn't that cold anymore.

It was her heartbeat. It was racing a thousand miles per hour, and it was warming her up. She was nervous – so she was sweating. She was anxious about what he was going to do. And most of all, she wanted to tell him. But again, she didn't want to; she was afraid of what'd he would think. He would probably claim that it wasn—

"Sakura."

Sakura visibly stiffened at the sound of his deep, silky voice. From his voice, she could tell that he was right beside the bench. He was _right there_ for Kami-sama's sake, oh my god, _right there_. The breath had just been knocked out of her.

Slowly, she turned her head to Sasuke's moonlit face.

As usual, he was fucking gorgeous.

"Sasuke-kun," she replied, her voice steady but weak. It came out more as a squeak. Regaining her composure by even a bit, she spoke again, "Wha—What are you doing here?"

He was silent.

"You have no reason to be here…" Sakura whispered, her eyes refusing to meet his. "…Sasuke-kun."

He didn't even know why he was here.

"You should leave," she continued. "before you get caught." Her eyes were glued to the ground.

Sasuke didn't move an inch, she saw. She turned her back on him and started walking before his voice stopped her again. "I came to see you."

Her heart _really _stopped this time, and her eyes widened. She was sure all this shock hurt the baby. She stiffened again, visibly, and whipped her head towards Sasuke. "Why? To have all that raw, animalistic sex again?"

"Sak—"

"Right? I am right, right? You just want to have sex right? I'm just a sex toy? _Right_, you fucking asshole?" She snarled, her eyes landing on the ground again. Her voice was not above normal. She could feel the _cracking _of her heart building up in her chest, rushing all the way to her eyes so she could _cry _yet again.

"Saku—"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I'm not here to get _used _by you! I'm _not_! I have feelings! I have a life! I _could've _fallen in love again! But then, you! Y-You, _kidnap _me and have _sex _with me! What am I supposed to think? Oh, yeah, because _sex _has another word for it! _Making love, _Sasuke! At one point, I thought we were _making love_. But obviously, it was _just _a fuck, because you are sexually frustrated!"

"Wou—"

"NO! You fucked _Karin _too!"

"Dammi—"

"Leave. Now. Or I'm screaming very loudly so that the whole fucking village can hear me."

"I'm here to talk," he quietly states, as Sakura finally doesn't interrupt him.

Sakura's tears were blurring her vision now. So close. They were so close to falling. _To showing him that she still cared. _"To talk about what? To talk about hot sex? To talk about how you're gonna fuck me senseless? Is that it, Sasuke?"

"Would you shut up about the sex?"

Sakura's tears instantly went away. Her eyes filled with anger now. "Isn't that what our relationship was all about? About _sex_? Because you've obviously never cared about me or how I felt. You just wanted sex. It's all sex. Sex. Sex. Sex—"

"SAKURA!" he finally said with a louder, steadier voice. "I don't know why I came here. I felt like I wanted to, and… I have no reason to be here. I know that."

"Then why?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Do you _know _what the fuck you've done? Do you _know _what happened to me?" Sakura asked, her hand reaching to grasp the fabric of her sweatshirt. Right on top of where her heart was; because that's where it hurt. It hurts oh _so _much.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sick of this! All you ever do is Sakura me, or hn me and I'm _sick of it_! Can you _talk? _How the hell are you supposed to revive the Uchiha clan with that attitude of yours? Anyone would be fed up a week later with that behavior of yours!"

"What do you want me to do? It's not like _you're _reviving the Uchiha clan with me – so I _don't _have to say anything else." he glared at her – she was clearly getting on his nerves.

"_I'm _not? Oh, how I _wish _that, Sasuke! But because of your fucking male hormones, I'm _fucking pregnant! _So—"

She shut up, realizing what she had just leaked. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers when the information sank in.

"Y-You're… pregnant…?"

Sakura kept her eyes away from Sasuke; just like when he first came, she had refused to stare at him. Now she definitely didn't want to see him. "I am, okay!? I... And I _don't want to be! _You always treated me like shit, so I'm going to raise this child as a _Haruno_! No Uchiha!"

Instantly realizing what she had just said, tears came spilling out. The truth of her own words hit her like knives. Silently, she wept, wrapping her arms around herself. Sasuke was frozen in place; his body numb and his eyes wide with realization. She was pregnant. With his child. And she didn't want an Uchiha in her stomach. And it was _his_. _He _was the father. He couldn't move. Not one inch.

Sakura stayed silent. The memories of _that _night came rushing into her mind. "I-I… I have to go. It—It's getting late a—and… I—I have work tomorrow!" she lied.

And started running. She started running as fast as she could.

-

Karin and Suigetsu laid together on his bed. Suigetsu softly ran his hand through her red locks while she looked at the opposite wall.

"Suigetsu…"

Suigetsu turned his gaze to the female laying on his chest. "Hm?" he replied, looking at her with his signature toothy grin.

"…I'm pregnant."

Suigetsu's grin disappeared, and it was replaced with his lips tightening in a thin line – pressed tightly together. "…"

It was silent for a while.

"Whose child is it?"

Karin was silent for a moment before replying softly… "I don't know."

* * *

**a/n: **Whoa. I'm already done! Nothing to say except… this is for EVERYONE WHO WAITED. And that my arm hurts from typing this so quickly. I have the whole story planned out. And you'll see something VERY cliché in the next chapter. If I'm right, there'll be 21 chapter + a epilogue.

Do you guys have any ideas for Sakura and Sasuke's son/daughter? (*Names have to be Japanese.) And do you want a boy or a girl?

1 – Who thinks Henry Lau is hot?  
2 – Do you guys like the songs? (Opening/Ending)  
3 – PREDICTIONS FOR THE NEXT _A DIFFERENT PERSON _CHAPTERS! I'll love to see what you guys think!

**P.S **Karin has slept with Suigetsu _and _Sasuke. Sasuke more than once, Suigetsu only once. She's such a whore. xDDDD [/hates Karin with a passion]

* * *

**Ending Song: **It's Colors of the Heart by UVERworld. From their Colors of the Heart single – opening theme song for Blood+ - I think. Not sure. xD Really nice song. There's an fan-made opening for SasuSaku with this song on YT. Check it out ~ FINALLY, it's a Japanese song. I've been quite obsessed with Korean music lately.

* * *

_私は負けることも、それを実現することなく使用になった__  
I became used to losing even without realizing it  
__私の手の中に置くことも、私の指から滑りしている__  
Even the things placed in my hands are slipping through my fingers  
私の涙を乾燥する前に、私だけを知りたい__今、私が実際に私は耳にする言葉で保存しようとしているまで  
Before my tears dried up, I just want to know 'till now, who am I really trying to save with the words I want to hear_

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Go!

**A/N: **DUDE I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO YEARS LITERALLY BUT HERE I AM. I actually really don't like this story 'cause it has so many holes and such. It's all over the place and I really didn't know what to do with it… for two years. But don't worry. I have planned out the last three chapters and it should be out within this year. I hope. Hm, maybe I'll edit this whole story when I'm done. It's been a while since I started this. After this, I really do want to start another multi-chap fic. I'm sorry it's so short too LOL I really don't have much left to write in this story.

* * *

**A Different Person**

* * *

"ARGHH!" Anko screamed out in frustration. "Have we found anything new?" She looked around at her team. They all shrugged their shoulders. She let out a sigh. "Have we searched the whole field of area where Haruno directed us?"

"I've got my bugs surveying a very wide area." Muta Aburame informed.

Anko put her hands on her hips. "Okay," she turned to Tokuma. "Hyuuga, did you find anything?"

He squinted. "Yeah," he replied slowly. "I believe there's someone underground, at four o'clock. They're pretty deep down." A silence followed while he focused on the chakra. "There's roughly four people," he informed.

"Good," Anko turned back to Muta. "Direct your bugs towards that area."

There was silence while he concentrated on communicating with his bugs. A soft buzzing sound came from behind Muta. "I think I've found Uchiha Sasuke,"

Her expression became serious. "Can your bugs hear what they're saying?"

Muta's hands moved into signs. "They can now," He focused. His eyes widened. "They're… going to attack Konoha." He stopped the jutsu. "We've got to notify Tsunade-sama!"

"Head back," she ordered.

* * *

Team Hebi huddled around Sasuke. Suigetsu had his arms crossed over his chest. Karin was frowning. Juugo had a calm look on his face. Sasuke took a breath, "We're attacking Konoha in three days."

A gasp came from Karin. "Sasuke, that's absurd! We can't take down Konoha. We're not equipped with enough people; we aren't powerful enough to take on all the Konoha shinobi. We'll be slaughtered!"

He smirked. "The goal is not to destroy the village itself."

Suigetsu spoke up, "Then what is it?"

"That's my job to know," he replied curtly. "Your job is to attack the shinobi who will be defending the village."

He scoffed. "Are you crazy? That's like suicide!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You're trying to kill us, aren't you? Man, after all that we've done for you—"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke glared. "Shut the fuck up. All you're going to do is distract them while I head for the real goal."

"How the hell are we supposed to fight five hundred shinobi?"

"Like I said, all you have to do is distract them,"

Suigetsu clenched his teeth. "We're still only three people. Karin's not even an offense type. That only leaves me and Juugo."

"Make shadow clones,"

"Shadow clones don't last long. That wouldn't work," Suigetsu countered.

"_A lot_ of shadow clones," Sasuke gritted out. "Just do it. I'll be quick."

* * *

"Fucking hell," Tsunade cursed. Anko stood in front of her. The two women wore grim expressions on their faces. "That damned Uchiha," She continued to mutter. "…always causes trouble."

She turned to Shizune. "Call Shikaku here immediately." She turned to Anko, "You are dismissed."

Tsunade sighed and buried her face into her hands. When she looked up again, her eyebrows were tightly knit together. Shizune came in with Shikaku. "You asked for me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune, close the door," The Hokage ordered. "The civilians are to be evacuated into the Hokage Mountain immediately. Call Haruno Sakura and Kurenai into my office. Shikaku, what do you suggest for the formation of the shinobi?"

Shizune nodded and left.

Shikaku thought for a moment before speaking, "There should be a mix of genins, chuunins, jounins and ANBU on the front lines, but concentrate on putting genin and chuunin. They will guard the main entrance into the village. On top of the village walls, jounin and ANBU will survey the surroundings to protect from any enemy coming from the sides. Have Anko's sensor team spread around the forest outside the village. We'll have ANBU guarding the Hokage tower to protect the Elders." He stopped for a moment. "You'll be fine, Hokage-sama. And I will stay here also."

Tsunade nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke should not be a big threat, but we can't underestimate him. He's a powerful shinobi." She took a deep breath, "Gather the shinobi and inform them of their jobs. Have a group of ANBU escort the civilians to the Hokage Mountain and then have them report back to me."

Shikaku nodded and left. Shizune came in with Sakura and Kurenai.

"Tsunade-shishou? You asked for us?" Sakura asked curiously. On her way here, she saw Shikaku in a rush. Shikaku was usually used for planning. "What's going on?"

"We've gotten news from Anko's team that," the Hokage paused. "Uchiha Sasuke is planning to attack the village." She heard a gasp from the pinkette. Kurenai's crimson eyes widened. "We've got it under control. But you will _not_ be fighting. You will be evacuated with the civilians."

"No! You have to let me fight. I can stop him!" Sakura protested.

Tsunade's eyes were hard. "I will not let you anywhere near Uchiha. You are carrying a _child_. If you engage in battle, you may _lose_ the child. I will not let that happen."

"That's absurd. I'll be completely fine." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "I won't stand for this."

The Hokage smirked and laced her hands together. "I had a feeling you would be like this," she turned her attention to Kurenai. "You are also carrying a child. Kurenai will watch over you and make sure that you stay safe." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Anyway, I will be giving strict orders to the ANBU guarding the civilians to not let you leave Hokage Mountain no matter what."

Sakura bit her lip.

* * *

The night fell. All the civilians were safe inside the Hokage Mountain. All the shinobi were stationed at their respective positions. At the front of the gates, leading the genin and chuunin, are Naruto and Rookie Nine. There is a pair of ANBU on either side of them. Naruto's stared hard into the forest, anxiously waiting for his friend.

"I SEE CHAKRA!" someone shouted from the watch towers. "THERE'S A LOT OF THEM!"

Naruto clenched his fists. He was going to beat the shit out of Uchiha Sasuke. He was going to break every single one of his bones and drag him back into the village.

The attack came. "THEY'RE ALL CLONES! FIND THE REAL ONE!"

Suigetsu and Juugo stood behind the mob of clones, watching the fighting unfold. Karin lay hidden in the trees to heal them if they ever got hurt. She would detect an ambush if the Konoha shinobi ever found the real Suigetsu and Juugo. When they were all positioned, Sasuke escaped the chaos.

He dove through the forest. He was hidden in the shadows. He reached the village walls, on the north end. The first thing he did was take out the guards in the north watch tower very quietly. He then snuck behind all the ANBU – one by one – and knocked them out. He had to be careful. He did not want to alarm all the other high-ranking shinobi that surrounded the north walls. After that, he entered the village.

The lights were not on. The village was totally deserted. He smirked. _So somehow, they got word that I was going to attack,_ he thought. He had to be quick then. If all the shinobi were somewhat prepared for the attack, Suigetsu and Juugo's clones wouldn't last very long.

Sasuke pumped a little chakra to the balls of his feet and ran. He headed for the Hokage tower, which was where the Elders were undoubtedly held. It would be heavily guarded, so he had to lay low. The Hokage would be there as well. He had to conserve as much chakra as he could, in case some kind of disruption interrupted him. When he got there, he slit the ANBU's throats. They fell to the ground with a quiet thump.

He quietly slipped into the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto made his own shadow clones to fend off the army of clones. He looked around for Sasuke. There was absolutely no sign of him. He continued fighting, keeping his eye out for his best friend. Even among the clones, there wasn't a clone of Sasuke. He should be here. He should definitely be here. _So where was he?_

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. He threw a particularly hard punch into the stomach of Suigetsu's clone. It turned to water.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru yelled back, pressing his back to Naruto's.

"I'M GOING TO FIND SASUKE!" The blonde slashed at Juugo's clone. "YOU GUYS GONNA BE OKAY?"

Shikamaru threw a shuriken. "WE'RE FINE!"

Naruto nodded and jumped to the branch above him. He rapidly got away from the battle. He went into the village through the entrance. Where would Sasuke go? He started running. He was determined to find him. He checked the Ichiraku ramen stand. He went to the Team 7 training grounds. He ran through the market.

He reached the Uchiha district at the back of the village. His eyes saddened. This was where Sasuke suffered. This was the place where the cause of Sasuke's vengeance occurred. He ran through the streets, imagining where a happy clan once lived. There was no sign of anyone.

He looked around. He ran to the top of a pole to overlook the whole village. The village was dark. He saw the rows and rows of houses. He saw the Hokage tower and the Hokage mountain. A bell went off in his mind.

In a swift move, he got down from the pole. When he got to the Hokage tower, he saw bleeding ANBU on the ground. Silently, he cracked open the door. Seeing as there was nobody in the hallway, he started towards the staircase that led to Tsunade's office. All the guards that were stationed in that hallway had their throats slit. The door to the Hokage's office was closed, but the door at the end was open.

Naruto's eyes widened when a scream came from that room. He ran. He slammed opened the door. "SASUKE!"

* * *

**a/n: **OKAY wow, this was kinda hard to write. I feel like it's so bad. I really want to finish this story though LOL


	19. Chapter 19: Fireworks

**a/n: **Here's the last chapter. I'm going to have an epilogue, you know, for the happy ending and all that. I like happy endings.

* * *

**A Different Person**

* * *

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke whipped around, his eyes flashing red. Suddenly, everyone in the room was alert. Tsunade immediately started yelling orders and in a flash, ANBU were circling him. Sasuke growled and jumped over the incoming ANBU before backing into the wall with his katana shielding him from the room. Naruto gave him one long stare.

In fact, everyone's eyes were on him. Tsunade glared hard at the Uchiha. She whispered orders to the ANBU, before speeding out of the office. Sasuke's eyes moved around the room. He was completely surrounded by ANBU and Naruto was definitely not going to let him pass. Tsunade was no doubt evacuating the elders.

"Guys," Suddenly all the attention was focused on Naruto. "I can handle it from here."

"We have strict orders from Tsunade-sama,"

"_I can handle it,_" The blonde continued to insist.

"We can't. It's our—"

"_Let_ me handle it!"

Reluctantly, the ANBU disappeared. Naruto turned his fury to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked back at him nonchalantly. The blonde sucked in a deep breath, his eyes twinkling with determination. "What are you doing here, teme?"

"Don't get in my way," the other spat, "Naruto."

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Naruto stood up straight, getting out of his defense stance. "This is your village."

"Don't you dare say that," he seethed. "This was never my village. All they ever wanted to do was destroy me."

"That's not true, Sasuke!"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You've always been an idiot,"

"I heard," Naruto started. "Itachi… he told me what really happened."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. In a flash, he had Naruto by the collar, pressing him up against the Hokage's desk. "That doesn't give you the right to talk about the Uchiha like you know what it feels like,"

Naruto ignored him. "Even after what happened," Naruto gripped Sasuke's fist to stop him from choking him. "This is where you grew up. This is where your friends are."

Sasuke shoved hard without letting him go. "I have severed my bonds."

"Then why did you impregnate Sakura-chan? Why did you let her go? Why didn't you _kill her_?" The blonde screamed, his grip getting tighter on Sasuke's fists. "I don't think you understand but you're going to have a kid with Sakura. This is where your family will be!"

The Uchiha stayed silent for a few moments. "You don't know anything."

Naruto relaxed his grip on Sasuke's fist. Sasuke loosened his fist but kept a light hand at Naruto's collar. Without a warning, the blonde brought his fist up and connected with the side of Sasuke's jaw. He reeled back, a hand reflectively gripping the side of his face.

"You never understand!" He shouted.

"You're a fucking idiot," With that, Sasuke turned and sprinted down the hallway. He had to find the elders. They were going to pay. This was the reason for his being here.

"_Sasuke!_"

Sasuke ignored his name, called out by the blonde. He needed to get away quickly and locate the Hokage and the elders. He sped up. He could feel Naruto closing in on him. He sprinted out of the Hokage tower and towards the watch towers. He could sense them. He smirked—he had closed in on one of them.

Within a minute, he was at the watch tower that held the female elder—Koharu. He started running up the side of the tower when a hard body slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground. A hard punch was delivered to his face. He spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth and then turned to face his assailant.

"I won't let you do this," Naruto gritted through his teeth.

Sasuke's anger soared. "Stop trying to tell me what to do!" He shoved the blonde backwards. Naruto slid on his feet a few inches back.

"You're making a mistake!"

The Uchiha unsheathed his sword. "If you won't let me go," he ran a lightning current through the blade. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try, teme!"

With that, Naruto charged towards Sasuke.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Kiba yelled, panting.

"God, they're so strong." Tenten remarked, rolling up her scroll. "I totally underestimated them."

Everyone was out of breath. Tenten was leaning on Neji for support. Kiba was leaning on Akamaru. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin lay on the floor, unconscious. They were all scratched up and had several wounds.

"Do we kill them?" Ino asked, looking at the unconscious enemy.

"No," Shikamaru answered immediately. "They're useful for questioning. Ino, can you check if they need immediate medical attention? It would be troublesome if they died."

Ino went over to them, checking the girl first. The shark male had ultimately been stopped by Neji and then paralyzed and knocked out by Shino's bugs. Juugo had been tag teamed by Ino-Shika-Cho. Karin had simply been there—trying to heal everyone. Hinata and Tenten had roughed up up quite a bit. She ran her chakra through the girl's body and gasped.

"What?" Shikamaru immediately asked.

Ino retracted her hand. "She was pregnant,"

"Was?" Tenten echoed.

"We killed her baby."

Tenten's mouth dropped open. "H-How do you come invade a village when you're pregnant? And it was so _fucking_ obvious they were going to die too! They must've _really_ worshipped the fuck out of Sasuke because coming to invade an enemy village as strong as ours in a three-man team while your leader went to deal will his personal matters is fucking _stupid_!"

Neji put an arm around her. "Calm down,"

The woman was hysterical. "I… Neji, I killed someone's baby!"

"You would've been killed if you didn't fight her, Tenten." He nudged her head into the crook of his neck. "You didn't know."

"Is she okay?" Shikamaru questioned.

Ino nodded, spreading her hands through Suigetsu. "He's okay too, though he's going to be paralyzed for a week or so. Neji, you really did a number on him." She turned to Juugo. "This one has a broken rib from being run over by Chouji so many times, so I think he's the one we need to treat first."

"We'll get them to the hospital." Shikamaru turned to the rest of the group. "You guys go find Naruto and Sasuke. No doubt he'll need some help."

* * *

Sasuke sprinted up the side of the watch tower, carefully masking his presence while keeping up his speed. He reached the window, and saw that there were ANBU around lining the windows. Koharu was not to be seen and in the middle of the circle of ANBU was the shinobi in charge of the watch tower that night. No one seemed to detect a thing.

With inhuman speed, he crashed through the window and flashed in back of the ANBU. He turned on the Sharingan, keeping an eye on the shinobi that was no doubt waiting for a chance to attack him. Before they knew what happened, he had already slashed one of the ANBU guards' throat. He jumped around—avoiding attacks from other ANBUs and landing hits on them when he could. In two minutes, all ANBU were mercilessly killed and the shinobi on watch had a kunai in his throat.

He smirked. He looked to the door on the right and without hesitation opened it. An ANBU shoved him katana forward. Sasuke caught the blade in his hand, gripping it tightly. The blade pierced through his flesh and his blood dripped onto the floor. The ANBU shoved the katana forcefully at him, hoping it would pierce his chest. The Uchiha kicked the ANBU down and twisted so that he took hold of the katana. In a swift move, the katana went right through the remaining ANBU.

He turned to the shaking woman behind the dead ANBU. "It's your turn to die,"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the woman managed to address through her fear. "You're a disgrace to the Uchiha."

His eyes flashed. "You know _nothing_ about my family,"

"Itachi was a fool." She had her arms over her chest, like she was shielding herself from the predator. "He should have never left you alive."

"Prepare to die, you old hag," He took the sword out of the ANBU's dead body. It dripped with the ANBU's blood. Smirking, he thrusted it through the elderly woman's heart.

Koharu gasped and then fell limp.

Below the tower, Naruto was clutching his injured limbs. Sasuke hadn't killed him. He merely stabbed both of his shoulders and both of his legs. He lay on the floor, wincing from the pain shooting through his body. He saw people running towards him and he brightened—just a bit.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he neared the limping boy. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto panted, holding his bloody thigh. "It's too late." He looked up at the glass pieces that had fallen from the smashed window. "He's in there. He's exacting his revenge."

"What do we do?" Tenten exclaimed. "We can't just let him do it!"

Naruto looked down, his blue eyes sparkling with tears. "He's probably already done it. He really wants this."

"You're not serious, Naruto," Kiba huffed. "We can't just let him get away with all this shit."

"Spread out around the village walls. He's going to have to leave one way or another. When one of you senses him, send us a signal. We'll all stop him." Neji informed.

"We're only eight people, and the idiot's injured." Kiba retorted.

Neji turned to Shino. "Shino, have your bugs spread around the vicinity of the village and report to us when you sense the Uchiha."

"We need Shikamaru and Ino," Tenten suggested. "Let's go get them while we wait for Sasuke appear. We need to be as strong as we can."

* * *

Sakura grumbled. All her friends were probably fighting their asses off for the village while she cowered inside the Hokage Mountain with civilians. She was supposed to be out there, helping heal the wounded. She was supposed to be out there being head of the medical team. She looked over at Kurenai, who seemed unaffected. She was rubbing her seven month grown stomach. Sakura looked down at her barely-there bump.

"This is great," she mumbled.

Suddenly, the candles inside the cave flickered. A panicked gasp rang through the crowd as everyone started muttering about what was happening. The ANBU went into fighting stance and looked as alert as ever. Sakura saw Kurenai's eyes harden and the hand at her stomach was no longer soothing, but protective.

A groan rang through the cave and everyone turned in time to see an ANBU fall. While everyone yelled in confusion and fear, another ANBU fell. With a flicker of the candles, another ANBU fell to the ground with a thump. Everyone was hushed now, fear gripping them at the core. Sakura was fully alert and Kurenai had her back stuck on the cave wall. The pink-haired woman gripped the kunai she had decided to keep on her.

"Come out, you coward!" she called out angrily.

Sakura whipped her head around her, trying to catch a glimpse of this mystery attacker. The ANBU had all fallen now, either knocked out or bloody with a kunai through their necks. Her lips tightened—she knew exactly who had done this and who was here right now.

"Sasuke," she yelled tentatively. "Don't hurt these people. You have no reason to. The elders aren't here."

He flashed in back of her. She gasped, feeling his presence. She didn't turn around. She was afraid. She was afraid what was going to happen if she met his eyes. The last time they had talked, she had admitted she was pregnant. She wondered in the back of her mind if that was why he was here—to claim her and his future Uchiha child.

"Only if you'll go with me," His finger traced the back of her neck. She shivered. "I won't kill any of these villagers if you'll come with me."

She gulped. "I...You won't hurt anybody else?"

"You're not taking her anywhere, Uchiha." There was a kunai at the back of his neck, held by Kurenai. Her eyes were hard and glaring at Sasuke.

"Heh," he scoffed. "Aren't you risking the life of your child?"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed and her grip on the kunai tightened. The tip of the blade was now touching his neck and threatening to pierce through his skin. Sasuke was not afraid. The cold of the blade did nothing to make him waver.

"I'll come with you," Sakura cut through impatiently. She was not going to let Kurenai risk her life for this.

"Sakura," Kurenai warned.

Sakura turned around, angry. She met face to face with Sasuke's chest. _God_, he was so close. "Sensei, don't do this."

"Tsunade-sama made sure to make me keep you safe,"

Sakura gave the older woman a smile. "I will be safe," she looked up at Sasuke with determination, "won't I?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"If I come with you," Sakura started in a menacing voice, "you'll leave these people alone. You'll leave the village alone."

"That's right."

Sakura nodded. Sasuke disappeared and she followed him.

* * *

"What happened?" They were on top of the Hokage Mountain. The wind blew her hair in crazy directions.

"My revenge," he replied simply.

"Did…" she started, looking down and playing with her hands, "…you kill them?"

Sasuke turned to look at her. She looked so sad. "One of them,"

"What about the other one?" she demanded, fixating her gaze on the stone ground. "Why didn't you kill the other one also?"

"Tsunade was with him,"

A long silence followed. Sasuke expected her to continue asking questions. They stood there for what seemed like a long time before Sakura broke the silence again.

"What do you want with me?" she asked quietly, finally looking up.

Without missing a beat, Sasuke answered, "I want the child."

Another silence followed before Sakura spoke again. "So," she started, looking towards the village. "I became your baby maker."

He wanted to tell her she was not only that. He had risked everything to get her right now—didn't she understand? He wanted her as much as the child. She was the mother of his child, for god's sake and he would be damned before he could even think of raising a child on his own. His fists clenched at his sides. He took a step towards her. A slight gasp escaped her lips and it seemed like she was shivering under his gaze.

"You…" he started, now standing right in front of her. "You're not just a baby maker, Sakura."

Sakura was looking up to him with frightened eyes. "Then what am I, Sasuke? All our encounters were just huge mistakes. Or distractions. When you fucked me, I forgot everything. I forgot that you were a most wanted criminal. I forgot that you had changed, that you were a killing machine. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but it was my guilty pleasure. My _really_ guilty pleasure." A hand went to caress the bump that was her abdomen. "I'm sad because this baby was a manifestation of our mistakes that I wasn't strong enough to correct."

"You're the mother of my child," he replied, looking down at her with hard eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything to me. You've always wanted to revive your clan. That means I'm just another goal that's checked off of your list."

"Dammit, Sakura," he seethed. "You don't get it. I wouldn't rather anybody else give birth to my child. It wasn't a mistake to me. If it was, you wouldn't be here. You'd be dead."

Sakura winced at his blunt statement. To know that he'd so willingly kill of anyone that stood in his way. She looked out over the village. He had probably killed many people tonight. He wasn't fit to be the father to her child, she thought. He was sick.

"You won't be a good father," she said confidently. "How are you supposed to love a child when you can't even love me? How are we supposed to raise a child while we're constantly being hunted? You know as well as I do that being _the_ missing-nin of the century isn't as easy as you make it out to be."

He was at a loss for words. He gently took her hand. "We'll figure it out,"

How could that be good enough for her? How was living in a dingy cave while hiding out from the entire Fire Country going to be good enough for her and the child?

"Let's go," he finally said, jumping ahead.

When they reached the border of the village, Sasuke knew something was wrong. It was eerily quiet, for a village that was on high alert. The place should have been bustling with shinobi circling the area. There was nothing but the wind blowing through the trees and the leaves rustling. Sakura stood behind him.

"We're not letting you leave, you know,"

Sasuke and Sakura both turned in back of them. Naruto stood there, the rest of Konoha 11 standing right next to him. Sasuke stared at them impassively. His expression didn't waver at all.

"Don't do this, guys," Sakura pleaded. "He'll kill you all,"

"I don't believe it for a moment," Naruto laughed. "He had all the chances in the world to kill me. He keeps talking about severing bonds with us, but it was all talk, wasn't it?"

"You're an idiot,"

"We have your friends in custody, by the way. They're going to be okay."

Sasuke huffed. "Like I care,"

"That was mean, Sasuke," Ino told him.

Suddenly, the atmosphere wasn't so tense anymore. It was clear to everyone that Sasuke was here to stay. Sakura didn't realize it until later, but this had probably been Sasuke's plan all along.

* * *

**a/n: **I'm done! Holy shit, this has been a good four years with you guys. Like I said, an epilogue will be up by the end of this year to kind of conclude everything. But as far as this story goes, this is it. This started out with a scroll that had powerful ninjutsu in it. Then it became an enemies-with-benefits erotic story. Then I spiced it up with a bunch of pregnancies. (Two, actually. I'm exaggerating.) And now it ends with something akin to the word that's happening in the manga. This story was all over the place and I'm glad it's over. I started writing this four years ago and man, have I matured. I hope you guys enjoyed it because this story is officially being put in the back of my mind forever. This was the longest chapter yet, with eight pages in total. I'm actually hoping the epilogue will be longer, but I doubt it.

Please tell me what you guys thought of this ending, okay? It just came to me one day and I thought it'd be brilliant. There may be some plot holes here and there, but I think that overall it made sense. I'm trying to explain everything that goes through my mind, you know? But sometimes it just doesn't fit. It all makes sense up here though, ahahha.

I'm thinking about starting a new story, you know, after this. But it'll be in planning for a long time. It will be an AU based off of X-Factor. It will be a romantic fic with SasuSaku, of course. I'm really hoping it'll turn out good. So keep an eye out for it, okay?


End file.
